Captains Come First
by Hockeywife
Summary: Heather Gardiner has been hired on as the Pittsburg Penguins specialist-a team girlfriend of you will. But what happens when players fight for her heart? Featuring Sidney Crosby, James Neal and the Penguins
1. Chapter 1

note: this story is in the same vein as The Specialist by author QFD. Read her story as well! It's amazing!

Chapter 1

Heather looked down at her white blouse and black business length pencil skirt. Her brown hair was down around her shoulders with her black thick rimmed glasses that she usually wore on her face. Remembering back to her general memo that she received on how she should dress the first time she met the guys she thought that she looked the part. Conservative, but sexy. She was just that as she looked in the mirror she decided to open one more button on her shirt to show just a hint more of clevage.

"Ready to meet the boys?" She heard a man's voice with a hint of French accent. The unmistakeable voice of Mario Lemeiux.

"I think so" she turned to face him with a smile. Even in her 6 inch louboutins she felt small next to his tall frame. He still looked to be in good enough shape to play. The years had been kind to him. "just a bit nervous I suppose." She said with a shy smile.

"well, you came highly recommended" he said to her. "You just need to remember that they're all different. No two the same" he looked over to he doorway where one of the assistant coaches was standing giving the signal that the boys were ready for her. Heather had been hired as the team's specialist. A specialist is a very delicate position on an NHL team. She was require to be many things to the boys on the team. A kind, listening ear; a comforter when needed; an entertainer to keep them out of trouble; but most of all she was a lover, the team girlfriend. It was made clear to her that she was not on the payroll just for sex. however it was a huge perk of the job. She was like a geisha, a courtesan if you will.

"So with this win tonight boys that puts us at the top of the metro division. We are only three games into the season but it's a good start boys" coach Bylsma said to his troops. "And now Mario has a special surprise for you."

Mario and Heather entered the room and it suddenly went quiet. "I'd like you boys to welcome our new specialist. Heather Gardiner. She comes to us from Toronto and is new to the league. I trust you boys will treat her well. Heather tonight is ladies choice. Take your pick" Mario stood back with his hand out as if to put his boys on display.

as she walked around the room her jitters started to appear. Smiles and licking of lips met her gaze as she walked around taking once overs of all of the boys.

"I feel like a kid in a candystore" she said which garnered a few laughs. She stopped in front of Marc Andre Fleury's stall. She knew he was married, bit getting to know him wouldn't be a bad night. She knew the happy go lucky goalie could probably show her a good time even if he didn't end up taking her down in the crease In the end. "I am pArtial to goalies." She said meeting his eyes with a flirtatious gaze "But..." she said as she turned on her heel "I believe that leadership is important." She slowly, slinkily walked towards the young captain. "Perhaps Captains should come first." She said with a wink as she grabbed Sidney's old lucky Penguins cap. Anybody else and he likely would've snatched it right back out of their hands As superstitious as he was.

Sidney looked up at her. He was instantly attracted to her. He could see why she had been hired as the specialist. Taking the opportunity to show the other guys he didn't always have a stick up his ass he nodded and said "I'd be happy to"

After Sidney had had time to change and said goodnight to the boys he met her in the players lounge and escorted her out to his Range Rover. Opening her door for her he took the overnight bag from her that she was glad that she had the mind to pack. she wouldnt be getting a vehicle for another week or so so she was glad to not have to worry about it for the night.

"Tell me about yourself." Sidney said as he pulled out of the parking garage making the short drive to his condo.

"Well, I grew up in Canada, everywhere really" she said

"Army brat?" he asked her genuinelyinterested

"no actually. Preacher's daughter." She said with a diabolical grin.

"I like that." Sid said with a sexy grin. "I will definitely have to remember that one later" he said as he reached over and put a hand on her knee. "How did you become a specialist then?" He was genuinely curious as it was not a common job.

"Well, I used to be a performer. I tried for a career on the stage in Toronto. Trained singer, dancer, actress. I didn't get far." Heather said sounding a bit disappointed. While she looked down at her fingers that were in her lap.

"I'm sure you're amazing." Sidney said as he put the car into park. He grabbed one of her hands and she looked into his eyes. "Sometimes dreams don't happen the way you expect them to."

"Says the greatest hockey player since Lemeiux." Heather said as she rolled her eyes

"I'm serious. You'll find a way to make it work if you want it bad enough." He said as he undid his seatbelt. He grabbed her bag for her and opened her car door helping her out of the car. She followed him to the elevator the two of them in silence other than saying hello to other residents. As he unlocked his door and turned on the lights he escorted her in to his home. "Welcome to chez Crosby. Make yourself at home while I put your things in the bedroom."

She smiled at him and walked over to the large picture window overlooking the city admiring the beautiful view. Sidney came out moments later changed into grey reebok pants and an old penguins tshirt.

"Wine?" He asked

"Sounds great" she said running a hand through her brown waves.

"Red or white?" He asked from his kitchen.

"Well I find that white keeps me up all night" she said

Sidney quickly cut her off "white it is" he said with a grin. He sank down into the plus leather couch beside her pouring two glasses and handing her one clinking their glasses together in a toast.

After some small talk getting to know each other better Sidney took both of their glasses and put them down on the coffee table. He leaned in with one hand cupped on her face and gave her a soft, long kiss. His tongue licked her lips asking for entrance which she gladly accepted. He reached up to the collar of her shirt and started to unbutton her blouse to reveal a beige satin bra. She broke the kiss and stood up in front of him letting her shirt fall to the floor. She unzipped her skirt and stepped out of it never breaking focus on his intense eyes.

"Wow...beautiful" he whispered to her while gazing down her body to her matching beige thong. He rose from the couch and led her into his bedroom. "Mario said that those of us who were breast men were in for a treat" he sat down on his bed moving her between his legs facing him. His hands moved up her abdomen to her large breasts leaving goosebumps in his path. Reaching one hand behind her he unhooked the bra expertly with one hand letting her bra fall to his lap in front of her. Grabbing one of her hard, pink buds he flicked his tongue over the other one. "He didn't lie. And natural too." He said grabbing her breasts in his strong hands.

"Captain approved?" She asked running her fingers through his hair between moans

"Definitely" he said laying down on his back pulling her down with him. They kissed passionately as he rolled her over underneath him on the bed. She reached down to his waist undoing his sweatpants and sliding them down then removing his tshirt.

With all of the strength she could muster she rolled him over and knelt beside his legs. She took a moment to appreciate his long hard member. Not the largest that she had seen but definitely looked like it would be satisfying. She cupped his balls with one hand and started licking around the hard, purple head.

"Mmm baby" Sidney said "we're supposed to be welcoming you to the team. This is your night"

With that she let out a short laugh and took him fully in her mouth licking and sucking as she went. He grabbed a handful of her hair with one hand and reached down with the other between her slick folds stroking between her pussy lips.

"But this is for me" she removed her head gazing up at him. "Didn't Mario tell you? " she looked at him quizzically. "I love to give head" she said growling into his cock before deep thrusting him to the back of her throat again.

"Aaaaghh fuck" Sidney moaned while pulsing his fingers in and out of her. She took one last hard suck and just as he felt that he was going to cum she stopped and straddled him slowly guiding him into her slick wet folds. "You feel so tight baby" he said to her looking up into her eyes. His fingers moved to her throbbing pearl between her legs and rubbed. "You may have said captains come first but tonight ladies cum first." He said halting her hips and reaching up with his other hand to her breast.

"Oh Sid" she moaned throwing her head back and closing her eyes. He continued working at her clit and nipples alternating breasts as she began to ride him hard

"Yeah baby, fuck me like that." Sidney said to her. His hips rose to meet her thrusts finding a rhythm together all their own. "You gonna cum?" He asked her knowing that he was almost there himself.

"Ohhhh God yesssss" she moaned shutting her eyes and throwing her head back. She screamed his name as she found her completion. He wasn't far behind surging his hot load into her as she collapsed on his chest. He slowly repositioned himself cuddling her into his side placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Suddenly the two heard a slow golf clap right in front of them.

"Well done mon ami" Marc Andre Fleury's voice boomed from the MacBook sitting on a chair in the corner. "Now I know what I have to look forward to! Bon nuit! J'espère que vous dormez tranquille."

"Night flower" Sidney said as the FaceTime connection ended. He looked at her puzzled gaze "what? I couldn't let you get my teammate's hopes up and shut him down like you did in the room" he said to her as a smile crossed her face. "Plus, Flower likes to watch" they both erupted into a fit of giggles before settling in and falling asleep in eachother's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Heather woke up to the smell of fresh coffee brewing. She sat up in bed, had a good stretch and climbed out of Sidney's bed. She had slept very soundly and very well next to the handsome team captain. Something that she looked forward to continuing in the future. Heather grabbed the Penguins shirt that Sidney had been wearing the previous night and put it on.

She entered the ensuite and had a quick hot shower washing the sweat off from her from the previous night's workout. She had hoped that Sid would be up for round two in the morning, but being an early riser Sidney had other plans. She forgot to bring her things into the bathroom with her from her overnight bag so she just used what was in Sidney's shower. Making quick work of cleaning up she got out of he shower and wrapped a towel around herself.

Entering the livingroom she called out to Sidney

"I hope you don't mind Sid but I used some of your..." She stopped dead in her tracks as she felt three pairs of eyes on her "Oh hello" she said embarrassed as she suddenly felt very exposed. She tried to cover up as much as she could in the small bath towel. It seemed that Sidney had failed to mention that he had invited Paul Martin and James Neal over for breakfast.

"No need to hide from us sugar. I'm sure we will be seeing your girlish charms soon enough" James said with a wink before taking a swig of his coffee. "And from what The Kid says here you've got nothing to be ashamed about" James looked her body up and down slowly as Heather sent a harsh glare at Sidney's face.

"I said nothing" Sidney said raising his hands in innocents.

"Yeah, give the kid a break" started Paul Martin "Flower was the one power texting us last night about his little show." He said laughing as he flipped some eggs in a pan. "Eggs?" He offered her.

"No thanks" she said uncrossing her arms from her chest. "Sid I'm just going to go get dressed." She said still a little embarrassed. It wasn't that she was ashamed of her body. Quite the opposite. She worked hard to maintain her athletic yet soft physique. It was more the embarrassment of not knowing that company would be there. She put on her black yoga pants and a red long sleeved tshirt with her hair in a ponytail. She went back into the livingroom where the three guys were now sitting on Sid's couch watching an old episode of Friends.

Not interested in listening to Sid quote word for word again the episode where the girls lose the apartment to the guys James turned to Heather and said "Red's your colour" with a big smile on his face. "But I liked the towel better" he added with a grin as she playfully hit his shoulder. "So what are your plans for today?" He asked her genuinely interested.

"Well, I have to pack for the roady, maybe do some shopping. Do you think it'll be hot enough in Florida for a bikini?" She asked.

Without even looking at her Paul called over "It better be. How else will we compare with the Bolts and Panthers who's specialist is hotter?"

Heather rolled her eyes "you know there is more to me than just a body you know."

"Yeah, Sidney said you're a performer." James said to her genuinely interested.

"Well he would know after all. Lucky bastard getting the first go." Paul said sounding a little resentful of his team captain.

"Not like that." Sidney said tearing his eyes away from the tv. "She sings and dances."

"A singer eh?" Asked James. "Well it just so happens we are having a karaoke night tonight. Wanna come?" He asked his blue eyes sparkling. "It'd be a great way to get to know the guys." He added hopeful.

"Well Mario did say I should spend some time building up a rapport with you guys. But it sounds like fun." She said with a smile.

"I hope it's better than last time we went." Paul said with eye roll.

"Why what happened?" Heather asked curiously.

"Paulie lost the Shootout drill in practice." Sidney started with a giggle "he was karaoke boy for the night and had to sing whatever requests we had."

"Hey it wasn't that bad." James said

"Says you!" Paul cut in "you didn't have to sing a medley of Baby got Back and Bootylicious dedicated to Sid's ass!"

The three other in the room burst put laughing "that I would've loved to have seen!" Heather said barely able to form a sentence from laughter.

"So can I pick you up at 9?" James asked deciding to be a bit forward.

"You better" Heather said with a wink. "I've got a bit of shopping to do before the trip so I'll see you boys later?" She asked reaching for her coat.

"Looking forward to it." Sidney said sounding a little dejected. Heather left with a little wave. "Hey Neal what was that all about?" Sidney asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Shouldn't you have let me ask her to tonight as the captain?" Sidney said brooding.

"Sid relax, the kid doesn't got much game, let him get what he can." Paul said ducking a pillow thrown across the room by James.

"That's not the point." Sidney said. "Mario is counting on me to make her feel comfortable and welcome." Sidney said scrolling through his iphone opening an email from Mario sent just that morning "See," he started holding up the email reading it aloud "Sid I trust you had a good night, I assure that you will make Heather feel comfortable at all team functions..."

He was cut off by James "which is exactly why I invited her. What better way to make her feel comfortable than another player inviting her as his date?"

Sid opened his mouth but nothing came out. He was stumped.

"He's got a point." Paul said leaning back against the couch with his arms crossed.

Having spent the day close to maxing out her credit card Heather was excited to get home and get ready for her night outing. She put on dark wash skinny jeans with a purple fitted sweater showing off just enough of the girls to tease. Heather's modest but comfortable apartment wasn't far from Sidney's. About a 5 minute walk. She could've easily went with him. But something told her to accept the invite from Nealer. She heard a knock at her door and suddenly got excited to answer it.

She opened her door and James was standing there in jeans, sneakers and a penguins hoodie. "Hey" he said with a smile. "I got this for you" he said handing her a single red rose.

"Aww how sweet." Heather said taking it from him giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Just let me put this in some water" she said stepping back so he's come in.

"Nice place. Did you pick it out?" He asked her looking around the small but adequate one bedroom apartment.

"The organization had it ready for me. Furniture and all" she said emerging from the small galley kitchen. "Shall we?" She asked reaching for her coat.

"Sure." He said offering her his arm. "The bar isn't far from here. Would you like to walk?" He asked her

"Sure. Gives us a little chance to chat." She said with a smile as they headed into the elevator.

Once they got out to the street James felt that it was colder than he expected. "Here" he said taking her hand in his and placing their hands together in the front pocket for warmth. "I like your sweater. " he said. "Purple is my favourite colour." He added slightly embarrassed.

"Thanks." She said smiling. "It's my favourite one." She added "so you're a Whitby boy?" She asked him. "I lived in Oshawa for a few years growing up."

"Ahh yes, the dirty 'Shwa" he said laughing. "Sid said you had an interesting upbringing." He added.

"You could say that." She started. "My parents were evangelical pastors." She said a bit embarrassed .

"Oh wow" he said wondering if he should've brought it up. "How do they feel about this job?" He asked her "maybe I shouldn't have asked that." He said.

"No, it's ok." She said. "They don't really know what I do." She said. "But let's just say I have some skeletons in my closet so this job may not surprise them." She said

"I see" he added not probing further. "I think I have my karaoke song now" he added with a smile as they got to the bar

"Oh yeah?" She asked

"Wait and see" he said with a smile opening the door for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking into the bar was like walking into Cheers. Everybody knew their names. After a chorus of welcome hugs from the boys Heather settled down at a table not far from the stage.

"Drink?" James asked her less of a suggestion, more of a demand.

"Canadian?" She asked hopeful. She hated American beer.

"Two Canadians coming up" he said to her giving her a little pat on the shoulder. At the table sat sat James ever present BFF Paul Martin, Kris Letang and the young Beau Bennett.

Heather glanced at the table beside her giving a smile to Sidney who gave a little wave back. Heather got up and went over to say hi.

"Do you need a special invite to sit at the Captain's table or is it first come first serve?" Heather asked jokingly as she greeted the Penguins captain and the alternates Orpik, Malkin and Kunitz.

"Usually the invites get lost in the mail." Orpik joked "but I think we could make an exception this once." He said with a wink.

Malkin was tossing back grey goose like it was mother's milk. "So I guess the stereotype is true." Heather said pointing to the bottle.

"Nah," said Orpik "the guy needs a little bit of liquid courage." He said with another smile.

"That's right. Malkin is karaoke boy tonight" Sidney said with a smile. "I think it's time to make the first selection." Sidney said with a mischievous grin on his face. "Heather you have your iphone?" Sid asked her.

"As you wish captain" Heather said with a smile handing her phone to him. Sidney pressed the shuffle button and Geno would have to sing the first song chosen. No matter how embarrassing it was.

"And your song is...Barbie Girl" Sidney said as the table erupted in laughter

"My god" Geno said downing another two shots. He stood up put his arms out to Heather and said "kiss for luck?"

Heather couldn't resist the big russian's puppy dog look. "Just a little one. I'm James' date tonight." She said looking over at him as he had returned with their beers. She pulled him in for a little chaste kiss on the cheek but he was too fast for her grabbing her neck and back and lowering her into a dip planting a wet sloppy kiss on her lips. He was a very good kisser she thought to herself as he let his tongue probe her mouth. If he was this good at kissing imagine how good he was at...she didn't have time to finish her thought as James tapped Geno on the shoulder hoping to end all of the hoots and hollers and to have his date back to himself.

"I'll take it from here." He said escorting her back to her seat as Geno headed to hit the stage for his first of many songs. The two of them went back to their table.

"Sorry James" Heather said placing a hand on his arms.

"It's ok" he said with a half grin handing her the beer. "I'll get my time later" he added.

Heather decided to take the time to get to know some of the other guys. "So Kris" she said looking over at him "what's it like being a dad?" She asked him.

Kris looked a little dejected. Had she hit a nerve? "Well Cathrine and I are on a little break." He said sounding sad. "Since I travel so much he's in Montreal with his mom."

"Oh I'm sorry." Heather's face fell. "I didn't mean to..." She said looking a bit embarrassed

"It's ok. How were you to know? It's not like they give you a dossier on all of our relationships." He said to her. This was true. Heather wondered just how to handle talking about their personal lives. Which WAGs would be ok with her? Which ones would like to hunt her down and feed her to the dogs? It was definitely a sore spot. She decided it'd be best to let the boys lead conversation about loved ones from now on.  
"Besides." He added "it'll give me more of a reason to have sleepovers with you." He said with a wink.

Geno had finished his first song to thunderous applause and encouragement from his teammates. It may have been a punishment but the boys were a team first.

"So I've got to ask you." James turned to her and said a little lower making their conversation a little more intimate. "How did you come across this job?"

"Well," she started a little embarrassed "I heard through another playe" she stopped herself not wanting to open up too much too soon. "A friend" she said looking down at her beer. "A friend who works for the NHL told me about it. I figured why not give it a try you know?" She said with a smile.

James looked confused but but decided not to probe further. Heather was tempted to ask about the last specialist but couldn't bring herself to. There was an unwritten rule that one specialist didn't ask about another.

"So are you excited to go on your first road trip?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I'm hoping to see some of the Miami nightlife. Although I have a feeling that down there I will be taking on the role of security. There will be so many girls down there all over you guys." She said her eyes widening. "And I'm not about to double dip the wick if you know what I mean." She said as his cheeks reddened. "What about you?" She asked him. "Any...special friends?" She asked avoiding the G word.

"Nah," he said shrugging it off. "There's one girl I could see myself getting interested in." He said looking into her eyes.

'Damn' she thought to herself. She could get lost in those eyes easily. "Oh really?" She asked a bit oblivious. They looked into eachother's eyes for a minute not saying anything. He wanted to kiss her. He barely knew her but something about her and the way her eyes flared back at him made him know she wanted it too.

Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder. Geno had just finished his spectacular rendition of Baby One more Time when he decided it was somebody else's turn "I need break." He said patting his friend on the back. James downed his beer and gave her a wink walking up to the stage. He gave his selection to the dj before saying a few words

"This one is for a special girl. Sorry Toby Keith I'm changing a few words" he said looking at her. The opening strains of Toby Keith's God Love Her started

"Just a girl born in Canada  
Washed in the blood  
And raised on the banks  
Of the Oshawa mud  
She always had a thing  
About fallin' in love with a bad boy"

he sang not taking his eyes off of her. It wasn't perfectly in tune but Heather thought it was sweet the thought he had put into it especially as he got to the chorus adding to the creativity

"Yea she's a rebel child  
And a preacher's daughter  
She was baptized in dirty water  
And Crosby cried the first time  
He caught her with me  
They knew they couldn't stop her

She holds tight to me and the Bible  
On the back seat of my motercycle  
Left her daddy standin' there  
Preachin' to the choir  
You see...God love her  
Oh me and God love her"

Heather smiled with a little tear forming at her eye. As he got to the end of the song Heather got up after he got off of the stage to give him a hug. She went to kiss him on the lips but he pulled back just putting a hand on her face. "Let's get out of here." James said looking into her eyes stroking her face. She smiled and let out a very small and weak  
"Ok" something about his eyes.

They put their coats on and headed for the door but not before Sidney could put a protective hand on her arm "Come over later?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"Man tonight's my night" Neal said his eyes turning a bit steely. "Plus you could get any girl here" he said.

"I don't think so." Heather said putting her hand out to separate the boys. "No double dipping, captains included." She said with a smile. "Plus I know for a fact that you haven't packed yet Sid." She said to him. "I'll save some special time for you in Miami" she added giving him a short kiss on the lips. James looked away not really wanting to see her kissing him.

"Fine" Sidney said sounding like a dejected child. She smiled and they walked out back to her place.

Once they got back to her apartment Heather knew she wanted to kiss James. She knew she wanted to do a lot of things to him. "Come up?" She asked him.

James stopped and thought for a few seconds. He still had to pack too for their 10:30 flight in the morning. "Tell you what" he said. Let's grab your things and you can come to my place for the night.

"Deal" she said smiling. It didn't take her long to grab her bags and load them into James car. They pulled out and started driving.

"You know, you didn't have a song for us tonight" he said "little Miss Broadway Star" he added teasing her.

Heather hadn't performed in months. She had a bit of an itch to perform but just hadn't had the right time or place. "Maybe if you're lucky you'll get a private show." She said with a grin reaching over into his lap rubbing his thigh.

James' body temperature shot up high. Way high. He switched his iPod to the next song as he continued the drive home. Dierks Bentley's Come a Little Closer came on.

Half way through the song she couldn't resist any longer she felt that she had to sing and she wanted to sing to him. She continued running up and down his thigh as she sang softly just to him

"Come a little closer baby  
I feel like strippin' it down  
Back to the basics of you and me  
And what makes the world go round

Every inch of you against my skin  
I wanna be stronger than we've ever been  
So come a little closer baby  
I feel like strippin' it down

Come a little closer baby  
Just a little bit closer baby  
Come a little closer baby  
I feel like layin' you down"

As she finished the song James had pulled into his driveway and turned the car off. He turned to her and said "that is one of the sexiest things I've experienced in a long time" knowing that she was singing to him, just for him. He took her face on between his hands leaned in and gave her a hot, long passionate kiss. The kiss felt like it could've lasted for hours, they could've kept kissing until it was time to leave for the airport in the morning. She ran her hands through his hair, his famous hair that for some reason she wanted to touch so badly. "Inside?" He said more of a command than a question.

Heather nodded and they quickly went in the front door of James' house. As soon as he shut the door they started peeling off items of clothing, their jackets, shoes, his sweatshirt and tshirt, her sweater barely breaking their desperate, passionate kiss with their hands everywhere. He reached his hands on the front of her breasts. He could feel her hard nipples underneath the purple lace. He undid her jeans helping them to the floor revealing a matching purple thong

"Baby, you're killing me" he said in reaction to the undergarments in his favourite colour. He slipped one finger between her already slick wet folds while he leaned his head down caressing her nipple with his tongue over her bra. His other hand went to unsnap her bra when suddenly a light turned on over their heads.

"James? Is that you?" A female voice asked as he heard the woman walking towards the door.

"Shit" James said quickly gathering up their clothes as Heather stood their frozen in shock. James was blushing and embarrassed as Heather desperately tried to put her clothes back on

"Mom...I didn't know you were coming to visit." He said


	4. Chapter 4

James mother looked from James to Heather back to James again. She wasn't sure what to say either. She knew that her son was a normal, healthy, likely sexually active man. But that didn't mean that she wanted to walk in on the display.

Heather had managed to put at least her sweater back on which thankfully covered her behind and breasts and held on to her other clothes. "Maybe I should go over to Paulie's for the night" Heather said in a quiet, low voice. She couldn't look at his mother, not only out of embarrassment but out of shame as well.

"No, no. It'll be ok" James said to her putting a hand on her shoulder. "My room is straight through there. Wait for me." He said to her "please" he said with a pleading look in his eyes.

"She had a half smile on her face and quietly said "Ok" and walked away into the bedroom shutting the door.

James waited until he heard the door shut behind her. "Mom, what the fuck?" He said with his arms out to the side.

"Perhaps I should ask you the same." She said. "And why the hell would this girl go and stay with Paulie if you two are obviously..." She was cut off by the voice off by the voice of James' dad as he came into the room

"Obviously what Deb?" He said to her a little confused "and why are you yelling at your mother?" He asked his son.

"It seems James has a visitor of the female persuasion. And she also likes to stay at Paul's" she said confused. "I walked into them getting...intimate in the entrance way" she said standing with her arms crossed.

James' dad let out a light chuckle and a smirk on his face "Well alright son." He said putting a hand on his son's shoulder as his wife stood dumbstruck with her jaw open.

"Peter!" She said to him

"Deb he's a grown man, this is his house. If he wants to have a girl over than it's his right." He said to his wife.

"Thanks dad." He said. "I love when you guys visit but please just give me a call first next time. Otherwise I may have to confiscate your spare keys." He said with a serious look on his face.

"How long has this been going on? Where is she from? Why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend?" Debra asked her son. James mouth opened to answer but his father both adults off before anything further could be said.

"Son, go back to your girl. I'm sure she'll miss you while you're on the road the next few days." Peter said to his son.

"Umm yeah" he said looking down not wanting to over complicate things. "See you in the morning" he said to both of them as he walked to his room.

He shut the door to his room and dramatically leaned his head back against it. "I'm so sorry I had no idea." He said to Heather looking at her as she sat on the bed holding back her giggles.

"It's ok "she said holding her arms out for a hug. He gladly walked over and obliged. She gave him a quick innocent kiss on the lips and brushed some stray hair off of his face. "I think it's pretty safe to say the moment's passed Nealer." She said looking into his eyes slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah. There's just one problem." He said to her. She looked at him confused. "They think you're my girlfriend." He said slightly blushing.

"Well for tonight I am." She said placing her arms around his neck giving him a smile. "And in a week or so you can tell them that you dumped me in some sort of dramatic fashion." She said with a giggle.

"Well baby" he said playing along "you look like you need some pyjamas." He went to the top drawer of his dresser and grabbed a faded penguins tshirt.

"Thanks Hun" she said with a smile. They both changed into their pyjamas, neither one looking at each other while the other changed. For some reason it didn't seem right.

James turned the lights off and turned down the covers and got in to bed. He patted the spot beside him with a small grin. She crawled over to the spot and settled in under the blankets. James snuggled closer to her and wrapped an arm around her giving a kiss to her cheek pulling her closer to him. He could get used to this he thought. Very used to this.

The next morning came far too soon. James had woke up to the alarm and shut it off.

"Morning." He heard Heather say to him brightly with a smile on her face. She was already ready to go dressed in a pinstriped pants suit with black heels and a blue dress shirt. "I'm going to meet you over at Paulie's." She said leaning over him to give him a good morning peck. "To give you some time with your parents." She added with a smile.

James got up and got out of bed and they walked together out to the kitchen. It was too late. His parents were already up making breakfast.

"Morning Mom, Dad" he said walking to the kitchen island to sit down. Realizing that he should properly introduce his female guest he rose again and grabbed Heather's hand. "Mom, dad this is Heather" he said.

"Nice to meet you" she said slightly uncomfortably extending her hand to both. "James I'm sorry to cut this short but I've got to head to work." She said trying to find her best way out of the situation.

" I'll walk you out" he said to her as he walked her to the door "Not a word to Paulie ok?" He whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry I'll just say you overslept" she said with a smile. Deciding to put her acting skills to good use she raised her voice "I'll miss you baby" she said to him. "Behave yourself while you're away" it took him a few seconds to catch on but when he did he gave her a little wink.

"I will. Love you" he said to her with a smile then he pulled her into him and have her a long, passionate kiss. Giving her a little slap on the bum he sent her out the door with another wink.

'Now to face the inquisition' he thought to himself.

Boarding the plane Heather felt a little lost. She had no idea where to sit, who had their rituals so she waited until almost everyone was on.

"I'd invite you to sit with me but Flower and I kind of have this ritual" Sidney said to her.

"Sorry Baby" said Marc Andre "But I might be up for a little sharing action later" he said with a wink "can you say ménage a trois?" He said suggestively wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Heather laughed at Flower's invitation. "No, but I can say Veronique" she said with a smirk saying the name of the goalie's wife. She knew that he was dedicated to her and likely wouldn't often use her special privilege services.

Another French voice rose behind her "there's an open one beside me" he said to her" his dark eyes shining. She obliged and took the window seat beside him.

"That's right" Fleury said "Keeping it Québécois baby" the whole plane laughed.

After the plane had taken off the boys were in their various pursuits, Crosby and Flower duelling Bennett, Neal and some others in Socom. Tanger usually joined in but opted to get to know his specialist.

"I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot" he said to Heather.

"No," she said to him "it's ok, if anyone should be upset it's me." She added. "I kind of put my foot in my mouth asking too much about your personal life ." She said looking down.

"No it's fine" he said. "Really." He reached for his iphone and scrolled through some pictures "this is Alexander" he said with a smile. "He will be a year pretty soon. He is growing up so fast." He showed her pictures of his sweet little boy, videos of his first crawl, first words. She really felt like he was opening up. "Catherine is coming down when we get back with him. She is going to stay for about a month" he added.

"That's great Heather smiled with a little tear in her eye. "Every boy needs his daddy." She added. She looked out the window trying to hide her forming tears.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kris asked her looking genuinely confused. "Can I help?" He asked.

"No no, it's just..." She started leaning in making sure nobody else heard her "can you keep a secret?" She asked him.

He mimed locking his lips and threw away the key.

She took a deep sigh. "I have a boy too." She said looking into his eyes.

Kris looked her with a look of genuine acceptance "that's wonderful! How old is he? Will he be living with you?" He asked awkwardly.

"Well," she started "I wouldn't be so irresponsible to expose him to this lifestyle." She said suddenly feeling a little dirty about her job. "Plus he is at a very impressionable age" she said.

"Little guys always are" Kris added understandingly. "How old is he?" He asked again.

"He's not exactly little" she said looking down at the armrest between them. "He's thirteen" she said looking up for his reaction.

Kris tried desperately to hide his shock but couldn't "Thirteen?" He asked her like he was just hit by a train.

"Yeah," she said looking down regretting her choice to say anything. "I was 16" she started. "Are you sure you want to hear this story?" She asked warning him.

"Of course" he said putting a hand over hers.

"I was 15, living with my parents in Sudbury." She started "I used to sing anthems at Sudbury Wolves games. The guys got to know me and well I became a regular at team parties." She said continuing. "His dad and I..." She stopped as she was interested

"Do I know him?" He asked. "Is he in the league?"

"He was" Heather said looking at him. "Nealer knows him." She said slightly embarrassed to mention his name.

"Does Nealer know?" Kris asked as he put the armrest up between them moving a bit closer to her.

"No, not yet. I don't want to tell too many yet" she said.

"Deal" he said "So his dad?" He probed.

Heather took a big sigh "his dad is Andrew Raycroft. We weren't really seeing each other we just had a physical relationship." Heather said. "I suppose I come by this job honestly." She said blushing. "Anyway, I found out I was pregnant. Andrew was 19 and had just won the Goalie of the year for the OHL. He had a bright future and I wasn't about to ruin it."

"Does he know it's his son?" Kris asked sliding an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh I told him. I also said I'd keep the baby." She said. "I raised him and went to school while Andrew excelled in hockey." She said. She pulled out her phone "this is my son  
Avery" she said now taking her turn to show photos. "He lives in Italy with his dad." She said smiling "and his stepmom" she added. "He lived with me until he was ten." She said. "Then Andy and I decided it would be good for him to have some time living with dad. Mom can't teach him to play goal like his dad can" she smiled another tear falling from her eyes.

"He's handsome." Kris said not quite sure what to say. "So you guys obviously didn't work out."

"Nope," Heather said. "We tried a few times but it just never was there. We were great between the sheets but not as a couple" she said.

"Yeah I get that" Kris said. It was his turn to glance off into the distance now. " Sometimes sex is just sex you can't force a relationship" Kris said.

"Hence my job " Heather said with a smile.

"Oh no, you're here for more than that" he said to her. "But I now understand your being partial to goalies." He said with half a smile that looked so sexy on his face.

She smiled back and gave Kris a hug holding onto him for a little longer. They were getting ready to land.

"Don't worry Mama, we can be there for each other. Together" Kris said planting a small kiss on her cheek.

"You got it Big Daddy" she said to him.

The crew had landed and made it to the hotel. Kris had been nice enough to take Heather's bags to her room for her. Heather opened her suitcase looking for something a bit more comfortable.

"I can't wait to get to the beach" she said to him "perhaps when you boys are at practice" she smiled.

"Oh no," Kris said to her. "We're not missing seeing you in this he said pulling out a silver lame bikini. "Unless" he looked up at her with a smile "you'd give me a private show right now." He said hopefully with a raised eyebrow. She grinned and took the bikini from him as she headed into the bathroom to change into it. Kris moved the suitcase off of the bed and lounged in the middle of the bed undoing his tie and shirt as well as taking off his belt and shoes.

"Tada" she said coming out of the bathroom giving a little spin to give him the full effect.

"Wow...hot..."he said not taking his eyes off of her. "How big are those? Seriously?" He asked as she came and knelt over him straddling his waist

"32...Double G she said slowly for effect as she undid the two strings holding up her bikini top.

"GG for God Good." He said taking in her chest in its full naked glory as he reached out to grab her breasts "damn that fool Raycroft for not wanting these anymore."  
He said with a grin as he rubbed her nipples between his fingers rolling and pinching as he went. He brought one nipple to his mouth and licked and sucked as Heather ran her hands through his gorgeous hair.

"God Kris" she said to him "that feels amazing" she undid his shirt sliding it off of his body. She leaned into his chest and he took her lips onto his. His tongue probing her mouth in a sloppy, hot kiss. She reached for the button on his pants and undid it pushing his pants and boxers down with them letting him kick them off. His thick, hard cock sprang and dangled back and forth ready for enter into her wet pussy.

With one swift movement he flipped them over so. That he was on top over her. His mouth moved to the ties of her swim bottoms undoing them both with his teeth. He yanked the suit from underneath her with his teeth and tossed it to the side. He could see her slick wet folds glistening already. His tongue parting them ever so slightly licking up and down slowly. He then grabbed the little nub at the top of her pussy between his teeth.

"Oh God Kris" she said as he nipped at it lightly. Taking a few more licks Heather pulled at his sex hair. "Fuck you know what to do with your tongue." She said to him. He slid up her body licking and kissing his way up until he got to her mouth. He kissed her and she could taste her wetness on his lips.

He briefly pulled away from her mouth while rubbing her left breast in his hand "you are on the pill right?" He asked assuming.

"Yeah, don't worry big daddy." She said to him affectionately. He smiled at her going back to her lips sigh his own as she ran her hands through his hair. She could tell she'd enjoy this hair for many times to come. Be slid into her slowly letting her get adjusted to his length and girth.

"Fuck you're tight." He said slightly surprised. "You feel so good" he said starting to pump in and out. She could hear her wetness as he pulsed in and out. He picked up speed and she continued to run her hands through his hair. He took one of her legs and put it over his shoulder probing deeper. They were both close he could tell as he sped up.

"God Kris I'm going to cum!" She said to him as she arched her back and let her body just go. He continued to go in and out of her, balls deep feeling her pussy clench around his cock. Finally it was his turn for release.

"Oh Fuck Heather" he said pouring himself into her. "God you feel good" he said finishing his release.

He leaned down as she brushed some of his sex hair out of his face and gave her a smile and a kiss .

"Who's your daddy now?" He asked her with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yellow or blue?" Heather asked while holding the two dresses up to her body.

"Yellow." Said Pascal who was lounging on the bed watching sports centre.

"Really?" Heather asked scrunching her nose and holding the dress up to her body. "It doesn't wash me out?" She asked.

"No, not at all." Said Duper popping a chip into his mouth. "It brings out your eyes. Plus it's penguins colours." He added.

"Yellow it is." Heather said with a smile. "Thanks Duper." She added as she put the dress on. She shimmied over to him and signalled for him to do up her dress. "You sure you won't come with us?" She asked him.

"Nah, you don't need an old man slowing you down." He said to her as he did up the small hook and eyelet on the top of the mini dress. "Plus Carol-lyn is skyping me in an hour." He said patting her shoulders as she turned around.

"Does she know I'm your human body pillow for the trip yet?" Heather asked with a laugh.

"She does." He said settling back against the headboard of the bed. And she's jealous." He said with a grin.

"Jealous?" She asked putting on her diamond stud earrings and slipping on her black leather sling back shoes. "Of me?"

"No no of me." Pascal laughed. "It's fucking cold in Pittsburgh and she needs a bed warmer!" He said chuckling.

Heather knew his wife understood the arrangement, Pascal was not known to take in the pleasures of a specialist. He was very devoted to her. But simple things like having a warm body beside him in the bed at night was something that both he and his wife saw no harm in.

"Well enjoy your night at don't wait up." Heather said grabbing her black wristlet.

"Be home by midnight or you'll turn into a pumpkin" he said to her then he patted his cheek for a kiss. Heather happily obliged him. "And the other one. I am French!" He said as she laughed and kissed the other one.

Heather made her way downstairs and met up with her boys. Kris, James, Beau, Sid, Marc Andre and Gino all dressed up in their best were ready to go.

"Boys." Heather said greeting them linking arms with Sid and Beau "where are we off to?" She asked.

"Mansion." Said Gino "It's big time hot spot for Miami." He said with a smile.

"Sounds great." Heather said as they piled into the hotel van. Much to her surprise when they got to the club, the name Sidney Crosby got them into a VIP room where they were served crystal on ice.

"Swanky." Said Heather talking a glass of champagne from Sid. "Shall we toast?" She asked.

"Of course." Sid said he raised his voice and glass saying "to our specialist Heather, may she bring us luck with the puck..."

"And is always a good fuck !" Beau finished Sid's toast as the boys laughed and clinked glasses.

"All talk no action Beau?" Heather laughed sipping on her champagne.

"I'll show you action." Beau said downing his glass and Flowers.

"Hey! Tabernac!" Flower swore as he knocked Beau up side of the head.

"Thanks Flower." He said handing him the two empty glasses. The two left the VIP area for the club's dance floor. Rihanna's Only Girl in the World came on and Beau pulled her close to him dancing and grinding on her. He turned her around so that he was grinding her behind and she could feel his excitement

"Beau honey, some girls like a bit of mystery." Heather said to him leaning in to his ear as he tried to kiss down her neck. "Come on I'll buy you another drink." Said heather dragging him off of the dance floor.

The two of them went back upstairs to their VIP room. Marc Andre spotted the two and called Heather over.

"So I have kind of a favour to ask of you" he said to her as she sat on a couch between him and James. "It's a bit embarrassing though" he said.

"Sure, anything" Heather said to him putting a hand on his knee.

"Well you see since the baby came My wife Veronique and I we need to spice up the love life."

"Flower are you asking me for a threesome?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. James nearly spit out his drink.

"Oh no no!" Flower said holding up his hands with laughter. "Nothing like that!" He said. "As much as I'd be into it I doubt Vero is" he added. "No I was wondering if you could babysit Estelle for a night so maybe we could have a night away." He asked embarrassed."if it's too much work I understand"

"No. Not at all!" She said to him giving his hair a tussle. "I love babies" she added with a smile.

"Would you like one?" James asked with a teasing grin.

"Maybe someday James. You'll be the first to know if I'm looking for a donor" she said cupping his cheek and lightly patting it.

"Donor?" He said in mock disgust "I only do things the old fashioned way." He said with a grin.

After a few more rounds Heather was starting to feel a bit buzzed "what time is it?" She asked Beau as she was sitting on his lap drinking her third corona of the night.

"11:15" said Beau looking at his oversized expensive watch.

"Take me home?" She asked Beau with her lower lip sticking out a bit.

"But it's still early" Beau said a bit disappointed.

"I know" said Heather as she started to trace a pattern on his chest with her index finger. "But Duper was counting on me being back. And if we go now I may have a bit of extra time for you" she said tapping his nose with the same finger.

"Ok deal" he said rolling his eyes. They said their goodbyes and hailed a cab back to the hotel which happened to be on the beach, a request by the players. As soon as they got in, Beau grabbed Heather's face and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her hard on the mouth thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She gladly accepted it and began to rub his rising erection through his pants.

Beau grabbed a $50 out of his wallet and handed it to the driver. "Eyes front and you saw nothing." He said.

"Beau, I doubt he's a hockey fan" Heather said jokingly as she undid his dress pants.

"You got it sir" the cabbie turned up his music that was in some strange foreign language.

Heather leaned over and placed her mouth over the head of Beau's throbbing cock circling her tongue over the head then quickening strokes up and down. His hand went to her hair as he groaned quietly in appreciation. Heather took more of him into her mouth as Beau arched his back forcing more of himself into her mouth.

Heather started to speed up with her mouth going faster and faster feeling Beau's hand slide down to her behind grabbing it as if to replace moans of pleasure. He knew he wouldn't last long as he was so turned on. She went faster and faster until she felt his cock twitch and heard Beau take a deep gasp inward as he came in her mouth.

"Doubletree hilton" the driver said as Heather rose from her place between Beau's legs and he did up his pants. Beau took a minute to pay the fare and catch his breath.

"Wow" he said entering the hotel. "I've done a lot of crazy things before but this is new" he said putting an arm around her lower back leading to the elevators. "Dear Penthouse forum..." He started as Heather giggled.

"Beau honey I think I could teach you a lot of things" she said with a smile. They got out on her floor. "2015, this is me" she said stopping in front of the room.

"Can I come in?" He asked leaning in to her rubbing her ass

The door suddenly opened "No Sunshine," said Duper from the doorway. "Say goodnight, she's late for me." He said with a wink. Some of the guys knew Duper would never be unfaithful to his wife. Beau was not one of them.

"No fair man" Beau said as he gave Heather a kiss goodnight on the cheek. "Just don't let the old man ride you too hard" he said to her. "I'm off to watch some porn and jerk off" he added.

"TMI Sunshine" said Duper shutting the door behind Heather as she walked in. "So," he started as he took off his white tshirt leaving him in green plaid pyjama pants. "How was the club?"

"It was ok" Heather said as she took off her shoes grabbing her white cotton Cami and blue sleep shorts. "Nothing out of the ordinary" she said from the bathroom as she washed off her makeup and put her hair in a ponytail. "Some drinks, some dancing...blow jobs in the cab on the way back..." She threw in to see Duper's reaction.

"Surprised you didn't kill the kid!" He said smiling as he turned down the sheets and got into bed. Heather briefly shut the door to change into her pyjamas. "Any of the others get lucky?" He asked.

"No not really." Said Heather from the bathroom opening the door. "A few of them danced with girls. James was like my watchdog" she said smiling.

"Someone's got a crush..." Said Pascal in a sing song voice.

"Who James?" Heather asked "nah" she said scrunching her nose.

"Come on!" He said. "The karaoke bar, you going home with him, James ignoring girls at the club..."

"And he told his parents I was his girlfriend the other day" she said a bit embarrassed.

"What?!" Duper said surprised.

"It's a long story, his parents were at his house, it was an easier explanation than a one night stand or a specialist" she said waving him off. She curled up next to Duper and snuggled in. "Night Pascal" she said getting comfortable.

"Night Heather" he added cuddling back just a little bit.

About an hour later heather's phone started buzzing. She rolled over and saw a message from James.

RealDeal:'You know its gonna make it that much better  
When we can say goodnight and stay together

Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up  
In the morning when the day is new  
And after having spent the day together  
Hold each other close the whole night through' Heather read and grinned she replied back

H: 'Beach Boys...how appropriate in the location James'

RealDeal:'be mine in Tampa?' He asked her

H: 'I think Flower has already claimed that spot. '

RealDeal: ':( no fun'

H: 'I'll see what I can do James. Now go to bed :p'

RealDeal:'night gorgeous 3'

H: 'night Jame'

Heather set her phone back down on the bedside table laying next to a snoring Pascal that had already rolled away from her reach. She heard her phone vibrate again

"God Jame, go to bed" she said out loud. She picked up her phone to see it wasn't a text at all. Instead it was a text from another man who had been in her life back in Canada.

'I still love you, I can't stop thinking about you. Please reconsider my offer.-J'

"Aaaannnd delete" Heather said pushing the button putting the phone down.


	6. Chapter 6

The Pens managed to finish their road trip coming away with two more wins in Florida. Heather was excited to get home to her condo. Roadies were fun but she was eager to get settled in to her place and make it her own. She had finished unpacking what few boxes she brought with her when suddenly there was a knock on her door. She slowly got up from the floor of her livingroom and strolled to the door. None of the boys had mentioned coming over but that was one of the fun never ending surprises of her job. She opened the door to see the wide open eyes of Brooks Orpik.

"Hey Heath" he said with a smile. "Can I come in?" He asked sheepishly.

"Sure Brooks, my place is your place" she said with a smile letting him in closing the heavy door behind her. "It turns out the last specialist bought her condo off of the organization." She said settling down into the plush leather couch.

"This one has a nicer view" he said to her.

"Yeah the city is pretty" she said looking out of the floor to ceiling windows

"I'm talking about the girl" he said getting up and sliding closer to her with a smirk on his face. Heather gave a small smirk and got up walking to the kitchen. "I'd ask about the last one but I know the rules. Beer?" She asked him.

"Sure." He said settling down in the couch picking up her remote and surfing the tv channels. "She just wasn't my type is all" he said taking the cold can from her. "Didn't have much of a brain, nothing to talk about. Adams was the worst of us when it came to that" he added. "Damn Harvard boy" he said laughing.

"So what brings you here?" she asked.

"Just wanted to hang out" he said rubbing her leg through her black lululemon yoga pants as she settled beside him.

"The wife is at some sort of WAG event. Shopping spending all of my money" he said with a laugh.

"Maybe I got into the wrong field, maybe I should've been a wife and not a mistress" Heather said laughing as she took a sip of her beer. "Did you have practice today?" she asked him as he put an arm around her.

"Yeah, that's also part of why i came, I pushed Tanger into the boards during scrimmage and I think I tweaked something" he said to her. Heather raised an eyebrow suspiciously

"Isn't that what you have trainers and massage therapists for?" she asked him wondering where this was going.

"Yeah we do, but I could use a woman's touch" he said with a smile. He turned his back to her and started taking off his navy pullover. "Left shoulder" he said to her before she could say anything further. Heather grabbed some hand lotion that she had on her coffee table and squirted some into her hands rubbing them together before getting to work on his shoulder.

"Well I do say that I'm here for anything." Heather said to him.

"So I've got to ask you" he said to her "Is it weird that I totally love my wife, like 100 percent, but then she goes out shopping, brings home these Lubeon or BonBon shoes or something and I just am thinking go away? Do you expect guys to care about that stuff?" he asked her.

"I believe the brand you're looking for is Louboutin" she said laughing "and no, but I've been around enough guys to know, athletes especially; that I just wear and don't bore you with the details." she said.

"Exactly!" said Brooks exclaiming holding his hands up in the air. "Like that silver bikini in Florida" he said. "It was hot. You just wore it and didn't practically explain everything to us down to how the garment is made" he said to her. "I can take harder" he said to her turning his head slightly. She stood up on her knees pushing more weight into his shoulder

"Yeah, Tanger liked that one" she said with a smile remembering their encounter in the hotel.

"I heard" he said rolling his eyes. "He went on about it for about an hour at practice" he added. "Hun this feels great but what I think I need is some heat on it" he said as she moved her hands off of his shoulder.

"I've got just what you need" she said to him. "Up" she added as he got up from the couch and led him to her master bathroom. "Soaker tub with jets." she said as she started a bath.

"Only if you'll join me" he added grabbing her around the waist pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss. His tongue mingled with hers in her mouth as his hands ventured south to her bottom getting a good grab in. She reached down to his pants and unbuttoned them sliding them to the floor while their tongues continued to dance together. He slid her pants off of her to discover she wasn't wearing anything underneath them. He ran a hand down to her smooth mound. He broke the kiss as she continued down to his neck licking and nibbling at his neck. "Do you always go commando?" he asked as he let her push his boxers to the floor.

"Nuhuh" she said sliding down his body with her tongue licking it's way down. "Had a bikiniwax and it's a bit sore" she added before she took him fully in her mouth licking and sucking up his lenght. His hands went to her hair pulling on her ponytail as she dug her nails into his ass.

"God that feels good" he said to her as she brought one hand around and massaged his balls with it. She continued licking and sucking going up and down his length more and more rapidly. "Baby you know what you're doing" he said as he closed his eyes and leaned back against the vanity table in the bathroom. She continued to pleasure him faster and faster, his hips now pulsing forward to meet her mouth. "I'm almost there" he said grabbing her ponytail and pulling. Not long after he reached his completion.

"Now" she said stepping into the tub "in" she said pretending to command him.

* * *

Not long after Brooks had left Heather's phone rang.

"Captain," she said into the phone upon answering.

"Hey babe" he said to her. She could hear his smile through her phone. "Dinner? At Hyehold, eight sound ok?" He asked her.

"Sounds romantic Crosby" she said. "Meet there or pick me up?" She asked as she looked through her closet looking for just the right dress.

"I'm picking you up of course" he said to her. "See you then?" He asked her.

"Sounds perfect" she said to him. "Bye" she added smiling into the phone.

As soon as she had hung up she felt her phone vibrate again in her hand. This time it was James.

"Jame" she said to him "nice of you to call" she said to him.

"I was thinking that maybe we could grab some pizza and beer and have a night in" he said to her "then maybe a sleepover at my place, the right way this time." He added a bit embarrassed.

"Mommy gone home?" She asked teasing .

"Yeah, she left this morning to go and visit my brother in Dallas" he added. "She's anxious to get to know my girlfriend though" he said laughing.

"oh no" she said remembering the incident. "You mean we haven't broken up yet?" She asked mockingly avoiding answers the invite out.

"Nah, to be honest I kind of avoided it." He said pausing. "So tonight?" He asked hopefully.

"if only you'd have called ten minutes ago. Sid called. We're going to Hyehold for dinner" she said excitedly but careful not to disappoint him too much.

"oh" he said sounding clearly disappointed. "That's quite the romantic spot."

"Yeah, I've never been." She said to him. "Looking forward to it. So another time soon?" She asked him trying to lift his spirits a little.

"If I neglect you too much you might dump me" she said. "Next time first round is on me. Deal?" She asked.

"yeah deal" he said to her. "I'll probably go over to Paulie's and I dunno, jerk off or something" he said

"woah there cowboy, tmi" she said "but I might join in on the circle jerk session another time" she said jokingly.

"I'll hold you to that" he said to her "enjoy your date or whatever" he said awkwardly.

"you too sweetie. Bye" she said as she hung up.

After picking out a red strapless cocktail dress she started to get herself ready for her date with Sidney. She curled her hair and applied a smoky eye and dark lip. Perfect for dinner by candlelight.

Sidney arrived promptly at 8, by the book as always. She was convinced that if he was early he would've waited outside her door until exact 8:00. He was a slave to his practicality.

"Babe you look beautiful" he said to her pulling her in for a small kiss. "Let's go. I reserved us a private dining room" he said to her as they walked down to his car.

"big spender" she said with a laugh. But she knew that for a woman to be seen in public with Sidney Crosby it could send the gossip blogs a flutter with rumours. They drove to the restaurant in a comfortable silence for most of the way, Heather held his free hand and he would occasionally give the back of her hand a kiss. She knew that this was all leading up to something, he wasn't usually romantic without the plan of getting something in return.

"Here we are" he said as he pulled into the parking spot. Just then her phone buzzed again this time, a text.

'Please give me a chance to explain, just says the word and I'm all yours. I'm so so sorry. Please talk to me-J'

"Not tonight J" she said quietly pressing delete.

"what's that?" Said Sid opening her door offering his arm

"Oh nothing. Just somebody who things he's something that's all." She said to him with a smile. "Don't worry about it"

Sid seemed satisfied albeit a bit confused. "Shall we?" He asked opening the restaurant door for her. 

Notes

Sorry for the delay! Slight personal trauma lately hats been taking my time!


	7. Chapter 7

Sidney and Heather were led to their table in a private dining room through a back entrance.

"I called ahead to ensure privacy" Sidney said to her pulling out a chair for her. They were handed their menus and given privacy to decide on their orders. "I don't get to do this much. But this place is pretty special" he said to her as she smiled at him over the candles that were on the table to give ambience. Hyehold was a Tudor style mansion that was secluded and off the beaten path and most of all very romantic.

"It's beautiful" she said looking at the vaulted ceilings and out of the windows overlooking well groomed gardens. "Have you been here before?" She asked him slightly tilting her head to the side meeting his intense gaze that barely left her since they had met that night.

"Not on a date." He said confidently his eyes looking steely and intense. "For a function. I knew that I had to bring somebody special here. Somebody who's beauty would outshine the scenery." He said reaching for her hand across the table and delicately kissing it.

Heather blushed. This was a charming side of Sidney that she hadn't seen before. "You sure do know how to sweet talk a girl" she said to him with a smile. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to charm me right into your bed" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is it working?" He asked her raising one of his own

"Hon in case you've forgotten I'm kind of a sure thing." Heather said confidently with a smirk. Just as Sidney opened his mouth to reply the waiter came in and took their orders.

"I have to admit" Sidney said leaning over to her "that dress...wow" he said looking her over again from what he could see above the table.

"Good choice?" Heather asked with a smile.

"Excellent choice" he returned her smile. "It reminds me of Jessica Rabbit" he said to her hoping she wouldn't be offended that he had just compared her to a cartoon.

"I thought so too!" She said animatedly. The waiter had returned with their wine and allowed Sidney to taste for approval. He gave a nod of approval as two glasses were poured.

"So the story of this place is a husband loved his wife so much that he promised her for years he'd build her a castle on a hill"

"How sweet" Heather said leaning her head on her clasped hands that were raised by her elbows being on the table, her mother would be horrified by her etiquette.

"So he finally did. And they lived happily ever after" said Sidney taking a sip of his wine. "Or something like that" he said laughing as she joined him in the laugh.

"Wow, to have somebody love you that much. She must've been doing something right" Heather said wistfully. "I'd sure love to find somebody to do that for me" she said looking down at the tablecloth.

"I would" he said trying to grab her gaze.

"Sid, we've barely had a chance to know each other" Heather said rolling her eyes looking back outside averting her gaze.

"I mean for the right girl." He said trying to cover his words. "Who knows, could be you" he said as he reached across the table for her hand.

"Well don't I look silly" she said blushing. She let him take her hand. "No I don't think I'm the marrying kind" she said looking back at him.

"Why not?" He asked her genuinely. "You're smart, funny, I'm sure you're talented" he said to her "I haven't heard you sing yet but I'm sure it's amazing" he added with a smile.

"It takes more to make a marriage than that" she said. "That's partially why I took this job, I'm no good at relationships" she said. "I find that I always want men that I can't have. And here I am servicing several of them" she said self deprivingly.

"You're more than that." He said to her looming deeply into her eyes. "You are so gorgeous. You could have any one of us come running to you with the snap of a finger" he said to her. "You understand our needs and idiosyncrasies"

"Nice word Crosby" she said passing her glass to him to be refilled. "Don't think I don't know that part of why you boys love me is because at the end of the day you can let me go, no strings attached then do it again later" she said. "You know, lather, rinse, repeat" she said with a laugh. Lucky he laughed with her.

"I'm not sure if I should be offended for myself or for you" he said to her smiling that famous Sidney Crosby smile. "But I can tell you that if I wasn't worried about having 25 or so other guys on my back I would ask you tomorrow to leave and be mine" he said to her.

"No way Sid, specialists are not meant to be the Sidney Crosby dating service" she said smugly. "Plus, are you confident if say yes?" She asked with a joking grin.

Sidney was about to answer when their meals arrived. He had the sea bass and she had the chicken. They started to eat, mostly in silence enjoying their food.

"Try a bite?" He offered her.

"Can't, allergic" she said shrugging.

"Just to fish?" He asked her.

"Fish, shellfish, crab, lobster, shrimp, squid, everything" she added. "I'd never make it in Cole Harbour huh?" She said with a laugh.

"Well I now know that Lobsterfest is out if I ever take you home" he said smiling. "So can I still kiss you or will that affect you?" He asked her curiously.

"I'll be fine, just take a sip of wine first." She said to him.

He did just that then rose from his chair moving over to her tilting her chin up placing his mouth over hers giving her a slow, tender sweet kiss. She could taste the sweet wine on his lips and his tongue. It was like a prelude of what was to come later. As he broke the kiss they looked I to eachother's eyes for a moment before he moved back to his seat.

"You looked like you needed that" he said to her with a half smile. They continued to finish their dinner in mostly quiet. After they had finished their entrees they had both decided to forego dessert. Sidney looked after the bill and held out his hand to help her from her chair.

"Care to walk off dinner with me around the grounds?" He asked her.

"Sure," she said realizing that she had forgotten to bring a coat with her. As soon as they had stepped outside, Sidney like a true gentleman had removed his suit jacket and draped it across her shoulders. "My hero" she said to him over her shoulder offering her mouth to him for a short kiss which he took then joined hands with her as he led her around the grounds of Hyehold.

"So I have a confession to make" he said to her as they slowly strolled the grounds together.

"What's that?" She asked curiously turning slightly into him to watch his face as he spoke to her.

"Mario didn't pick you for the job" he said to her looking at the ground as they slowed to a stop under a large oak tree. "I did" he said looking up at her.

"What? How?" She said as he put a finger to her lips.

"The last specialist, she was picked by an executive. Said executive decided that she should be his mistress and have more time for him rather than the players." He said looking deep into her eyes. "She was a gold digger. Threatened to expose the whole operation so they paid her off and let her go" he added.

"That makes so much sense" she said looking down at the ground. "But why me?" She asked. "And if you picked you must know..."

He interjected "Who recommended you?" He asked. "Yes. On both counts." He said to her.

"Both?" She asked confused.

"I know about Raycroft, and Avery. Quite the goalie I hear." He said with a smile.

Heather sighed a sigh of relief. "And you're ok with it?" She asked him.

"You have a child, so what? You love him and did your best to raise him" he said to her brushing a stray hair off of her face. "I was more disappointed to hear that Jason Spezza had an affair with you over the summer and suggests an abortion to hide it all from his wife." He said to her matter of factly as she turned away from him and started walking again covering her face.

"Oh God," she said embarrassed "you know." She said turning around with tears in her eyes. The mere mention of the Senators new Captain was enough to bring on a fu blown panic attack. "How did you know?" She asked him as she stopped again turning to him.

He reached to brush a stray tear from her face.

"Well he was one of your recommendations." He said to her.

Heather knew that part but couldn't believe that he told anyone, much less Crosby the torrid tale.

"He sang like a bird" he said to her. "About how the past five summers he'd sneak off to see you when he was in Toronto in the offseason or on road trips" he added. "He sounded proud really."

"You must think I'm awful" she said looking down at the ground. "Getting impregnated by two NHL stars. I guess I'm the ultimate puck bunny." She said

"You're human." He said. "In a weird way it was a way I knew you were qualified for the job." He said as they reached his car he opened the door for her before going to his own. He started the car in silence. "Look" he said turning to her. She refused to look at him but he turned her face to meet his intense stare "I still like you. Hell, I could fall in love with you if we keep having nights like this" he said with a smile. "You're an amazing woman. Beautiful, sexy, full of life. Don't doubt that" he said as he pulled her in for another long sweet kiss. He started the car driving towards home.

"He wants me back you know" she told him looking again at her hands avoiding Sid's face. "That's who texted me earlier" she said.

"I hope you said no" he said to her.

"I deleted it" she said turning to him.

"Good girl" he said smiling while putting a hand on her knee. She let out a small laugh feeling better taking his hand. "I can take you home if you're not up for anything." He said to her.

"No, I'll be ok." She said. The rest of the drive back was mostly in silence. Once Sid and Heather had gotten back to his condo, they went immediately to Sid's room.

Sid placed many feverish kisses on Heather's mouth. No words were needed. He wanted to show her just what she deserved. He no longer wanted to just fuck her, he legitimately wanted to make love to her. She had stolen his heart in such a short period of time. His hands went to the zipper of her dress that ran down her side. He slowly slid it down leaving trails of small kisses in its path. The dress fell to the floor in a small pool. He picked her up effortlessly and carried her over to his bed laying her down gently.

He slowly undressed for her first his tie, then his shirt, belt, shoes and socks meticulously done then his pants leaving him in his black boxerbreifs. His gaze never left hers but she finally looked down at his need clearly ready for attention. She started to get up ready to release it from his boxers.

"No" he said to her putting a hand on her shoulders. "Tonight is your night. You need to see how a man should look after a woman" he said to her as he started taking off her strapless bra letting it fall to the floor pressing her down into the bed. He took one of her nipples in his mouth licking and sucking intensely as she moaned his name. He placed kisses down her body removing her thong with his teeth and throwing it to the ground from his mouth.

He blew lightly on her clit before starting small circles with his tongue.

"God Sid, don't tease me" he continued his torture of her pussy licking and sucking at the small nub. He could feel her getting wetter and wetter. He could tell that she was ready. He gave a small nibble and rose from where he was before he got up taking off his boxers. He slid slowly into her inch by previous inch listening to her moan watching her eyes close.

Once he was fully in, Sid placed a deep kiss on her lips just staying in that position for a minute. After he broke the kiss they both opened their eyes and looked in to eachother's gaze

"Say the word and I'll send Brooksy into the corner with Spezz next game we play. Nobody breaks my girl's heart".

It may not have been the best thing to say, but at the moment it made Heather know all the more that Sidney truly wanted to make love to her that night.


	8. Chapter 8

"So you're sure Carolyne and Vero are ok with this?" Heather asked suspiciously with her arms crossed in the players lounge. "I mean I don't mind but..." She was cut off by Pascal

"it's not like you'll be having a hook up session with Beau or Brooksy while you're watching our kids. We trust that you have more tact than that." He said giving her a face.

"I suddenly feel like you have this bison of me being Maria Von Trapp, teaching the kids to sing Do Re Mi in perfect harmony." She said rolling her eyes laughing as she settled on the couch beside Flower. "Except I'm not exactly a nun, or even catholic" she added.

"And there's no Nazis chasing you out of Germany." Said Flower laughing.

"You mean Austria." Added Heather with a laugh.

"No, pretty sure it was Germany" Flower said with a wrinkled brow.

"Fleury I was in the show, it's Austria" she said shaking her head.

"Anyways" said Duper steering things back on track "tonight, 6:00 at my house. I'll order pizza for you and the kids" he said with a smile "makes meal time easier" he added.

"sounds great. Just 5 kids and me" she said .

"Who has five kids? " asked Neal entering the lounge freshly dressed in jeans and a 412 hoodie grabbing a blue Gatorade from the refrigerator. "Because the future Mrs. Neal needs to be ready for 6 or 7 at least" he said flopping onto the couch.

"Heather is our babysitter for the night" said Duper .

"want some help?" He asked her

"No way Nealer, my daughter is only 6 months old, she's a little young for you to corrupt." Said Flower laughing.

"I'm great with kids" his arms rose in defense "Oldest of five kids" he added. "I used to babysit my brothers and sister all of the time before hockey took over my life" he said.

"He has a point guys" Heather said raising her eyebrows nodding her head in agreement.

"fine" said Duper agreeing. "But keep the bad words to a minimum. And no funny business Neal, my couch doesn't have protection" Duper said getting up.

* * *

Heather. Arrived at the Dupuis home just after 6 that night. She saw James Mercedes already in the driveway. She rang the doorbell and soon after Pascal answered the door wearing what looked to be a very expensive custom made black suit.

"Handsome Duper" she said entering the home she turned and straightened his dark blue tie "there perfect" she said reaching up to give him a small peck on the lips. It was innocent and not meant in a sexual or romantic way. "Carolyn is one lucky lady " she said as he escorted her into the livingroom.

She heard a commotion coming from the livingroom as she entered she saw James wearing a black blanket over his head with a toy lightsabre in hand battling against Pascal's son Kody.

"Luke, I am your father" he said in his best Darth Vader voice. "You must turn to the dark side!" Suddenly he heard Heather giggle at the scene and he immediately stopped and took the blanket off of his head. "Oh hey Heather, I was uh, just helping Kody with some homework." He said nonchalant.

"and what subject would that be?" She asked still laughing at his antics.

"Umm...history, it's a historical reenactment of a lightsabre battle" he said looking at her nodding his head trying to be convincing.

"Smooth Jame, real smooth. But let me fix that hair of yours" said Pascal picking up one of his son's mini sticks ruffling James' hair just like he would before a game

"She's fed" MAF said of his daughter Estelle that he brought in to the livingroom with the rest of the kids. The doorbell rang "And that's the pizza. Here" he said passing off Estelle to Heather as he and Duper went to grab the pizza boxes.

"Hi Estelle, are we going to have fun tonight? Are we?" She cooed to the 6 month old little girl as she bounced her on her hip.

"looks good on you" said James smiling at her.

"Kids Daddy's going" called Pascal from the door. They lined up for him to kiss goodnight. "Be good for Heather and James. Do everything Heather tells you too and none of what James tells you to" he said with a smile

"Hey!" James said pointing his finger.

"Kody don't best up on Uncle James too much eh?" Said Fleury hi fiving the young boy as he ran back to the livingroom with his three sisters with a pizza box in his hand. "We could use him in the game tomorrow night to make Daddy look good." he added calling down the hall.

"I'm asking for a trade." James said in mock horror heading back down the hall. Taking Estelle into his arms "come on Estelle, I'll teach you some new names to call your daddy"

"be good to your girls boys" Heather said giving them both a peck on the lips and a hug. "Enjoy yourselves" she added. It was almost like a mother sending her sons off to prom. They were off to pick up their ladies who had spent the day beautifying themselves at MAF's house.

* * *

After dinner, Zoe, Maeva and Lola wanted to watch Justin Bieber's Never Say Never movie. Kody was busy playing with his Nintendo ds on the couch with James and Estelle looking on.

Heather and the girls were dancing around the room to Justin's song Baby when James said to them

"hey girls, you know Heather is a professional right?" The girls replied to him with awe.

"well not anymore" she said sitting down beside James on the couch taking Estelle back from his arms. "I haven't done a show in a while." She added.

" Don't let her fool you. She's a pro." He said to the girls as he got up and danced with the girls. "Come on Zoe" he said to the little girl. "Let's dance". James continued to dance like a crazy person with the girls until the movie ended. It was bedtime.

"james you take Cody, I've got the girls." She said.

"I'll take Estelle to even things out a bit." He added taking the little girl up with him.

Lola, the youngest was easy practically asleep on her shoulders. Maeva the eldest was allowed to stay up a bit and read. So Heather took the middle girl Zoe and tucked her in to bed. She read her a storybook version of Disney's Cinderella.

"And they lived happily ever after." Heather said.

"do you believe in fairy tales?" Zoe asked her as she settled down into bed.

"I hope so." Heather said a little sadly not wanting to tell the little girl that happily ever after doesn't always happen. "I'm sure you will find your prince charming one day who will love you and spoil you to death." She said smiling tickling the girl.

"Like James?" She said smiling. "I hope he is my Prince Charming . He's so cute!" She said.

"You think so?" She asked with a smile. The little girl nodded her head enthusiastically. "Well don't let your daddy Know that." She said with a smirk, "now off to bed miss Zoe" she said giving a hug goodnight.

Heather headed downstairs to the livingroom where she saw James lounging on the couch with a sleeping Estelle on his chest. She quietly came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Estelle had fallen asleep watching Thomas the tank engine with James.

"She's out" he said in a whisper. "We've bonded " he added with a smile. Heather came around and took the little girl from his chest to put her in the playpen in an adjoining sitting room.

" James you're a very useful engine" she said echoing a line from the show on tv as they both chuckled. Heather placed her down in the playpen and went back to the livingroom.

James leaned up against the arm of the couch with oneleg stretched and the other on he floor he patted his chest encouraging Heather to come and relax with him. She gladly obliged relaxing into his arms.

"So what are we watching?" Heather asked as she snuggled into his chest.

"Wedding Crashers. One of my favourites." He said to her.

"Mine too." Heather said.

"Rachel McAdams and Isla Fisher" he made a purring noise. "Doesn't get much hotter than that. They're way too hot for the guys in the movie."

"No way," Heather said as she felt James run a hand through her hair. "Bradley Cooper. Those eyes mmm" she added.

"Better than mine?" He asked her as she turned around resting her chin on his chest looking up into his blue green eyes.

"hmm." She said raising an eyebrow as James gave her a pleading look while rubbing the small of her back. "You win" she said with a smile. "Mostly because I haven't seen his up close in person she said sliding up his chest giving him a small kiss.

"Bitch" he said between kisses giving her a playful slap on her butt. The two of them kissed not intensely but sweetly, making out for what felt like hours. His soft tongue caressing hers while rubbing his hand over her back grabbing her ass.

"You looked pretty natural with the baby tonight" he said to her between kisses. "I meant that." He added.

"I've had some practice." She said remembering James didn't know about her son Avery. "Lots of babysitting jobs" she added as she leaned in continuing kissing him grabbing the back of his head keeping a hand in his hair massaging his scalp. She could feel him awakening underneath him. She slipped a hand between them undoing his belt and jeans while slipping a hand down rubbing his already hard need over his boxers. He moaned into her mouth enjoying every small stroke she made with her fingers.

"I'm so glad I came tonight" James said to her as she continued to rub and he looked into her eyes. He shifted them sideways to make it easier for Heather to access his need. "I've missed my time with you." He said to her feeling like it had been forever since he had had some time alone with her. However they were interrupted by a faint cry in the other room. James did up his pants and Heather rolled off of him. He went and picked up Estelle walking her into the next room.

He stood in the middle of the floor swaying with Estelle in his arms shushing her to calm her. "Sing for her" he said. "And me, please?" He asked sticking his lower lip out a bit.

Heather took a deep breath and launched into I found a Boy by Adele_._

She sang:  
"I thought I told you, he'd be home soon  
Couldn't help myself, you're too good to be true!  
I fall short each time,  
Every time he ain't here  
You and your charm creep closer, closer and near,  
Like a fool for fire I fall, with my pride and all!  
Like a bomb before explosion,  
Ticking by your call You're the wiser one, disguised from greed  
And I'm just a child who longs on her knees.

But I found a boy who I love more,  
Than I ever did you before,  
So stand beside the river I cried,  
And let yourself down!  
Look how you want me now but I don't need you!"

"It worked" James whispered as he laid Estelle back down in her bed. He walked back Into the room. "Your voice it's amazing" he said smiling cupping a hand on her cheek. He leaned in for a kiss. This time more intensely , deeper, probing his tongue more and more into her mouth. He took one hand and rested it on her behind lightly grabbing it. His other hand slid up her shirt to the clasp of her bras. He had just finished undoing the clasp when he heard a door shut.

"Honey, we're home" called MAF entering the room as James quickly withdrew his hand.

"again?" He asked her leaning her forehead against hers as Heather sighed and chuckled. "Do I have some sort of sex radar or something?" He asked her


	9. Chapter 9

James was busy helping MAF load his car with Estelle's baby things in the car when Duper pulled Heather aside.

"So you two looked pretty cozy when we got home." He said to her with a smile.

"You saw that huh?" She asked with an embarrassed blush on her face.

"Even if I didn't it was written all over your face. a." Said Duper smiling a half smile. "I won't keep you. I know you have a job to do. Neal really seems to like you."

"actually we haven't...we umm haven't" she said not wanting to finish that sentence.

"Been to pleasuretown yet?" He asked her with a serious look in his eyes.

"Yeah" she said biting her lip looking at the floor

"What the hell is he waiting for?" Asked Duper laughing. "If it was me I would've boarded that train ages ago" he said with a glint in his eyes.

"Well bad timing I guess." She said "and selfish teammates who use my time just to cuddle" she said leaning her forehead against his. he laughed and gave her a small kiss on the nose. "Would it be wrong of me to ask you why you don't..."

"Partake?" He finished her question. "I don't know. I never have. I guess I just never saw the need." He said with a smile in his eyes. "Carolyne and I have talked about it. She doesn't love the idea but also would rather see me with somebody safe rather than a random girl you know?" He said to her with a wrinkle in his brow.

"I shouldn't have asked." She said with a nervous laugh "Plus I do enjoy our cuddle sessions" she said to him. "Sometimes it's nice to be touched and intimate like that." She said wistfully. "But I do feel a little weird discussing this after watching your kids while you were on a date with your wife." She said scrunching her nose.

"yeah I get that" he said smiling. "One last thing, never say never" he said tapping her nose with his finger. He glanced past her shoulder and saw James waiting for her in the doorway. "I think somebody's waiting for you." He said nodding towards him. She smiled and gave Pascal a hug. He sent her on her way with a small pat on the bottom.

James helped her with her coat and walked to the front driveway with her. He leaned in for a kiss when her phone started to ring.

"Ignore it" he said to her brushing a stray hair from her face as he leaned in and began a slow sweet kiss as her phone silenced. Seconds later it started vibrating again, Heather pulled the phone out of her pocket.

"It's Nisky" she said looking down at the phone. "He doesn't usually call this late. Something must be up" she said as her phone continued to go off.

"Give me the phone" said James with his hand out. He answered the phone "This better be good Nisky" he said into the phone. "Yeah, I'm with her. How else would I be answering her phone? No you haven't interrupted anything ..yet" he continued harshly. "Yeah here she is " he said handing heather the phone.

"Nisky , what's going on?" she said into the phone "Alright...I'm at Dupers I can be there in 20...meet you at my place" she said hanging up.

"So what's going on?" Asked James sounding disappointed.

"Beau is really drunk, he needs a babysitter" she said as he sunk into his front seat.

"Doesn't Sid live just as close?" Asked James a bit annoyed.

"You know Sid and his superstition. Plus there was no answer from him" she said. "Tell you what, after the game tomorrow night I'm all yours until we leave for Philly on Thursday" she said with a smile. "Wednesday is an optional skate"

"Promise?" He asked her hopefully. To answer him she just gave him a long kiss and went off to her car

Heather arrived home to see Beau slumped down against her door with Nisky against the opposite wall.

"Hhhiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Beau said happily and very sloppily drunk. "Hey Nisky, i think I'm getting lucky tonight" he said in a loud obvious whisper as Heather and Nisky helped him into her apartment.

"No you're not Sunshine" she said using his nickname. "You're going to sleep" she said as they took him to her bed.

"How about a 3 way huh Nisky? You know she went down on me in a taxi and then we fucked on the beach"

Matt raised an eyebrow to Heather as they put Beau into Heather's bed.

"Half truth " she said to him. "Take your pick which one" she said to him smiling. "So what won't he remember in the morning?" Heather asked as she walked Nisky to her door.

"Ex girlfriend was at the bar with another guy. He started pounding back tequila and that was that" he said.

"I'll take care of him and make sure he gets to the game tomorrow." Heather said showing Niskanen out.

He turned to her just before he left "It was the taxi wasn't it"

"Bye Nisky" she said shaking her head closing the door as she walked back to her room she heard Beau singing Chelsea Dagger very loudly and off key.

"Chelsea Chelsea I believe that when you're dancing slowly sucking your sleeve..."he sung as she entered the room.

"Wrong team Beau" Heather said to him as she grabbed her pyjamas to change into. "That's Chicago's goal song"

"That slut Chelsea...she's with some investment banker. Come on? Who should pick a banker over all of this?" He asked pointing to his body.

"Depends." She said quietly. "Is the investment banker a sloppy drunk?" She asked him slipping on a pair of pink cotton shorts and a white tank top to sleep in. Nothing that she was too worried about getting puke on.

"Hey I'm not drunk" said Beau raising his head off of the bed. Heather started taking his shoes and pants off. "Round one already babe?" He asked getting ready to slip off his boxers.

"Nope, you're going to sleep." She said taking his hands off of his boxers. "I'm simply making you comfortable." She said as she left the room to get him some water and Advil. He'd need it soon.

"You're a good friend Heath" he said to her as she walked into her kitchen. Her phone buzzed as she grabbed a couple of water bottles

RealDeal: how's Sunny?  
H: sloppy, thinks he's getting in my pants tonight.  
RealDeal: oh hell no. I've got dibs on those pants for tomorrow night thanks ;)  
H:somebody's sure of themselves  
RealDeal:I can only be left with blue balls so many times.

Heather laughed at the last message. Poor James didn't have much luck with her. Suddenly she heard the sounds of retching coming from the bathroom.

H:gtg, Sunshine's Throwing up.  
RealDeal:gross. You know you playing nursemaid is kind of hot  
H:you must be horny. Cleaning up puke is not hot. Night Jame. See you tomorrow.  
RealDeal:see you in my dreams ;)

Heather was relieved to see that Beau had managed to get to the bathroom and not destroy her room by throwing up all over her bed.

"Here, drink this." Heather said passing him the water. She sat down on the bed and motioned for Beau to sit in front of her. She started to massage his shoulders and neck to keep his blood flowing. "So this girl, was she really worth the headache you're going to have tomorrow?"

"She's hot Heath. Like hotter than you. No offence." He said turning his head slightly back to try and catch her eyes. "She was like my...my other half or something. Then one day she broke my heart" he said in a sad voice.

"Yeah, I've been there." She said to him thinking about her relationship with Jason. "I thought I found the guy of my dreams. Turned out he never intended to leave his wife for me. I was always meant to be the bit on the side" she said starting to massage harder as her anger bubbled up.

"Woah, and now you're like a professional mistress." He said to her. "But we are talking about me here" he said silencing her.

"Sorry, continue" she said as moved laying back on her pillows and Heather curled into his lean, muscular side.

"We met in Denver at school. We were together until two months after I made the show" he said sounding sad. "I thought she was my one. She left me and just left a letter saying she was done" he said. "She had been cheating since week two of us being here"

"Ouch." Heather said rubbing his chest in small circles.

"You know you're good at this. You should be like a nurse or professional mom or something. Hey then you'd be a professional MILF" Beau laughed out loud thinking it was hilarious.

"I've had lots of practice putting hockey players back together after rough nights." She said to him.

"Oh yeah?" Looking at her resting his chin on her hair. "So tell me a story. Was the guy a hockey player?"

"Yes" she said simply. She figured that he'd forget come morning anyway along with the rest of what happened that night. "Jason and I were fuck buddies on and off for 5 years." She said. "Certain things complicated out situation. He had a serious girlfriend and I had...well never mind" she said. She figured he was engrossed in her story as she heard nothing but silence. "Anyway, on his wedding day he decided to text me telling me that he had to go through with the wedding. That he loved his fiancé but wished that it was me." She said pausing "he moved on having babies and I just kind of was around then last summer things heated up again and I got pregnant" she said to him tears coming to her eyes. "Obviously I'm not having a baby now. So I finally ended it" she said looking up at him. He was breathing deeply resting in a comfortable, likely relieving sleep. She gave him a kiss on his forehead and grabbed her phone.

She scrolled through her photos until she got to one of her and Jason. It was in Toronto after a game. She was wearing his jersey, a short skirt and boots sitting on his lap likely after a night of bar hopping. In the picture Heather was smiling at the camera while Jason rested his forehead against her head with a genuine happy smile on his face. It must've been a good ten minutes that she say and looked at the photo. She then went to her contact list. She almost hit send to call him. Instead she opted to text. Looking at the clock it said 2:45

H: hey J are you up?

It was like he was sitting there waiting for her to message him. Like they still had the esp like connection that they used to have. Suddenly her phone started to vibrate as she saw the same photo and the name 'Spezz' written across her phone. She figured it'd be cruel to not answer as she sought him out .

"Hey." She said into the phone. "How are you Jay" she got up and went to the living room just in case she woke up Beau.

"I miss you" was all that he said to her with moments of silence following.

"Do you miss your child too?" Heather asked with a bite in her voice.

"Would you believe me if I told you yes?" He asked her.

"Maybe. I'd be 20 weeks today you know. She said to him fighting back tears. "We could've known if it was a girl or boy" she said.

"It was a boy I know it. Likely my only chance to have one and I guess I'm being punished for having an affair" he said to her.

"Jason I'm not an idiot. I know you slept with other girls" Heather said.

"I didn't love them" he said to her. "What I did was stupid" he said to her sounding like he meant it. "I should've told Jenn it was over years ago."

"But you didn't. And you traded perhaps your first born son to ensure you got the C after Alfie left" Heather said knowing it sounded cruel. Like it was a deal with the devil.

"You could've kept the baby. I didn't drug you and force an abortion against your will." Said Jason fighting back. Something he almost never did with her in the years that they had been together. Minutes of silence fell between them. Heather knew that he was right. It was her choice no matter how hard he pushed her to hide the pregnancy. "So why did you call?" He asked her.

"I missed you I guess. I've been hiding and it was time to face the truth." She said.

"Are they treating you well?" He asked her in a soft voice.

"Like a queen. I think Crosby's in love" she said with a slight laugh.

"Lucky guy" he said to her. "How is Avery?" He asked referring to her son.

"Still in Europe with his dad. He's on the radar being scouted" she said. "Part of me hopes he will come home and play in the OHL" she said to him finally dropping her guard. "Sophia and Nicola must be getting big" she said referring to his daughters.

"Yeah" he said she could hear the smile in his voice. "Soph is on skates now." He said

"Just don't teach her that no look drop pass ok?" Heather said her guard falling further and further.

"Hey now," he said to her joining in her laughter. "You're my Angel you know that?" He said to her. "Just like that song you used to sing to me." He said referring to Angels by Robbie Williams. The chorus described them perfectly.

"And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead" she sang into the phone to him.

"Do you sing to anybody on the team?" He asked her.

"Just one" Heather said to him. "To be fair he sang to me first" Heather said laughing thinking back to James and the karaoke bar.

"I miss your voice. I miss you. I can't take back the past but...god what am I trying to say?" Jason asked himself.

"I don't know" said Heather "but I do know we are long over." She said to him. "Jason we've got to move on." She said to him.

"Come for Christmas" he said to her. "You can stay at my condo and I will be at my parents with Jenn and the kids" he said to her.

"Jay I can't" she said to him. "We can't keep this cycle going" she said. "You looked into this job for a reason. So we could both move on" she said to him.

"Consider it...please" he said to her as she paused.

"Jason I..." She started wanting to stand her ground and say no.

"Just promise me you'll consider" he said to her. "At least give me that hope"

"Jason...I...ok" she said to him.

"Goodnight Angel" he said to her

"Night Spezz" she said hanging up her phone.

'What the hell did i just do?' She thought to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

It was game day. Heather arrived at the arena in her standard game day uniform of a crisp white blouse, black pencil skirt and her hair in a tight French twist at the back of her head. To top it all off she had on a pair of killer black heels. A YSL knockoff pair that she had bought in Toronto for about a third of the actual price. She could afford the real thing right now with her condo, car and basically lifestyle paid for. She had been able to put away at least a grand a month for savings. Some of it went into a savings fund for Avery for the day that he came back home or chose how he wanted to live.

One of the benefits of having a child with Andrew Raycroft was that her son Avery was well looked after financially. She intended to pay support but Andrew preferred that she put the money away for his future. Part of Heather felt that it was guilt that made him do this. The guilt of not overly trying to make things work with her, not making a cohesive family unit for himself, Avery and Heather. She knew that they would never be. They got along better now than they had since they had been somewhat together.

Just as she was reaching the game of two touch going on with the players her phone rang. She saw the international number from Italy. It was 5:30 in Pittsburg, meaning that it was 11:30 there. Heather picked up the phone on the second ring.

"Aves! I've missed you how are you?" She smiled into the phone "isn't it a bit late for you to be calling?" She asked. The voice on the other end was a million miles away but sounded clear enough to be standing beside her.

"Mom please, I'm not a little boy anymore." Avery said to her. His voice sounded lower than the last time she'd have spoken to him. "How's Pittsburgh? How's the penguins?" He asked her. She and his father had come up with a cover story that Andrew had found her a job as a media assistant for the Penguins. How else do you explain to your 13 year old son that his mom was servicing some of the best hockey players in the NHL?

Their conversation flowed back and forth easily. From school, to hockey, to the new girlfriend that Avery had. Something she'd have to get used to, Avery having another woman in his life.

"Can I talk to your dad a minute?" She asked him as their brief conversation winded down.

"Sure, love you mom" he said to her as she heard yelling for his dad.

"Bunny," she heard Andrew's voice into the phone calling her his affectionate pet name for her. Bunny, after a puck bunnies, due for her penchant for hockey players. "So umm, I was thinking that our son needs to have the talk" he said with a laugh in his voice.

"Andy, he's 13. If he doesn't know where babies come from by now.." She said with a laugh.

"Haha" he said to her. "I mean the talk about...protecting himself" his voice got a bit deeper.

"Andy he's 13. Isn't that a bit young?" She asked him.

"Oh come on, you were just a bit over a year older when we were getting together" he said with a chuckle. "And I know I wasn't the first to play in that sandbox" he said to her teasingly.

"Oh yeah? What if I lied? What if you were the first?" She asked questioningly walking away from the guys not wanting to expose too much to them.

"Nobody with a mouth like that had no experience Bunny, not even you" he said to her.

"Natural talent" Heather said jokingly. "I talked to Spezz last night." She said to him. The two of them had played opposing each other since their OHL days.

"He's still after you?" Andrew asked her sounding annoyed. "You need to stay away from him. He's no good for you." He said protectively.

"Says the guy who introduced us, and helped arrange some of our trysts" Heather said in a harsh tone.

"That was a long time ago. We both grew up, he didn't" said Andrew taking on a more serious, angry tone. "Please promise me one thing, don't go back to him." He said to her.

"I can handle myself" Heather said to him.

"I know you. You see him again, you'll fall all over again and get hurt" he said protectively. "You're too good a person to be hurt like that."

"I won't do anything stupid Andy." She was very careful not to say she wouldn't see him. If there was one person she didn't want to disappoint it was Andrew. "I should get going." She said.

"I still blame myself for what he did to you. I love you Heather" he said with a deep meaningful voice. She knew that this love for her went beyond the romantic love that they could've once had. He loved her unconditionally as his son's mother.

"Love you too Andy" she said smiling walking towards the group.

"And call your mother, she worries about you." He said adding in quickly. Sometimes despite ruining the virtue of her little girl it seemed her parents liked Andrew better than they liked her.

"Yes DAD" she said with a joking laugh. "Love you forever Andy" she said hanging up the phone. She walked towards the game going on and Tanger was stretching himself out.

"Love you?" He asked her with an arched eyebrow. "Something we should know?" He asked brushing his sex hair out of his face.

"Andy" she said sitting beside him crossing one ankle over the other "My boy has a girlfriend" she said with mocking tears.

"Atta boy" he said nodding his head. "So you still tell Andrew you love him?" He looked confused.

"Yeah. It's a weird relationship. We will always love and respect each other. Plus I know it drives his wife crazy" Heather said laughing. "I kind of think she was so gung-ho over Europe to get him away from me" she said looking at her shoes.

"What man wouldn't Mama?" He said putting an arm around her kissing her forehead on the side. "You're beautiful, smart, you have a big heart" he said to her.

"And you've avoided me like the plague lately" she said turning to him with a raised eyebrow. "Things better with Catherine?" She asked him.

"Somewhat" he said getting up and offering her a hand. "That's not to say I couldn't use your company soon" he said with a smile. "Big Daddy needs some Mama time" he said encircling his arms around her.

"And you need to get ready for the game" she said taking his arms off of her.

The boys had beat Edmonton 3-2. James had asked Heather to wear something casual. After the game she changed into a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, black v neck sweater and deep purple uggs.

James met her in the player's lounge in jeans, black sneakers and a penguins hoodie sweatshirt. He saw her suitcase beside her and a smile drew at the corner of his mouth.

"So Mr. Real Deal, where are you taking me?" She asked lightly tugging on the drawstrings of his hoodie.

"Take you? Oh was that tonight?" He asked jokingly rubbing a hand on his chin. "I guess Muffy or Buffy will have to wait for a night" he said jokingly while holding out his hand to take hers as she allowed him to encircle his fingers with hers. "It's a surprise" he said grabbing her suitcase as they went to his car.

He drove her back to the karaoke bar where they had their first date night. It looked empty from the outside which Heather thought strange for after a Pens game. Especially a win.

"Is it even open?" She asked as he opened the door for her saying nothing at all, just smiling.

"Mr. Neal" said the hostess. "We've been expecting you" she said smiling. She led the two to their table and gave them their menus. "I'll be right back to check on you" she said to them.

"Where is everyone?" Heather asked confused. "Why is it so dead in here?"

"I rented the place out. For us" he said grabbing her hand across the table. "We kept getting interrupted last time we were here" he said to her. "And after" he said with a laugh. The waitress came back and took their orders. James ordered a burger and Heather got a chicken Caesar salad sharing a pitcher of beer. They talked a bit about the game, how James could improve his shot, how Fleury has improved, a bit of everything.

"So what are you singing for me tonight?" Heather asked him.

"I thought maybe we'd just maybe slow dance tonight" he said taking her hand and leading her out to the small dance floor. He took his iPod out and put it into the dock on the sound system. He pressed the play button and Keith Urban's Raining on Sunday blared from the speakers. They danced in slow circles, Heather rested her head on James' chest arms circled around his neck while his went around her waist.

'It ticks just like a Timex  
It never lets up on you  
Who said life was easy  
The job is never through  
It'll run us 'til we're ragged  
It'll harden our hearts  
And love could use a day of rest  
Before we both start falling apart

Pray that it's raining on Sunday  
Stormin' like crazy  
We'll hide under the covers all afternoon  
Baby whatever comes Monday  
Can take care of itself  
'Cause we got better things that we could do  
When it's raining on Sunday'

The words resounded in Heather's life lately. A small tear fell from her eye. James was being so sweet, all of the guys were. And yet last night she almost felt like if Jason had asked her to, she'd give it all up, betray them all for the enemy. James quietly sung the lyrics for her of the final chorus in her ear. He pulled her face up to this to kiss her.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked her wiping the tear away.

"Nothing, it's nothing" she lied. "Just that this is all so sweet" she said stroking his cheek. She silently added in her head 'and I've been treated like such shit by men real dates like this are new to me'.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked after pressing a short kiss to her lips .

"No, I don't want this night to end" she said as he hugged her to his chest

"I meant my home" he said with a wicked smile. Sex, he obviously was talking about sex. Now this she could handle. She pressed a steaming, sultry kiss to his lips giving him all of the answers he needed. He asked for the food to go and soon enough they were in his car going home. He put his iPod on again turning back to the same song she sung for him last date, Come a Little Closer by Dierks Bentley. This time they both remained silent as he took her hand kissing her finger tips, her palm, her wrist, and placing her hand on his upper thigh as if giving her the go ahead. Heather rubbed the inside of his thigh slowly, edging ever so closely to his need. She wanted to make him wait.

They arrived at his house entering the house giving each other small kisses on their way.

"Wait here" he said to her leaving her on the couch in the livingroom while he went into the bedroom and closed the door. A few minutes passed and James came out in just his boxers "Close your eyes" he said to her. Heather quizzically raised an eyebrow. "Trust me" he said holding out his hand. Heather complied as he led her into his bedroom. "Open" he said after pressing play on his iPod.

Heather opened her eyes and a small gasp left her mouth. James had lit scented candles all around the room and trailed rose petals to the bed where a Victoria's Secret bag sat.

"I guessed your size" he said giving it to her. She opened it up ands was a purple lace nighty leaving little to the imagination. "Go change" he said nodding towards his ensuite. As he waited for her to change he took off his boxers and climbed into bed.

"Ready for me?" She asked from the door.

"More than" he said anxiously. She slowly walked out slowly to the bed. He slid over making room for her to join. She seductively slinked her way over to the edge of the bed. She dropped one strap then the other letting the slip slide down to the floor. "Wow" was all James could say. He had been waiting for what seemed like ages to have this woman in his bed, uninterrupted. Now he finally had her, had his chance.

He slid his body over hers giving her a deep, passionate kiss. His hands slid from her thighs, up her waist up to her chest leaving goosebumps wherever he passed. His touch alone was enough for her to let out a gentle moan. James slid down to her breasts where he took an already hardening nipple between his lips. He slowly let his tongue circle around the nub as he looked up locking eyes with hers. He took his free hand and ventured it to her other breast to duplicate the motion. Heather arched her back pushing her nipple further into his mouth as he lightly bit down on it.

"Oh James" she said letting pleasure take over her body as he switched sides to the other nipple. She lightly traced her nails down his neck and back, literally fore play for what would be to come scratching down his back later.

"Are you ready baby?" He asked her eliciting another low moan from her throat as he slid a finger between her slick folds checking to see just how ready she was. "Oh yeah, so wet baby". She wanted to tell him that she had been wet since he started to kiss her hand in the car. The sheer sexual tension and anticipation balling up in her.

He carefully placed himself at her entrance sliding inch by precious inch into her

"Ahhhgg James" Heather said taking her hand and dragging her nails down his back as he pushed himself all the way into her.

"You're so tight baby" he said to her not wanting to move out of her. He'd stay buried deep in her forever he thought if he could. His mouth went back to the pleasureful assault of her breasts pushing them together and licking both, which was not an easy task; as he rocked his hips slowly in and out of her.

"James...can I?" She asked laboured as he continued to rub and rock her

"Can you what baby?" He asked her circling her nipples with his fingertips

"Can I aaagghhh" she tried again as he bit down on her nipple causing her to rake her nails down his back. "Can I go on top?" She asked him in a low, soft voice.

"As you wish baby" he said to her as they flipped each other over so that Heather was now riding him. Her hips picked up speed driving him closer and closer. "God baby you're so tight." He said trying to hold back, ladies first he was always taught. He placed a finger on her hot button massaging it and pressuring it to a point where Heather saw stars.

"Oh God James, I'm gonna cum" she called out riding faster. He sped his fingers up as she went faster. "Ooohhhhh Goddddd...James!"

What would preacher daddy think of his little girl's dirty mouth? James had to wonder as he drew her further and further to the brink. Finally Heather arched her back throwing her head back in triumph as she orgasmed squeezing his cock tightly as he soon found his release as well. She collapsed on top of him before rolling over to his side. They both struggled to catch their breaths.

"Worth the wait?" She asked him as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Fuck yeah" he said with a laugh before tilting her head up to meet his in a sweet yet hot kiss. "You looked so beautiful riding me. Like a goddess." He said putting a hand in her hair. Heather felt a bit silly to blush after what they had just done but couldn't help it.

"A goddess?" She asked a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, especially with the candlelight around you, it was like an ethereal glow or a halo. Almost like you're my angel" he said.

As soon as she heard him say angel she froze.

"Don't say that please" she suddenly thought of Jason, that was his name for her. "I'm neither of those" she said trying not to sound obviously upset.

"Well you're my goddess." He said placing a kiss on the top of her head. He got up slowly to blow out the candles and returned to bed spooning her as they went to sleep.

"Goodnight Angel" he said to her

"Goodnight Jas..James" she said quickly covering up the error .

'Fuck I'm in trouble' she thought.


	11. Chapter 11

It was 3am, well 3:07 to be exact. Something wasn't sitting right with James. He couldn't figure out what or why but he couldn't sleep. He heard a vibrating coming from somewhere on the floor. He found the culprit in Heather's jeans pocket. 3 missed calls and two messages. All from 'Spezz'. He looked a bit closer at the picture on her locked screen. It was none other than one of Heather and Jason Spezza.

"What the fuck?" He whispered. Feeling guilty invading her privacy he carefully placed the phone back in her jeans pocket. He turned on the tv in his room to the NHL network. There was a post game interview with Spezza he had got a hat trick that night. What does she see in this guy?' He thought to himself 'he sounds like a typical thick neck athlete and when he laughs like a computer nerd' he laughed to himself. He decided to change the channel and channel surfed to some Ryan Gosling movie. That didn't help much either. He decided to turn off the tv and go back to sleep. He snuggled up next to Heather spooning her. 'Perhaps they're just friends' was his final thought before going back to sleep.

Heather woke up to the rhythmic sound of raindrops against the window. James was still sleeping soundly beside her, slightly snoring with a small line of drool coming out of his mouth. She loved the feeling of waking up next to a warm body. Especially a warm, strong, well toned body like James. Just one of the perks of her job. She reached over to her jeans pocket grabbing her cell phone. She saw that she missed Jason's call. He was in Pheonix which was 2 hours behind. Meaning it was 8am there. Heather sat there contemplating calling him. James was sleeping, why not? She asked herself. She carefully slid out of bed and crept towards the door. Not a sound or movement from James. She crept out the door grabbing a stray Tshirt of James' along the way. Dialling the number, just as she thought it'd go to voicemail, but a very sleepy Spezza answered the phone.

"Morning Angel" he said sleepily into the phone.

"Good morning Spezz" she said brightly.

"See my hatty last night?" He asked like a four year old garnering for his mother's attention. "I scored them all for you" he said to her.

" I bet you say that to all of the girls." she said with a smile.

"Never." He said to her. "In fact I haven't even really talked to any since the game" he said to her.

"You mean your team specialist didn't give you a celebratory roll in the hay?" She asked him.

"Nah, not really interested." He said to her.

"Sure Jason." She said to him with a laugh. "I know your libido"

"Seriously," he said to her. "Your face was what I thought of after every goal. Well your face and your tits" he said honestly. That was the Spezza she knew.

"That's sweet...I think." She said. "Listen I have to go. I'm at a friends and don't want to be antisocial." She said

"Oh yeah? Which young buck is it today?" He asked her with a smile in his voice.

"I can't tell you that." She said in mock shock. "...okay it's James Neal" she said quietly.

"I officially hate him" he said to her. Heather heard steps coming behind her.

"Gotta go. Talk to you later" she said hanging up before another word was said. She felt James arms around her waist.

"Come back to bed" he said nuzzling her ear pressing his morning wood to the small of her back. He didn't ask her who she was talking to. He figured he'd leave things alone for now.

"Shouldn't we get up and do something with the day?" she asked turning around on the stool she sat on. He slid a hand up the Tshirt cupping her breast as he kissed her neck with light pecks and nips.

"I don't think so." He said picking her up whisking her back to his room. He wanted to make her forget about any other man she'd ever known. The only name on her lips for the next few hours would be James Neal.

James and Heather were sitting on his sofa enjoying a meal of take out Chinese and Gatorade. The majority of their time had been spent in bed not getting up until 3pm out of hunger.

"So do you have any...other friends in the NHL?" He asked her carefully.

" what do you mean?" Heather asked curiously picking up a piece of broccoli between her chopsticks.

"Well I mean, you said before a friend in the NHL got you the job." He said pushing his chicken friend rice around his plate.

"Yes" she said without answering his question fully.

"So?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"So?" She asked back

"Can I ask who?" He said to her.

"Listen James, I really can't talk about this right now." She said looking back down at her meal. "There's some things about me I'm not overly proud of" she said. "I had some wild past...indiscretions" she said popping a piece of of chicken in her mouth.

"Heather...my mother caught us remember? I would think we could share abut then with each other after that." He said laughing.

"Yeah I'm still trying to forget that one" Heather said with a small smile. "I'll tell you when I'm ready? Ok?" She asked him with a pleading smile.

"Ok" he said returning her gaze. Suddenly his phone rang. "It's the cappy" he said answering his phone. In speaker  
"Hey Sid"

"James, everything ok? You missed the workout today." Sid's voice came from the phone.

"Yeah, I was just entertaining some company" he said "Some very lovely company" he winked in Heather's direction.

"You with Heather?" He asked

"If you must know, yes. Making up for some lost time the other night when you wouldn't answer your phone and she had to babysit Beau" he added. This enraged Sid.

"You hardly ever skip optionals. Maybe I need to have a chat with Heather."

"You're just jealous she wasn't in your bed last night Sid" James said laughing.

"Just make sure you're on the bus in the morning or certain privileges may have to be suspended." Sid said seriously as Heather stifled a laugh.

"Yes MARIO" he said into the phone jokingly and promptly hung up They both collapsed into fits of laughter.

"Your eyes are gorgeous" Heather said to James after a few minutes of silence between them.

"Your everything is gorgeous" he said back to her. "We'd make a georgeous baby" he said in a light tone.

"I think we need a few more dates before considering that" Heather said pushing her food around her plate. "Perhaps once my specialist career is over" she joked.

"I'm glad you're our specialist" said James with a smile. "You're a lot of fun."


	12. Chapter 12

Two weeks had gone by, after a 4-3 loss to the Islanders at home it was time to get on a plane to Toronto for another road trip. The guys were feeling pretty down and Heather herself wasn't feeling her best.

"This seat taken?" She asked Brooks Orpik knowing that he'd be more than happy to have her sit with him. Heather and Brooks had an odd relationship. Sometimes he'd come over to the condo and simply say something like 'you, me, sex now' other times they'd sit on her couch, drink beer and watch football. In many ways he was her relationship with Andy and Spezz all in one.

"Why so glum chum?"  
She asked him as he sulked into his right hand.

"Did you really just ask me that question? We just dropped two straight and you're really asking me? I'm also a little surprised you use the word chum." He said to her perhaps a little more intensely than he should've.

"Sorry, maybe I should've sat beside someone a little more happy go lucky like Craig" she said mentioning perhaps the most intense player Craig Adams who was currently engrossed in War and Peace.

"Sorry it's just that we've dropped two games in a row. And it really sucks." Brooks said finally looking at her with his intense eyes.

"Do you realize how quickly your eyes go from creepy to gorgeous?" She said trying to get a laugh from him. It did get a chuckle and a grin from him.

"Yeah but who has better eyes than I do?" He said with a cocky laugh.

"I can think of a couple." Heather said with a laugh.

"Like..."he asked wanting her to continue.

"Let's see, Sid, Duper, James." She was suddenly interrupted by Brooks.

"Ah yes, lover boy" he said with a smile.

"Lover boy?" She asked "where's that coming from?" She asked him.

"Oh please, everybody sees how he looks at you, he follows you around the rink like a lost puppy" he said fluttering his eyelashes.

She and James were pretty close lately, especially after finally getting intimate with each other.

"I'm not here for a relationship Brooksy." She said. As if on cue James came up the aisle of the plane

"There's my girl" said James which caused Brooks to give her an I told you so look. James kneeled on the seat in front of Heather

"So umm I kind of forgot to tell my family that we broke up." He said as Heathers face became angry. "They were kind of hoping to sit with you at the game tomorrow and take us out to dinner after"

"James are you serious? You told me that you were going to do it almost a month ago." She said with a pleading look.

"Woah woah woah" said Brooks holding his hands up "back the motherfucking train up a second. Girlfriend?" He asked.

"James' parents...caught us during..." Heather started "foreplay" she finished looking at her feet.

"It was the easiest way to explain it to my mom that she was my girlfriend" James said to Brooks who was howling with laughter by this point.

"So not only is Heather your girlfriend, they caught you guys doing the nasty? Oh man this is too good!" Said Brooks getting up from his seat. "The guys are going to love this one." He said walking up the aisles ready to tell anybody who would listen.

James slid in beside Heather

"Look I'm sorry, my mom was just happy that I found myself a nice girl." He said looking into her eyes with a pleading look.

"Why would I be coming on a road trip as your girlfriend?" She asked him "she's obviously smart enough to know that girlfriends don't just get to travel with the team." She said.

"I told her you're a media intern" he said looking down at the floor. Media intern, the same lie she told her son.

"Oh" she said looking at her hands guiltily.

"I promise, I will tell them we broke up." He said to her.

"And when will that be?" Heather asked annoyed "after we are fake engaged ? Believe me James, I'm not the type of girl you want to take home to Mom and Dad" she said to him.

"Yeah you keep saying that but other than your profession what's so bad about you?" He asked her as her jaw dropped.

"I can't have this conversation right now." Heather said getting up walking towards the front of the plane. In a hough she sat down beside Kris.

"You ok?" He asked her.

"They will be." She said "Nealer is just prying where he doesn't need to be" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh I see" he said having a feeling he knew what she was talking about. "I think he just wants to help. What does he know?" Kris asked his dark eyes looking genuinely concerned.

"Nothing, and that's the way I'd like to keep it" she said to him. "Not everybody needs to know I'm damaged goods." She said quietly.

"Ever think that you give off the vibe that you are?" He asked her. "I mean sometimes it feels like you want us to ask about your past" he said to her.

"I don't think I have an answer for that one" Heather said to him looking into his eyes.

"Smarter than I look" he said with a smile.

Heather turned down her sheets at the hotel that night. She really didn't feel like going to a team dinner with the guys. She was still mad at James and wanted to calm down before she saw him again. She had turned on the tv to see The Notebook playing on some women's channel. She loved this movie. Suddenly a heavy knock was at the door.

'Please don't be James' she prayed as she got up from the bed. She answered the door. It was a very tired looking Geno. She opened the door right away greeting him with a hug.

"Geno! Come in" she said closing the door as he went to lay down on the bed. She followed him curling up beside him on the bed rubbing his chest in circles with her hand.

"You not go to dinner either?" He asked her

"Nope. Not hungry. And I'm avoiding James." She said with a frown.

"What Lazy do?" He asked her picking up stray strands of her hair and dropping them.

"He just...is prying too much" she said. "He keeps asking about my past and I just don't want to talk about it."

"Oh. Ok" said Geno. That was something she liked about him. He was a simple guy in the fact that he'd listen and not ask questions. "You know he like you a lot" he continued.

"I know Geno but I'm not there. I'm  
Not exactly here to find a husband." She said with a laugh looking at him.

"No because you are wife to all the boys." He said with a smile. "You look after us, make us happy when sad, you married penguins" Geno said with a laugh.

"I guess so" she said with a smile. She hadn't thought of it like that. He so innocently explained it to her that it almost made her job seem innocent. Almost.

"Hey Geno, get out you mothafucka" she heard a distinct French voice say from the door. It was Flower back from dinner with Tanger.

Geno got up with a laugh "Hey Flower, I have sex in your bed" he said as he walked out of the room.

"Did you guys really?" Flower asked as he started to undo his tie and take off his shoes Tanger doing the same.

"Nah, not this time anyway" Heather said with a wink.

"Good, I think the bed is going to be a little full tonight anyway" Tanger said purring into her ear before capturing her mouth in a searing, hot kiss. Suddenly from behind her she felt another pair of hands cupping her breasts from behind pressing himself against her ass. Flower slid her tank top over her head exposing her bare breasts

"Mmm no bra. Must've read my mind Cherie" Flower said into her neck as he kissed down to her shoulders twisting her nipples with both hands. Both men began to remove their shirts and pants before removing Heather's as they moved as a cohesive unit to the bed. Laying on their sides Kris grabbed her leg pulling it over his own before taking his boxers off and sliding himself into her. Flower continued to fondle her breasts and kiss her neck while grinding her from behind. Perhaps it was the French nothing's being whispered in her ear, or the way four hands were working on her body, Heather became lost in a haze shouting both of their names and even a few things in French herself. They continued like this for a bit until Flower moved from her side to lay on his back and remove his boxers. Heather slid away from Kris to move over to where Flower was on the bed and took him fully in her mouth before Kris lined up behind her and pounded home with his cock. She knew she wasn't going to last long being so turned on from sucking on Flower while being fucked from behind by Kris. Heather licked and sucked at his cock while moaning into it like it was a microphone while Kris buried himself balls deep over and over. Heather was first to orgasm with Flower coming soon after. She swallowed his hot load and collapsed on his chest as Kris continued from behind finally coming himself with a loud roar.

The three collapsed in a sweaty heap on the bed. After a few minutes of panting and catching their breath Tanger kissed the side of Heather's head.

"First French twist mon chere?"


	13. Chapter 13

Heather awoke the next morning feeling the warmth of two bodies beside her. She felt Marc-Andre's arms around her waist and had her own arms wrapped around Kris's middle with him facing her nuzzling her forehead. The two boys slept contentedly as Heather laid there with a shit eating grin on her face. Raising her head she saw that it was 8:30am. Team breakfast was in an hour with game day skate an hour after that. She heard her phone buzzing unable to reach it she tried to turn around without waking the other two. She managed to vault over a snoring Flower to grab the vibrating phone.

RealDeal: are you awake?  
RealDeal: was hoping we could talk alone.  
RealDeal: heading down to the gym will stop by your room after.

Well if anything she would give to him that he was persistent. Her anger for James had subsided a bit. She still wasn't happy with him but was beginning to come around a bit. Maybe she'd make a peace offering and meet him in the hotel's gym. She could use a good workout of the non sexual nature. She managed to inch her way down to the end of the bed, slithering and sliding like a snake through the untucked sheets. When she finally got out she wished that she had the nerve to take a picture. Flower had adjusted his position and was now being spooned by Tanger! Stifling a giggle she threw on a pair of Capri yoga pants, a sports bra and a hot pink workout top. Slipping her feet into her sneakers she grabbed her iPhone, headphones and room key and headed down to the gym. James was the only one in the weight room doing hammer curls with free weights.

"Need a spotter?" Heather said from behind him.

"Only if I can spot you." He said with a smile continuing his set.

"So I took some time to think and I'm sorry" Heather said as he set his dumbbells back on the rack.

"For what?" He said brushing his hands off and flipping some stray sweaty hair out of his face. This movement made Heather's mouth water her eyes narrowing.

"You know, being superbitch on the plane." She said with a half smile.

"Oh right." He said taking a sip from his water bottle. "We all have our days babydoll"

"Babydoll?" She asked with a grin.

"Yeah. I thought it could be my name for you, seeing as you didn't like Angel" he said with a grin. Heather took a step closer to him with a small smile on her face.

"I like it" she said smiling. Their faces leaned closer together until their lips almost touched.

"I hope I'm not interrupting" came the voice of Sidney Crosby entering the room getting on a stationary bike.

"Yep, you definitely come up to my chin." James said to Heather. "I'm a good 6 inches taller than you" he added trying to cover up their almost kiss.

"Good try man" said Sidney from across the room.

"Shut up creature." He said leaving the gym then turned and gave Heather a wink.

Heather climbed on the recumbent bike beside Sidney.

"So I missed you at dinner last night." Sidney said as he pedaled.

"Yeah I just had a lot on my mind. I needed some time alone" she said to herself. "I'm still getting used to my role you know?" Heather said.

"Do you ever miss your family?" Sidney asked. Normally Heather would evade the issue but Sidney already knew a lot about her delicate situation and troubled past. "I mean this is your first trip home and all" he added.

"Yeah it's a little strange being here." She said looking up at the tv that was playing sports highlites. "But my parents have my number, they know where I live and where I work. My dad's a Leaf fan so it's not like they wouldn't know I was coming to town" she added with a spiteful tongue.

"I couldn't imagine that." He said looking at her. "My parents are everything to me" he said.

"I used to feel the same way . Especially after Avery." Heather said.

"Maybe it could be that way again" Sidney said.

"I don't know." Heather said

Walking through the bowels of the ACC before the Leaf game brought so many memories back to Heather. So many memories here with Andrew, bringing a young Avery to games, it was a little surreal to her. She walked by the boys playing two touch.

"Deal me in boys" she said taking off her blazer leaving her in her suit pants, stilettos and blouse.

"You play? In heels?" Asked Geno with a laugh.

"Yeah why not, I used to dance onstage in heels after all." Heather said jumping in place.

"Hey Jame, bet she's still better than you" Pascal said with a laugh.

"Haha Duper." Said James as he held the ball. "We'll see about that." The boys began their game chirping as usual the first out was as predicted James, followed by Paul Martin and Heather was next.

"Told you James" said Duper as James headed over and the two began one of their UFC take down battles.

"Oh boys don't fight over me! There's enough of me to go around" Heather said grinning giving a kiss to both Duper and James lightly on the lips.

"Well if it isn't my girl." She heard a familiar female voice and turned around to it.

"Mom, what...why? What are you doing here?" She asked pulling away from the boys as some continued their game while others stood and watched Heather talk to the shorter blonde woman.

"Is that any way to greet your mother?" She asked holding her arms out embracing her in a half hug uncomfortably.

"I'm just very surprised Mother, especially seeing as I haven't heard from you since I moved to Pittsburgh." Heather said crossing her arms.

"Let's go for a walk Mom, the boys have a game to prepare for." She said turning away nodding for the boys to continue about their business.

Sidney stepped up putting a hand on her shoulder "you ok?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, just go get ready. I can look after myself" Heather said with a half smile.

"Ok" Sidney said smiling grabbing her hand giving it a small kiss. As she walked away.

"Awfully chummy with the players now aren't we?" She asked as they walked their way around the arena.

"They're my boys mom. They look at me being one of the few females around the team" she said brashly.

"That one in particular. Mr Crosby. He seems to be especially close" she said disapprovingly.

"We have become good friends mom" Heather said holding her ground.

"You never learn of you?" She said to her stopping with her hands on her hips. "Why can't you find a man who thinks like you? Who shares your faith?" She said. "Someone like David Booth from Vancouver. Too bad Mike Fisher is married." she added with a smile.

"Mom, I'm with the Penguins. I don't need your dating advice. How did you even get in here anyway?" She said rubbing the bridge of her nose in confusion.

"Andrew left me a ticket and got me a pass. He said he wanted us to talk for Avery's sake"

"Andrew" she muttered under her breath sighing.

"He's turned into such a nice man. Shame he married" she said. "You two were lovely"

"Mom get real. We were fuck buddies at most."

"Don't use that language with me Heather" her mother said. "Plus you did try it out when he was here in Toronto"

"Mom no. I think it might be best if you keep out of my life." She walked away as her mom grabbed her arm.

"Your father. He's very worried."

"Then tell him to pick up a phone and call me mom ." She said throwing her arms up.

Beau Bennett had been a healthy scratch for the game came around the corner dressed in a navy suit

"Heather are you ok?" He asked catching up to her.

"Fine Sunshine" she said giving him a weak smile.

"Mom, Beau, Beau, Mom" Heather said doing the polite thing giving introductions.

"Mrs Gardiner" said Beau extending his hand to her.

"Hello" she said shaking his hand politely.

"Listen Mom, I have to go. I have work to do." She said shaking her head angrily. Beau put an arm around her as she turned around. One more time. Where is dad anyway?"

"Visiting your son in Italy. I go next week to join him. I just wanted one of us to see you." Her mother said with a tear in her eye. Beau looked at her confused and mouthed the word 'son'

"I'll talk to you later mom. Come on Beau. Enjoy the game." She said as they turned around.

"You have a son?" Beau asked her quietly.

Heather sighed a big sigh. "Yes. Come on. I'll explain on our way to the press box." Heather said starting to tell him the tale. She would have to apologize to the Neal's after the game as she was in no mood to fake her relationship with him at the moment.

Heather sat in the visitors lounge waiting for James to come out of the dressing room. She wasn't looking forward to it but a promise was a promise.

"Ready to go babydoll?" He asked putting a hand on her back.

"Feed me to the wolves Nealer" she said sighing.

"Hey is everything ok with you and your mom?" He asked turning her towards him looking her in the eye.

Heather swallowed a huge gulp. She wanted to say mind your own business. At the same time she wanted to collapse and cry in his arms and confess every sordid detail of her life to him. Something about his beautiful eyes said 'trust me'. Her mouth went dry as she paused.

"Umm...yeah. They'll be ok" she said looking away then putting on a fake smile. "And you have a girlfriend to show off" she said tapping his nose.

They were meeting his family at E11ven which was beside the ACC . Heather was apprehensive about doing this but James was so sweet.

"James!" Called his mother as they approached the table. "Oh I'm sorry about the loss tonight honey!" She said kissing him on the cheek embracing him in a big hug. "And Heather sweetheart, good to see you again!" She said hugging her taking Heather by surprise as she half heatedly hugged her.

"Heather you've met my mom and dad Peter and Deborah" Peter waved to her from his seat.

"My brother Nick, and sister Rebecca"

"Hello" she said shaking their hands.

"Woah James this one's way too hot to be dating you" said Nick over his menu.

"Thanks Nick, I'll remember that if you ever bring a girl home" he said giving his brother the finger.

"So Heather what do you do with the Penguins?" Asked Rebecca eating her salad.

"I'm a media intern" she said as she thought in her mind time to turn on the acting chops. "I make sure your brother doesn't screw up too much on his interviews" she laughed.

"Well that's good, he needs it" said Peter. "A few I saw last season were not so good"

The conversation flowed easily between Heather and his family explaining stories on how they met, their first date, things like that. Heather was almost fooling herself. She even got a hug goodbye from Rebecca, something that James said was huge as she never liked girls that he was seeing .

"Maybe that's because we're not actually together" Heather said as she got out of the cab and they entered the hotel.

"Nah," he said. "She just knows a good thing when she sees one" he added. "Our chemistry was so good it was almost like we were together" he said turning towards her in the elevator.

"James you know the rules" she said looking at him.

"Yeah," he said turning back to face the door. "The rules"


	14. Chapter 14

Heather laid on her back in a hotel room in Carolina with Beau. His arm was draped around her right hands intertwined playing with eachother's fingers. Beau was supposed to be having his pre game nap asking her to join him and cuddle. Cuddling led to a makeout session and a quickie on top of the desk in his room. Having a sudden surge of energy Beau was in the mood to talk.

"So you gave up your stage career to give your son a future?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I was offered a scholarship to a theatre program at a school in Canada but my son needed me." She added. "Andrew paid child support and I was able to stay home with Avery until he went to school." She added proudly.

"Did you act on the side" he asked.

"Yeah, I've done some regional productions, had bit parts in the Toronto theatre scene. Last year I did a few touring productions after Avery moved. But I never took off" she said her voice dripping with regret.

"You're a good mom" he said to her. "I just can't believe I was half your age when you had him." He added.

"Yep, 16 and pregnant before it was cool" she laughed.

"So basically I was in the fourth grade while you were having a baby." He said nuzzling her ear.

"Yep" Heather said void of emotion and feeling.

"Wow I just. I don't know. It feels kind of weird." He said.

"I can get dressed and leave if you want" Heather said turning her head towards him sounding a bit put out.

"No no no." He said. "That's not what I meant" he snuggled her closer to him pressing light kisses against her hairline. "I mean ever since you told me I just feel like I want to protect you." He said squeezing her. "I mean you're older and smarter than me but I feel like you need somebody to keep you safe sometimes" he added.

"Well thanks Beau, I was about to say I'm too young to be playing Mrs. Robinson" she said with a laugh.

"Mrs who?" Beau said scrunching up his face confused.

"Mrs Robinson" she said looking towards him.

"Uhh Heather, I think you may be working too hard. We don't have a Robinson on the team" Beau said looking at her like she had five heads.

"No Beau, Mrs Robinson? The Graduate? And here's to you Mrs. Robinson? Is this ringing a bell at all?" She asked as he gave her a blank but adorable stare. "Ok never mind, do you remember the song Stacey's Mom?"

"Oh yeah" he said his face lighting up. "It could be your theme song. What's your sons name again?" He asked tapping her arm.

"Avery" she said with a smile.

"Yeah that works. Avery's mom has got it going on...that's all I remember" he said as he stopped singing causing Heather to giggle. "So can I ask why you seem so upset people finding out about it?" He asked her

"Well it's more about protecting my son" she said to him. "I mean come on if your mom did my job would you want the world to know it?"

"Well one eww, and two even if I was embarrassed I'd still love my mom" he said to her pressing a kiss to the side of her head. "What does he think you do with us?"

"Media Intern" she said. "Even though I have absolutely no education for it. I barely finished high school" she added.

"You'd be a lot more fun than the guy we have now" he laughed. "You could get a dominatrix outfit and spank us when we give a wrong or bad answer " he said squeezing her tight.

"I always knew you liked being submissive." She said turning to him leaning up on one hand. "I guess I also thought the guys wouldn't like it ya know? Ruin the fantasy knowing I have a son" she added.

"Actually," Beau started placing his hands behind his head turning his head to her. "I think it's kind of hot. Like a hot for teacher thing" he added with a wink.

"Are you looking to stay after class Mr. Bennett?" She asked putting her glasses back on sitting up exposing her breasts.

"Yes Ms. Gardiner" he said to her with a boyish grin. "Because what I'm about to do to you could be enough to get me detention for a long time." He said with a chuckle before sliding her down on the bed disappearing between her thighs.

"Sid I don't think so" Heather said after the game as the guys were trying to coax her to come out with them and meet their friend former Penguin Jordan Staal who played for Carolina now. "I'm not really supposed to consort with other team's players anyway" she said shrugging her shoulders slipping into her seat on the bus across the aisle from Sid. James was sitting beside her listening intently.

"Two words for you" he said to her holding up two fingers. "Jason Spezza".

"That's not fair Sid" Heather said her temper flaring. "I told you I deleted his messages. We don't talk" Heather said through gritted teeth.

"Come on Heather. With the history you guys have?" Sidney asked her again.

"Plus how do you even know I talk to him anymore?" She asked crossing her arms.

"He doesn't" James said leaning in beside her. "But I do" he added whispering into her ear. By now Sidney was sitting back in his seat with his iPod headphones in.

"But how?" Heather asked whispering to James. "Where did you find out about our affair?"

"I heard you talking to him at my house." He said to her. "And I didn't know. You just confirmed it for me" James said his eyes going steely. "Maybe you should stay back tonight" he said to Heather passing by her to go and sit at the back of the bus. "Traitor" he mumbled on his way.

Heather moved over a seat towards the window as tears started to roll down her cheek. Her phone buzzed with a text and she looked down and read it.

RealDeal: I was going to let it all go. When you stayed over I saw his name come up on your phone with a picture of you two looking cozy. Then sweet talking to him the next day and almost calling me Jason that night! Now you lie to Sid?

H: if you knew the whole story you might not be so angry. Have a good night James.

They got to the hotel and Heather just sat on the bus as the others got off.

"Come on" Duper said stopping putting a hand on her shoulder. "You look like you could use a drink" he said with a smile.

"Thanks Duper" she said as she followed him off of the bus holding his hand.

"And so that's the whole story" Heather said sitting on the hotel bed across from Duper. They had started talking in the hotel bar where they ordered a bottle of wine. They killed one bottle and ordered a second taking it back to her room where she told him the story about Jason and about her son Avery.

"And?" Asked Duper holding his hands out waiting for her to continue.

"James is upset I lied" she said pouring herself another glass of red wine.

"I think that there's more to it than that" Duper said taking another sip of his wine. "James obviously likes you."

"So does Sid" she interjected .

"So does Sid" he agreed. "I think the problem is they both want a relationship with you more than what they have right now."

"But what does that have to do with Jason?" Heather asked.

"He's had something that they haven't and they're jealous." Duper said looking into her eyes. Heather gave him a quizzical look before he took the wine glass from her hand and took her hand guiding her up to lay against his chest. "Your heart" he said resting his head on hers. "It sounds like Jason still has yours."

"No, after the abortion no." She said shaking her head.

"You still talk to him?" He asked her

"Yes" she said

"Often? Like almost every day"

"...well maybe not everyday" Heather said turning on her stomach to look up at him.

"You need to decide if you can let go of him" he said to her. " You can't run from him forever" he rolled her off of him and slid down into the pillows of the bed as Heather sighed.

"What do you think I should do?" She asked.

"See him. See if you still do have feelings and find a way to resolve it" he said to her looking her in the eye.

"Duper I would have never predicted that" she said with a smile. "I would've expected one of those 'he's married, he belongs to somebody else' kind of talks" she said with a grin.

He shrugged looking at her saying "the heart wants what the heart wants" he put his arms out to here. "Come here, give me a hug" he said as she obliged and snuggled into his warm form. He smelled good, like a combination of a wood burning stove and a crisp winter night. She didn't want to let go. It was a similar feeling to his she felt with Beau, safe.

"So you don't think if be betraying you guys if I saw him?" She asked letting go of the hug.

"No" he said shaking his head. "You knew him first" he added. "I'm willing to help divert attention and keep things quiet if you want" he added.

"Thanks Pascal." She said with a smile.

"ce n'est rien" he said to her smiling.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been weeks since Heather had spoken to James. Two to be exact. She'd send him the odd text now and then but that was it. She sat in her livingroom with Brooks playing a game of NHL 14 on her PS3. The story of her and Jason had made it's way around the team a few times. Most of the guys were pretty supportive however others tended to take James side.

"He's being an idiot" Brooks said without taking his eyes off of the tv as the two intensely gamed. "What has Sidney said?"

"Sid's fine. We've been hanging out, talking about going away for a night or two after he next roadie" she added. "That's two out of three you've taken Brooks. I'm done" she said putting down her controller. Brooks' wife was away on a girls' trip to Vegas. Brooks had been playing house with Heather for two days now helping her out by doing the dishes and even helping with her laundry. He just wanted some company and not have to go to an empty house alone.

"So any thoughts as to what you'll do for Christmas yet?" He asked getting up off of the floor reclining on the couch.

"No, since it's an Olympic year I can't get extra time off to go see my boy in Italy" she added about her son that Brooks also knew about. "I don't know I might just stay here" she said sitting on the couch as Brooks slid his head into her lap so that she could play with his hair.

"Nobody's invited you?" He asked

"Well, Jason did. Since we will be in Ottawa near then he wants me to come" she said.

"I'll bet he does" said Brooks as Heather gave his head a playful tap. "You're not thinking of going are you?" He asked looking up at her.

"I don't know. Maybe" she said shrugging her shoulders. "Would I be awful if I said yes?" She asked gritting her teeth waiting for his answer.

"Not awful, just wouldn't be the choice I would make." He said. "By the way what is it with you and blue eyes?" He asked her with a laugh. "Me, Neal, Spezza," he laughed.

"You've noticed their eyes?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm confident in my sexuality. I know an attractive man when I see one"

"Did you just call James attractive?" She asked with a giggle. His response was to hit her with a pillow from the couch. "I doubt that I'd get an invite from Nealer" she added.

"Did you know he's seeing someone?" Brooks asked sitting up pulling her into his side to cuddle her.

"No. I umm. I haven't. Good for him" she said avoiding saying anything further on the subject.

"You're not curious?" He asked her rubbing her left shoulder massaging lightly.

"Nope" Heather said indignantly.

"I wasn't going to tell you but I know how close you guys were." He said to her

"Brooks it's ok" she said turning to look into his icy blue eyes.

"Don't you think it's a little too much of a coincidence that you two are fighting and suddenly he has a girlfriend?" Brooks asked her while he took the elastic from her hair to play with her long brown hair.

"Stop baiting me Brooks I'm not a fish." She said getting up as he laughed.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"Bed" she said as she took her shirt off and threw it at him. She followed by trailing other items of clothing to her bedroom. It wasn't her job to seduce the players. She was there to give in to their seduction. However she knew Brooks sex drive. He'd gladly give in to whatever she suggested. Part of her just wanted him to stop talking about James and his new lady love.

Once he got to her room he saw a very naked Heather on the bed. She was leaning up with her elbows behind her.

"Took you long enough" she said with a grin while Brooks shut the door behind him. He laughed and started peeling off his long sleeved shirt and grey sleep pants that he'd been in for the majority of the day leaving him naked.

"Just making you work for it baby." He said striking a pose jutting his left hip out with his hands behind his head. It was times like this that Heather enjoyed her job most. Not the sex, that was a huge bonus but when she could just laugh and goof around with the guys. Make them feel at ease.

Brooks lowered himself to Heather's bed while Heather wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him hard on the mouth. Their tongues danced together. There was no mistaking, this was about fucking. No romance here. Their mouths broke and Heather's lips and tongue trailed themselves down Brooks' neck to where it met his shoulder. Her lips stayed there sucking and nibbling on his sensitive flesh.

"Mmm baby you could do that all day." He mumbled into her hair. Heather let out a lusty chuckle before biting down on the same spot just a little harder. Brooks reached over to the bed side table picking up his cell phone pretending to make a call. "Yeah Erin, don't rush back from Vegas. I'm good here" he said making Heather laugh before he dropped it back on the table.

He put himself up in a push-up position placing a finger between her slick folds. She wasn't the wettest she'd ever been but it was good enough for Brooks to replace his fingers with his cock. He plowed in at full speed pushing hard and fast with every thrust getting stronger. Heather wasn't always up for sex like this but when she was was it ever good.

He briefly stopped to take one of her nipples in his mouth. Heather ahhed in satisfaction arching her back further towards his mouth. He switched nipples with his mouth taking a hand to the sensitive bud that he had already been pleasuring. Taking two large hands he pressed her breasts together pleasuring the two nipples at once with his tongue. Licking and nibbling at her nipples he teased her until the magic words came from her mouth.

"Brooks I'm almost there baby." She said eyes closed and back arched.

"On your knees. Roll over" he said pulling out. She did as he asked and he thrusted into her shoving himself just as far up as she could take him. His mouth breathing heavily into her left ear. "Never mind Nealer." He said to her before thrusting in again at full force. "I'll make sure you're looked after and satisfied."

"It's a 1920's poker party" said Sidney as he and Heather laid in his bed together, happy and satiated after a post game romp. "It's a charity thing." He said running his fingers through her hair. "I was thinking that we could go together" he added.

"Is it a Pens thing or a Sid thing?" She asked looking at him as he turned the tv on to Friends.

"It's a Pens thing." He said to her. "Actually a WAGs thing." He said very quietly and quickly.

"A what?" She asked again genuinely not hearing what he had said.

Sidney sighed. "The WAGS are putting it on," he was hoping he could bypass that small fact. "I'll talk to Carolyne. She's running it with Vero. Maybe they'd let you preform."

"Sidney, that's sweet but..." She started as he interrupted her.

"Come on, we haven't seen you perform yet" he said to her. "The guys and patrons would love it" he added. "Nobody has to know who you are. Use a stage name" he added.

"But aren't photographers at these things?" She asked him. "You know that I'm not supposed to be photographed with you guys." She said to him sitting up hugging her knees, away from his embrace looking at the tv.

"Mario cleared it already. He thinks it would be great for you to use your talents". Sidney said sitting up kissing her left shoulder. "He suggested 3 or 4 songs."

"But you know how some of those women feel about me" she said. "They like the idea of me but would prefer I'm not seen or heard." She added.

"It's not until the end of November." He said rubbing her shoulders eliciting a slight moan. "And if you come as my date, nobody will bother you." He added with a smile. "Everybody knows that Captains come first." He said massaging harder.

"Portia Cunningham" she turned and said to him.

"Huh?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow confused.

"My stage name. Portia Cunningham." She said turning her head to look at him with a smile.

"So you'll do it?" He asked her smiling.

"Well I do have my old costumes from productions of Chicago and Cabaret that I've done" she said. "And the backing tracks on my iTunes." She added.

"Perfect." He said with a smile. "I can wait to see you perform." He added.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous." She added. "It's been a while."

"I get that." He said pulling her into the circle of his arms kissing her neck gently. "You know I've never told anyone this, not been the girl I was dating at the time; but," he started with a pause wondering if he was ready to share this. "I had nightmares for weeks before returning from my second concussion." He said to her. "I would dream that I forgot how to skate or that I'd pass out mid game or or...or that I wouldn't be the same player." He added.

Heather smiled at his candour. "But you were fine." She said looking on his eyes. "As good as ever" she said with a laugh realizing what he was doing. He was opening up and pouring his heart to her. "Just like you think I will be." She said with a smile placing a short sweet kiss on his lips.

"Just like I KNOW you will." He added with a finger on her nose.

"You haven't even seen me perform." She said with a laugh.

"Sure I have. Ever google yourself?" He asked her. "You're on YouTube you know."

"Oh God, seriously?" She asked covering her face with a hand.

"Yep. I especially enjoyed that Tits and Ass number." He said laughing referring to her turn in A Chorus Line as Val singing Dance 10 Looks 3.

"You would, Crosby" she said with a smile.


	16. Chapter 16

"Push!" Sidney said gripping her hand giving her knuckles a kiss. "One more, we're almost there! Tay are you getting all of this?" He asked his sister who was filming the blessed event.

"For the 87th time YES!" She said impatiently.

"Cute Tay, cute" Sidney said obviously frustrated.

"Sidney...I don't think that I can...aughhhhhh!" Heather said pushing through the pain giving everything she had.

"Mrs Crosby reach down and pull out your little one" said one of the nurses guiding her hands away from Sidney's to the shoulders of their newborn child.

"Congratulations Mr. & Mrs. Crosby. You have a beautiful baby girl." The doctor said helping the baby to Heather's chest.

"She's beautiful" Sidney said tears forming in his eyes. "Scarlett Isabelle Crosby" he said with a smile. Suddenly the little baby girl was in his arms in a pink blanket. "Eight pounds, seven ounces" he said smiling.

Suddenly Sidney was jarred from his dream. A dream he was actually enjoying. Sidney knew that he wanted to have children one day. He actually looked forward to the day happening. He looked around him almost forgetting that he had taken Heather away with him for some r&r. He knew her favourite movie and book was Gone With the Wind, so he took her to a nearby B&B called Tara, just like the plantation in the story. She had been nearly in tears when the two of them pulled up. The reservation was even held under Mr. & Mrs. Rhett Butler to maintain their privacy. The man at the desk did a double take and smiled at check in. To be sure, Sidney slipped him a $100 bill for his silence.

Drifting into reality Sidney saw the light streaming in from the curtains. Their breakfast would likely arrive soon. Heather laid sleeping peacefully at his side curled up, a smile on her face.

"What are you dreaming about?" he said quietly brushing a hair away from her face, not expecting a reaction. He assumed that she was still sleeping.

"Last night...four times ." She replied not opening her eyes with a big smile.

"You're awake." Sid smiled taking her in his arms and squeezing her . "Care to make it a 5th?" He asked her with a lusty laugh.

"I think I'm a little too sore right now." She said moving closer to him. "Can we just lay here for a bit?" She asked.

"Absolutely" he said. "I had an odd dream " Sid said while holding her. "We were married and you were giving birth to a baby girl." He said with a laugh. "Scarlett Isabelle."

"Scarlett?" Heather said laughing.

"I kind of like it." He said squeezing her. "Maybe someday" he added. "So what are you going to do today while I have training?" He asked her.

"Well I think I have a massage booked and a waxing appointment at a spa nearby." She said sitting up and stretching. "Maybe take a walk, do some reading. Take time to relax." She said with a smile.

There was a knock on their door, it was breakfast being delivered. They decided to put on their complimentary robes and have it on their closed in porch. Sidney sat in a wicker rocker while Heather took the wicker loveseat enjoying her coffee and fruit tray.

"This is nice." He said smiling at her. She wasn't sure if he was referring to the situation or where they were. "It's almost like a honeymoon."

"Sid I have to ask you." She said swirling her coffee in her cup uncomfortably. "You're such a control freak in life, you're so specific about everything. What made you think of taking me away?" She asked looking into his deep brown eyes.

"I know you were hurt." He said to her. "When James told me that you lied about Jason it didn't even anger me it was more like I was sad." He added coming to sit beside her wrapping an arm around her. "Sad because we take a lot from you and you give to us no questions asked. You're at our disposal whenever we want it. But nobody's at yours."

"Sid you make it sound like I don't enjoy my job." She said shifting into his arms. "I'll admit that part of what I enjoy most about this job is the sex. I've always enjoyed sex and had a pretty high sex drive." She added. "I'm beginning to think I'm one of those people that one man isn't enough for me." She said.

"I don't know about that," he said to her rubbing her arm. "You were pretty tired after last night." He added placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"But I'd be lying saying that I haven't thought about one of the other guys or what they're up to." She said a bit embarrassed.

"What do you do with them anyways?" He asked her. "I'm invoking captains privilege of information." He said with a grin.

"Well," she started sighing. "Brooks and I just hang out. Video games, movies, sometimes just shoot the shit." She said. "Craig likes to intellectually challenge me." She said with a grin "we've had a few heated games of strip trivial pursuit." This caused Sid to break out in laughter.

"Now there's one I haven't heard before." He said to her with a laugh. "That's hilarious. Strip trivial pursuit" he repeated laughing.

"Yeah yeah, yuk it up Crosby." She said rolling her eyes. "Beau likes the role play thing. His favourite is the sexy school teacher." She added.

"Mmm, sounds fun." He said twirling a group of strands of her hair together

"James and I used to watch a lot of tv, go out for beer and wings, a lot of regular stuff." She said sounding distant.

"You miss him." He said. "It's ok to admit. If it helps, I know that Candy found a few texts that he sent you saying he misses you too that he never sent."

"Candy? Her name is Candy ?" She said with a stoneface. "Jesus James I thought I taught you better than that," she said shaking her head.

"She matches her name too. A playboy model for their website or something." He added. "Total butterface though" he added as she grinned. "Not beautiful like you." He added kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks Sid." She said smiling. "You'd better head out though, go make those boys jealous that I'm here waiting for you." She said with a grin.

Sid was the first one on the ice as usual. He always enjoyed the feeling of being the first to cut the fresh ice with his blades. Grabbing a puck he bounced it on his stick back and forth while skating forward and backward. Then going through sick handling drills on his own, he saw his teammates slowly gathering on the ice.

"I'm thinking of asking Candy to move in." He heard James say to Geno.

"Woah Lazy, big move" Geno responded. "You really like girl?" He asked him

"Yeah, she's hot, funny, and has a mouth like a Hoover." James said laughing. "I've never been happier." He added.

"Wow James. That's a complete 180 from what you told me a few days ago." Sid said to James.

"What are you talking about Sid?" James said knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Your unsent texts to Heather?" Sid asked her.

"Please." James said. "Candy's a gem. One of a kind. Heather's just a glorified two bit hooker with a fetish for elite hockey players."

"I think you should take that back" Sidney said staring James down in the eyes.

"Take what back? The truth?" He said shrugging. Even Geno was upset by James words. "Sid you're just upset that she could never commit to you. That you have to share her with the team."

"James you go too far" Geno said to him.

"Take it back James." Sid said through gritted teeth.

"What? That the girl you wish was your girlfriend is a whore? Or that she'll never be yours?" James said putting his hands out to the side.

With this Sidney threw down his stick and gloves on the ice. He shoved James backwards James just barely keeping his balance.

"Ooh, Creature's a tough guy huh?" James said rolling his jersey sleeves up. "Bring it on Cindy" he said. He knew Sid hated when people called him that. Throwing the first punch Sidney came into contact with James' nose instantly bloodying it. James countered his fist connecting with Sid's left eye. Soon the team was trying to pry the two away from each other.

"Crosby, Neal!" Shouted an angered Dan Bylsma. "My office now! And there better be a good explanation for this!" He said to the two of them as they left the ice throwing down various items of gear on their way.

Taking a seat behind his desk folding his arms, Dan looked very angry . Much like a father would disciplining his two sons for fighting.

"I don't even know if I want to hear what this is about" he said to the two players. "What I do know is I can't afford to sit my star centre and winger. I'm letting you two off this time but next time, you two won't be so lucky." Dan said to them. "And Crosby I'm especially disappointed in you being the captain." He added. "This isn't like you to let things get to your head like that." He added.

"That's what happens when crybaby finds a girl." James said quietly.

"Neal I'm not done with you either. You need to get your attitude in check. You go off too easily." He added. "One more outburst and I'll be suggesting anger management." Dan added. "Now I highly suggest you two get back out there before I change my mind about sitting you." He said. "Oh, and you two will be on towel duty together for the next three practices." Said Dan as they both got up from their seats.

"Don't we hire people to do that?" James muttered under his breath as he left the room.


	17. Chapter 17

-  
Bye-Bye, Mein Lieber Herr.  
Farewell, mein Lieber Herr.  
It was a fine affair,  
But now it's over.  
And though I used to care,  
I need the open air.  
You're better off without me, Mein Herr

Heather was getting ready for her show. She had arrived at the venue earlier than planned so that she could run through her numbers. She had put on her costume that consisted of black short shorts, a black vest with double sided tape to keep everything in place, stockings attached by garters and black lace up boots. A bowler hat would top it all off.

Heather applied her dramatic stage makeup and put on her 20's style black bobbed wig. Her phone started to vibrate. "Spezz" she said picking up the phone smiling as she said his name.

"Hey I know you're performing tonight. I just wanted to call to say good luck." He said to her sounding very sincere.

"Thanks Spezz. That's sweet." Heather said while applying her false eyelashes.

"I also have to ask, have you thought about Christmas?" He asked her.

Heather sighed deeply. She had been thinking about it. She was deeply conflicted having no idea what to say. "It's not that I haven't been thinking of it..." She started thoughts going a mile a minute. "But I mean I have, but...I just...I don't..." She started.

"Jenn left me today" Jason said through her jumbled thoughts. Things going a mile a minute Heather wasn't sure if she had dreamed what he said or it actually happened.

"Oh." Heather said stopping. "I'm...I'm sorry" she said to him.

"She and the kids agreed to spend Christmas here and I'd go home." He said to her.

"Oh." She said pausing. "Yes."

"Yes?" He asked her. She could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Yes" she said with a smile. "I have to go but I'll call after?" She asked.

"I'll be waiting. Bye Angel" he said hanging up. Heather suddenly felt like a traitor. About to put on a show for her boys and she was agreeing to see another player. She was snapped out of her reverie when there was a knock on the door. She was five minutes from going on stage when she opened the door. It was a bouquet of African roses. Sidney had sent them with a card saying good luck. She smiled at the thought. It was so sweet of him. She quickly put them on her dressing room table and headed out to the stage wings to stretch.

After being introduced she launched into her performance of Chicago's All that Jazz and Me and my Baby. Between her high energy dance numbers, she grabbed a stool from offstage to slow things down a bit. The opening strains of Maybe This Time from Cabaret started.

"Maybe this time, I'll be lucky  
Maybe this time he'll stay  
Maybe this time, for the first time  
Love won't hurry away

He will hold me fast  
I'll be home at last  
Not a loser anymore  
Like the last time, and the time before

Everybody loves a winner  
So nobody loved me  
Lady peaceful, Lady happy  
That's what I long to be

All the odds are, they're in my favor  
Something's bound to begin  
It's gotta happen, ha ha, happen sometime  
Maybe this time I'll win

'Cause everybody, they love a winner  
So nobody love me  
Lady peaceful, Lady happy  
That's what I long to be

All the odds are, they're in my favor  
Something's bound to begin  
It's gonna happen, happen sometime  
Maybe this time, maybe this time I'll win"

The whole time she was able to feed off of her emotions riding high from what Jason told her. Was this her second chance? Could they finally be happy together? It was like her body was on autopilot for the whole number her thoughts went a mile a minute thinking of how things could be with Jason. She paused for a moment after the song almost forgetting she still had another song.

Sidney had told her what happened with James. His insults that were hurled about her. She decided that this would be her 'fuck you' song to him. The song Mein Herr from Cabaret was all about a woman saying good bye and good riddance to a former lover.

She looked for James from the stage. She made her way towards him during the song. These specific lyrics were sung to him:

"You have to understand the way I am,  
Mein Herr.  
A tiger is a tiger, not a lamb.  
Mein Herr.  
You'll never turn the vinegar to jam,  
Mein Herr.  
So I do...  
What I do...  
When I'm through...  
Then I'm through...  
And I'm through...  
Toodle-oo!  
Bye-Bye, Mein Lieber Herr.  
Farewell, mein Lieber Herr.  
It was a fine affair,  
But now it's over.  
And though I used to care,  
I need the open air.  
You're better off without me,  
Mein Herr."

The look on Candy's face during the song was priceless. Worth it I. Heather's opinion. She could see the surprise and almost shame on James' face. She finished off her performance onstage and James immediately excused himself from Candy's presence to go backstage and find Heather.

In her dressing room, Heather was removing her makeup, wig and costume already off. She threw on a silk robe that was her usual attire post performance and went to the closet to find her dress for the evening, a 1920's flapper costume. It was a replica of one that was worn by Catherine Zeta Jones in Chicao go. She opted for a blonde chin length finger wave wig. Just as she was about to leave there was a knock on the door. It was James.

She thought of slamming the door in his face. She thought of grabbing him and kissing him. Instead she did something I don't even think he expected. Her right hand came into direct contact with his left cheek in a hard, swift slap.

"Fuck you James." She said to him. She moved back into the dressing room as he pushed his way in.

"So you heard what I said then." He said rubbing. "I deserved that."

"And then some." She said sitting at her makeup table. Before turning to look at him.

"Why are you here James?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I wanted to apologize. You didn't deserve what I called you." He said to her moving towards her. "I guess I was hiding how I felt, trying to convince myself I was fine without you."

"So you played with your Candy instead" Heather chuckled. "She move in with you yet?" Heather asked him condescendingly.

"No, I don't think she will be either." He said to her trying to look her in the eyes. "She's not really happy with me right now."

"Is that right?" Heather asked standing up moving towards him with arms crossed. "What did you do to upset her? Call out my name in bed?" Heather asked jokingly.

"Well actually..." James said looking back at the floor.

"Seriously?" Heather said covering her mouth to stifle a laugh. "Oh James you're in trouble."

"Candy forgave once. It was the other three times that had her wondering." He said covering his face shaking his head.

"Oh James, you're too much." Heather said laughing again. "And she hasn't broken up with you yet?"

"She promised to wait until after Christmas." James said to her. "She's coming home with me for Christmas."

"Oh." Said Heather suddenly remembering where she'd be for Christmas. "So you told your mom finally."

"I told my parents we were taking a break. That we were getting too serious too fast." James said "My brother called me an idiot. I think my mom cried."

Heather had a small smile on her face from the thought that somebody actually liked her with their son. That really didn't happen to her.

"She told me that she was hoping you'd be coming." James said to her.

"I've made plans thanks." Heather said not wanting to go any further. "Candy's waiting for you." She said nodding towards the closed door. "You should go."

James took two steps to the door then turned around back towards her with a fire in his eyes. He grabbed her by the shoulders slamming her up against the wall. In an instant his lips crashed into hers. His tongue tangled with hers dancing together seductively. She managed to pull away from him breathing heavily. She couldn't say a word.

"By the way." James started towards the door putting a fedora on his head as he went. "Your performance was great tonight, but I liked it better when you used to sing only for me." He said as he turned and walked out.


	18. Chapter 18

If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me

It was December 22nd and the team was flying up to Ottawa for their last game before Christmas. Heather was excited yet apprehensive about seeing Jason again. Fleury, Brooks and Pascal knew that she would be spending Christmas with Jason. James and Sidney she didn't bother tell for fear of mutiny. Sid was more likely to understand. When James asked where she'd be she simply said at home in Toronto. She just didn't say who's home.

Sitting engrossed in her novel, the ThornBirds (a definitive novel about forbidden love if there ever was) Craig Adams sat beside her with a bottle of water and his copy of Les Miserables. The two nodded at each other's reading choice.

"Interesting choice." Craig said turning his page not looking up from his book. "The ultimate tale of forbidden love." He said his voice filled with suggestion. "Life imitating art?" He asked her giving her the side eye.

"I hardly know what you mean" Heather said continuing to read hers.

"Oh come on Heather." He said to her leaning in closely to her ear. "Half of the team knows already." He said to her. She had a look of panic in her eyes as he said that. "Ok maybe not half. But Flower spilled like a high school gossip" he said to her.

"He's cut off." Heather said angrily.

"He's worried. He doesn't want to see you get your heart broken." He added. "None of us do. Just be careful."

"Well, like your book I'm hoping for social redemption." She said with a smile.

"Aww you ruined it for me." He said jokingly with a smile. "Just don't jump in with both feet. He's had ample chances to prove he cares for you. Let him show it before you give up everything. And know we'd miss you."

"I'm not giving up my job." She said with a smile. "I love you guys too much. Plus I don't think I could start a serious relationship with a married man. I'd die of guilt and shame from my parents." She said rolling her eyes. "By the way, that's my cover if anybody asks." She added to him.

Craig pretended to lock up his lips and throw away the key.

They landed in Ottawa being greeted by a rain storm. Heather opted not to see Jason until the end of the game the following day. He was going to have time with his daughters and estranged wife Jenn before he left for Christmas. Heather was so eager to see him that in her mind she was running through outfit ideas for the following night. She had packed a larger suitcase than normal as she was taking a week off returning January 2nd. A whole week with Jason. Sure he'd be away for a game in Boston, but she'd still get ample time with him.

At the hotel Heather planned her outfit out for the following day's game down to her underwear. A tight blood orange jersey dress with 3/4 sleeves just above knee length, black patent cross strapped louboutins, a Tiffany lavaliere and bracelet. Underneath she had bought a new red satin bra, thong and garter belt set. She couldn't wait for Jason to see that. If he saw that she thought. She knew she'd look hot, and was determined to stun him.

After setting out her clothes Heather heard the door open.

"Oh no you are not wearing that for HIM." Brooks said jumping on the bed getting comfortable. "That's way too hot for him." He said looking from her to the new bra and panty set she had bought.

"Thanks Brooks but I'm dressing for myself." She said satisfied.

"Oh no honey, you're dressing for sex. And sex is most likely what you're going to get." He said with a wink. "Just promise that I get to see it first?" He asked her pushing out his lower lip. Heather couldn't resist.

"Alright." She said with a sigh joining him on the bed giving him a quick kiss. "You can watch me dress in the morning." She gave him another deep kiss as he swatted at her behind.

"Slowly?" He asked her.

"Yes, slowly." She said rolling her eyes and giggling.

"With a morning bj?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Let's not get too carried away." She said scrunching her nose.

"Oh we'll get carried away alright."  
He said with a smile turning her over on the bed. He started placing kisses down her neck down the v in her sweater. He started fondling her breasts under her sweater urging her to take it off which she happily obliged. His shirt was quick to follow as well as his pants leaving him in his boxer shorts as he began stripping her of her jeans.

"No underwear. Bad girl !" He said as he ran a finger over her slit. Heather moaned in appreciation . "It's time for your Christmas present Heather. Merry Christmas" he said smiling as he slunk down the bed between her legs licking and sucking at her clit

"Oh my god Brooksie" she said to him as he continued his assault. He'd make sure that she didn't forget the Pens. Or at least him,

-  
Heather was in the visitors lounge before the game sitting in her outfit of choice for the game. She wore a  
Navy military style coat over her dress. Sid had made some crack earlier about it being the enemy's colour, possibly bad luck. The guys were pumped up and ready to go standing in the visitors hallway pumping each other up. Duper was fixing Nealer's hair as usual with his stick.

"What do ya think Heather?" Duper asked her trying to ease the tension between herself and Nealer.

"Bit more product maybe." Heather smiled at James as she spoke. James face however was stone cold. Was he really ignoring what happened only a few weeks ago still? They still weren't on good terms but she thought he'd at least speak to her.

"We don't speak to traitors Duper." He said turning away from her.

"Come on James, it's Christmas." Duper said to him raising his arms.

"Whatever" James said not budging.

Heather took that as her cue to exit to the press box where she'd enjoy the game.

"James I thought we agreed, this game is a matter of pride. Whatever's said about Heather she's still our girl." He said to James.

"I can't. She broke my heart going back to that jackass Spezza"

"You broke hers. Let's go Mr. Real Deal." Duper said as warmups started.

The game started. Sidney and Jason were taking the opening faceoff.

"Hey Sid, I'll enjoy watching your girl ride me tonight." Jason said to sod with a smile. Confused, Sidney looked at him with a what the fuck look on his face. "Hope you enjoyed her while you had her." He continued. That lit a fire under Sid's ass. Not long after, Marc Methot hip checked Sidney into Pascal Dupuis. Both went down very hard.

"Hope you kissed your girl goodbye Crosby. She won't wipe your tears tonight" Methot said to Sidney as he skated by him after the hit.

As soon as Duper went down all Heather could say was "shit" as she exited the box heading down to the visiting team's area. She flashed her credentials to get in not even looking at the security guards.

"Is he ok?" She asked one of the trainers.

"Uncertain yet" he said looking concerned. Duper was likes husband, best friend and brother all in one. The last thing she wanted was for him not to make it home for Christmas to his family. Heather paced back and forth. Kris Letang who was also injured waited with her outside

"Hey stop that." Kris said to her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's take a walk."

"But duper..."

"Will be fine. He has doctors. I don't think that this is a thing you can solve."

"Sorry." Heather said looking at her feet.

"Don't be. You seem different today." Kris said to her. "You're like glowing or something." He added.

"Isn't that for pregnant women?" Heather asked laughing.

"Yeah, but...maybe I should just stop before I put my foot in my mouth." He said smiling brushing a hair off of his face. "Listen. I just want you to know that whatever makes you happy I'm happy too ." He said smiling at her.

"Thanks Tanger. It's not like I'm leaving you guys." Heather said hugging him.

"Please don't. You know you're the only specialist who's gotten Flower to participate?" He said. "Before you our amazing threesome would've never happened."

"That was pretty fun wasn't it." Heather said smiling.

After a horrible 5-0 loss, Heather stood in the hallway waiting for the boys so she could say merry Christmas and happy new year. It wasn't going to be pretty, the boys couldn't even manage one shot to trickle through. Plus one player out indefinitely. It just felt like the guys were taking the loss personally.

Sidney came out looking very angry.

"Merry Christmas Sid." Heather said going for a hug. He shrugged her off looking angry.

"Don't wear that dress again. Or the other teams colours." Sidney said looking at her with a stern face. "You were bad luck tonight." He said to her. Heather knew how superstitious Sidney was. This was a huge blow to her. "Spezz had some choice words for us tonight. Just don't come back smelling of him." He said before turning around and walking away.

"Thanks Sid, I will have a good christmas." She said to him as he walked away. Who told him?

She turned around and almost ran face first into Beau.

"Beau! You don't hate me too do you?" She asked ashamed.

"Of course not! Why would you think that?" He asked her concerned. "Are you going home for Christmas?" He asked her.

"Oh never mind." Heather said blushing. "I'm spending Christmas with a friend" she said knowing it wouldn't be a lie . Thank goodness somebody was still happy with her. "I'll be back in the new year. I'll miss you BeauBear" she said giving him a hug.

"Beaubear, I kinda like it even if it is cheeky" he said kissing her cheek.  
"Merry Christmas Heather." He said as he turned to go. Slowly and heavily, the guys loaded on to the bus. Some were journeying back to family's, others on vacation. Surely by new year they'd all hear the gossip how their specialist was sleeping with the enemy.

Heather turned to go back inside heading towards the home team dressing room to see Jason. She had her luggage with her that she pulled behind her. Jason was in the hallway giving his post game interviews. A bright camera light shined on his face as Heather smiled at the sheer happiness that came from his face. One thing she loved about him was the joy he took in almost everything. His smile would be able to cheer up any bad day. She knew enough to not bother him or approach him in public. It may be Ottawa, but the press would pick up on anything.

"Thanks guys, that's it for tonight." The PR guy said to the reporters as Jason wished them a merry Christmas and walked off.

He walked up to Heather as her eyes lit up. He knew that it would look really bad him leaving with a girl with a suitcase. He simply nodded towards the lounge. Heather took the hint and entered with her luggage. It was empty as she sat on a couch and waited for him. A few minutes later Jason entered without a word he pulled her up and enveloped her in a hug. He couldn't risk being seen kissing her, not by anyone. He was content breathing in the scent of her hair, feel the softness of her skin, the warmth of her breath on his neck as she leaned up to hug him.

"I've missed you." He whispered in her ear.

"You too Jay." She said smiling not wanting to let go. She felt him slip a key in her hand.

"Meet me at the car, I'll be there in 5" he said finally pulling away. She suddenly felt just how forbidden this connection was. Like she was sleeping with the enemy.

The ride home was almost in silence aside from a few pleasantries. He quickly grabbed her bag taking the two of them in to his home. Sitting in the livingroom she awaited Jason bringing a bottle of red wine for the two of them. His black suit, shirt and tie made for a perfect ensemble . He always looked like he stepped off if Wall Street. Jason returned with two glasses and a bottle pouring a glass for both he smiled.

"To new beginnings." He said. "Second chances." He added.

"Jason I'm not committing to anything right now I." Heather said before she was cut off by his lips on hers. His tongue swirling with hers, his lips massaging hers breathing in her scent, her taste, everything he'd been missing for months. Heather suddenly relaxed into his arms, accepting his touch. She started unbuttoning his dress shirt and loosening his tie.

"Wait." He said before she got too far. "I have a Christmas present. Well actually a present I've had for a long time for you." He said to her. He pulled out a small box from his pocket. "I bought this for you last year. I never had the guts to give it to you." He added. "I hope it shows you how I feel." He added placing the small box in her hands.

She gingerly opened it worried that she'd not like the surprise. Although what bad thing could come from Tiffany's? Opening the small box it was a thick platinum band with the words I Love You written on it. Inside It had a J and an H that were connected engraved.

"Heather I love you . I always have. I made some bad mistakes and I don't expect you to be able to say it back. He took the ring from her slipping it on her right hand. "Please accept this as a token of my apology." He said to her.

"Jason I have deep feelings for you too." She said as he kissed her hand. "Let's just enjoy what time we have." She said smiling. He had put her in a guest room for the night. She didn't feel right just jumping right into things right away. She was relieved Jason had suggested it. She came I to Ottawa with a wailing libido but the sincerity and honesty of Jason's emotions made her think. That night they slept alone.


	19. Chapter 19

-  
Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Heather woke up to the sounds of arguing. It didn't sound good. Almost forgetting where she was thinking maybe it was a neighbour or something. Opening her eyes she looked around, saw her suitcase and last night's clothes on the floor. Walking out to the livingroom she didn't say a word, only saw the frightened look on Sophia's face. She was only 3 and the little blonde girl was crying listening to her parents argue. Nicola who was a year and a half sat on the floor eating Cheerios blissfully unaware of what was going on.

"You bitch." Jenn said with her hands on her hips glaring at Heather. "I hope you're happy." She said.

"Come on girls let's go get some breakfast." Heather said picking up Nicola from the floor. "You don't need to hear this."

"Don't say a word Jenn." Jason said standing there as Heather took the girls to the kitchen. "Go with Auntie Heather." Jason said to his girls. Heather had visited with Jason 's girls before . They knew her as auntie heather, it wasn't abnormal.

The yelling continued, Jenn accusing Jason of cheating, Jason accusing Jenn of trying to use the kids against him. It wasn't pretty. Jason walked into the kitchen with Jenn's rings. He placed them on the counter along with removing his own. He took his daughters getting them ready to go. He helped put them in the car and then Jenn drove away.

"She was bringing me my copy of the divorce papers." He said. " merry Christmas to me"

"Jay I'm so sorry" Heather said giving him a hug. "I'm going to go change. We should get going " she said after pausing for a minute.

She got to her bag hearing her phone buzz. The text was from a number she didn't recognize.

'Hey Heather, It's Rebecca Neal, James asked me to message you to see if you could come by tomorrow or Boxing Day for a bit. Don't text him, he told me to handle it. Let me know k?'

Heather took a deep breath. She had no reason to doubt Rebecca so she texted back sure and asked for the address. She made it known to Jason that would go for Christmas with him but that she wasn't ready to be on his arm as his date. His family knew her and she'd worried that they'd make assumptions. Sure Jason had declared his love for her last night, but he wasn't in his right mind right now.

The two had been driving for about 4 of the 5 hour drive between Ottawa and Toronto when Jason reached over to her hand grabbing it and placing a kiss across her knuckles. It had been a quiet, almost awkward ride. Heather was waiting until Jason wanted to talk. She wanted to ask Jason about going to see James. She wouldn't tell him it was James though.

"Jay, do you think I could borrow your car for a couple of hours tomorrow?" She asked linking her fingers with his. "I have a friend I really need to go and see" silently she prayed he didn't ask who.

"Sure," he said to her. "If you want, drop me off at my patents then be back to pick me up." He said. "Mom said I could take some leftovers home for my guest. Something about it not being right not having a proper dinner on Christmas." He said with a grin. Heather felt bad, but she knew Jason wouldn't push her joining for dinner.

"Tell you what," Heather said nervously. "You have your time with your family then I will come by for dessert and we can go home." She said.

"I think I could manage that" he said with a smile.

That night they settled in to his Condo. Things got hot and heavy and fast. Barely in the door, their eyes met moving towards eachother kissing one another with a fervour. Taking her to his bedroom, they started stripping off their clothes, piece by piece. Soon Jason was left standing at the foot of his bed wearing just his boxers, Heather was in her same red bra from the previous night and another red thong that she had which matched. They stood there looking at each other for a minute.

"I can't" he said to her.

"You what?" Heather asked. She knew Jason's libido. It never failed him. When his grandmother died he was ready to go about five minutes after the news. When one of his best friends died in a ski cross accident and he was asked to be a pallbearer, she was the one to comfort him physically and emotionally. This wasn't like him.

"I need to tell my parents first." He said. He took her hand and kissed it. "Just stay, in my bed tonight?" He asked her.

"Yes." Was all she could get out. She was trying to understand why. She lifted the covers to get into bed. He reached into a drawer grabbing a red striped pyjama set giving Heather the top while he took the bottoms.

"Just in case I get tempted." He said smiling as she dressed. Jenn didn't often stay in this condo that he owned since his bachelor days. He also had a house in Mississauga that they stayed at and rented out during the year for a junior team to use as a billet house. No, this condo, this bed was often used as a meeting place for him and Heather.

Jason curled up close to her kissing her forehead wrapping an arm around her. "This time I promise, I'll do things right." He said to her.

"What's different this time?" Heather asked. She didn't know how it came out of her mouth. It was like the words were placed there by somebody else.

"I can't explain it." He said to her. "You'll just have to trust me." He added pulling her closer. The ring on her right hand that he had given her, it stood out to her the words that he had spoken to her last night. "I love you Heather." He said turning her face to his kissing her. It felt pure, not heated and messy, rushed and sexual. Maybe he was right? Maybe this time he actually did want a relationship?

"I'll be back around 5 or 6." Heather said from the seat of Jason's black Porsche Panamera. "Text me if you need me." She said smiling. He gave her a quick kiss and headed towards the door of his parents house.

Heather had dressed in a grey cable knit sweater with black straight leg pants and a pair of booties with a high block heel. Her long brown hair down her back in loose curls with her navy parka. She figured she should dress for the occasion as it was Christmas. She had also brought a vintage bottle of red wine from Jason's as a hostess gift. She was taught from a young age the importance of being a good guest.

The drive out to Whitby was about an hour. Heather texted Rebecca saying she was on her way. Once she got there she knocked on the door greeted by Rebecca.

"Heather you made it!" She said giving her a big hug. " the boys are out playing hockey. You know who is with them too." She said rolling her eyes leading her into the house.

"Rebecca, is that the friend you were...oh Heather! What a lovely surprise." She said a little awkwardly while drying her hands on her apron. Clearly she had been heavily at work."Mrs. Neal. You weren't expecting me?" Heather asked confused.

"Well no, but there's enough room at the table." She said smiling.

"Oh I don't think I can stay that long." Heather said. "I brought this for you and Mr. Neal." Heather said handing her the bottle of wine.

"Oh how lovely! We'll have it with dinner!" She added. "The boys should be back soon. Please, make yourself comfortable." Mrs Neal said leading her to the couch taking her coat.

"What's going on?" Heather asked Rebecca.

"James told me about what happened, what he said, your kiss. He said he missed you. And well, I needed to play Cupid." She said grinning.

"Rebecca, your brother needs to do this, not you." Heather said looking down at the ring Jason gave.

"I guess I figured you guys just looked so happy and natural, in love when I met you before." She said smiling. "Like you belong together." She added. Heather felt so guilty. She wanted to cry and confess that the whole thing was a charade. There was no relationship, Heather was simply his hired good time girl. What she did for him she did for a number of guys on the Pens. These thoughts raced through her mind. 'Tell her! Tell her everything!' She thought. It would likely get her kicked out before James even got there, but there'd be honesty.

"Let's see how James reacts first." Heather said with uncertainty. The two chatted some more for another half hour or so. The front door opened and Heather heard the sound of the boys coming through the door. The brothers argued who had the best game that day while Candy and her long blonde extensions were in tow.

"James you have a guest." His mother said from the kitchen. "In the living room."

"Guest?" James asked confused. He entered the livingroom and stopped when he saw Heather. "What the hell are you doing here? Are you stalking me now?"

"I invited her." Rebecca said standing up. "You two need to work out your relationship. You said you still missed her."

"Relationship? Missed her?" Candy's shrill, nasal voice said. "She's not his ex. She's..." James hand cupped over Candy's mouth before she could finish.

"Candy that's enough." He said not taking his eyes off of Heather.

"James trust me, I wouldn't have come if I knew." Heather said a pleading look in her eyes.

"I believe you." He said taking a step towards her. "Come with me." He said taking Heather's hand leading her towards the staircase quickly. "Candy stay here." He said to her. "We need to speak in privacy." He said as they climbed the stairs towards his room.

"Twenty bucks says he bones her." James brother Mike said to their brother Pete as Candy stood there motionless and shocked.

James shut the door to his childhood room. He didn't say anything at first which scared her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked

"I told you I thought you knew." She replied.

"About Avery Heather." He said to her looking her in the eye. "You didn't think I wouldn't find out?" He asked her.

"James, that's my personal life." She said shaking her head.

"And you're a part of my personal life." He said to her. "I opened my heart kt you, you've met my family and I hear second hand about your son? You wanna know how I found out?" He asked crossing the room towards her maintaining his distance. Heather nodded her head yes. "My brother Heather. My own brother Mike had to tell me that my 'girlfriend' had a son with my former teammate! Do you know how awkward that was?" He said raising his voice.

"How did he know?" Heather asked confused.

"Does that really matter? He saw a picture of you, Avery and Andrew that was in a Stars organization newsletter, they did a profile on him where he talked about his son and there was a picture of you two with Avey as a child and your name." He added. "God Heather, I've told you things nobody knows. I've experienced things with you nobody knows and I find this out from my brother? Oh and not just this. Flower told me about you going to shack up with Jason. How was the Christmas sex huh? Did you fill his wife's spot nicely in his bed?" He said as he crossed to the other side of the room.

"James we haven't done anything." She said to him crossing her arms standing up from the bed.

"Yet Heather. Yet. He's a married man." He said taking a step closer.

"He's separated James, she's filing for divorce." Heather said stepping closer herself. "Plus isn't my job partly to sleep with married men? Are you going to cuss out Brooks or Flower or Craig too?" Heather asked naming names off on her fingers.

"That's different, Jason is on another team entirely!" He said to her coming closer.

"James you can't help who you love! Plus, if that's the problem I'll quit." Heather said.

"That's not the problem!" James said grabbing his head.

"Then what is?" Heather asked.

"It's that he's not me ok? There! I said it!" He said putting his arms out. "He can't love you like I could." He said leaning in close to her intensely. "I'm going for a walk." He said leaving Heather in his room going downstairs.

"I'm going for a walk." James said to his family not even looking at them.

"James...is this true?" His mother asked him. Candy in the meantime looked like the cat who swallowed the canary. He knew what had happened. "You introduced us to your whore?"


	20. Chapter 20

James paused looking around the room at the faces of his family. Shock riddled their expressions. Candy sat in the centre of it all grinning happily like she was content with her work.

"She's not a whore." James said. "Whatever Candy said is a lie. She's jealous of my feelings for Heather."

"Look James, we can sit here and listen to you lie to your parents about this slut or you can admit it and we can all have a nice dinner." Candy smiled taking a sip of wine.

"Candy you know I thought I knew you." James said shaking his head. "You were turned down for her job." He said with a mocking laugh. "You wanted to be her and now you're jealous. I thought that you had gotten over that."

"Please, James! She spreads her legs for anything in shin pads on skates. If you sent Pete up right now she'd probably kneel down and obey." Candy said flipping her hair. "She's almost had two children with two different hockey players! I'm surprised she hasn't bottled Crosby's sperm for later.

"So what is her job?" Deborah asked  
Her son.

"Why does it matter?" James asked raising his arms. "Heather has the kindest heart out of anyone I know. She's sweet, funny and she looks after us better than any of the staff on the team."

"Yeah yeah, she's a Hooker with a heart of gold." Candy said pouring another glass.

"She's what they call a specialist. She's paid to be at our beck and call. Not all guys on the team partake. Look I wish i could explain this to you." James said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Mom I've never seen James look at a girl like that before." Rebecca spoke up. "We all known what he usually brings home. Exhibit A" she said throwing a hand in the direction of Candy.

Heather silently crept down the stairs. She could hear the things being said about her. She debated slipping out silently with her tail between her legs. But for some reason she chose to make a formal exit with dignity.

"James im gonna go." She said standing in the doorway.

"I'll walk you to your car." He said gruffly looking at the group. The two exited the room walking outside. The brisk cool air hit Heathers face like the words she heard coming down the stairs.

"Can you see why I didn't say anything about Avery?" Heather asked turning around. "He doesn't need all of this." She said throwing an arm to the door. "If enough people know, he'll find out his mom is nothing more than a common whore." She said tears forming in her eyes.

"Come back with me. I promise Candy won't be there." James said cupping her face in his hand.

"Why did you choose her?" Heather asked confused.

"I...I don't know." He said turning away. "She had a try out with me for the job, then we found out Sid's choice got picked. I thought she'd fill the void you know?" He said turning back around.

"No, I don know." Heather said opening the car door. "I have to go. I think the space will do me some good." She said climbing in to the Porsche.

Grabbing the door James looked her in the eyes "please promise me one thing." He said to her. It wasn't a question, more like a command. "Don't fall for him." James said with what looked like tears forming in his eyes. "If you want to fall, fall for me. I promise I'll catch you." He said

Heather couldn't find the words to say. She gave a half smile as she did up her seatbelt and let James walk away giving her a silent wave as she drove off down the road back to Jason.

His words echoed through her mind. Fall for him? She knew she couldn't do that. It was against the rules. Plus Jason was being so considerate, so passionate about her. Their history alone made him the first choice. He already knew and loved Avery. Avery knew and loved Jason. But that was against the rules too. The drive to Jason's parents was confusing and stress ridden. She was almost there when her phone rang.

"Merry Christmas Andy" she said answering the phone, seeing his number.

"Heather what are you doing?" He said to her worry filling his voice. "Why did you go back to him?" He asked her.

"How did you find out?" She asked him. "Why are you so worried?" She said into the speaker phone. "His wife left him Andy. This could be it this time."

"Fuck heather you don't learn do you? You'll get your heart broken. You outgrew him a long time ago." Andrew said to her over the phone.

"He said he loves me. He gave me a ring." She said to him. She sat on the thought for a moment realizing how she sounded like a high school girl.

"Heather why can't you say no to this guy? Why does he have this hold over you? You said no to me and we have a son. The last thing you need is to lose your heart to somebody who'll just break it again." His words honest and candid

She parked the car and knocked on the door. Jason's brother Matt answered the door welcoming her in with a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. Jason's family had always been welcoming. They'd known her many years and always knew without knowing directly the connection between Heather and Jason. Heather loved them but knew what she came here for.

"Jason. I need to talk to you can we go somewhere private?" She asked him after hugging him. He smelled so good, safe as he always did.

"Of course." He smiled as he led her up to a guest room.

"Jason, I believe you believe you love me." She started with a tear forming in her eye. "But we can't. I can't. I've forgiven you so many times before. Including over a baby." She said by now the tears steaming down her face. "I think you need to go back to your wife. And I need to go back to my husbands. All 31 of them." She smiled with a laugh.

He didn't put up a fight. He saw that this was hard for her. He knew, he understood. She didn't believe it was lack of loving her, but simply he wanted to see her happy.

"I can't go back to Ottawa with you. I'll go to a hotel tonight and fly out tomorrow." She said tears streaming down her face. "You should have this back too." She said removing the ring placing it in his hand.

"Be sure he takes care of you." Jason said. "Whoever he is." Jason said as he hugged her tightly. "I'm always going to love you Angel." He took her back to his home where she got her bags and left. She took the train out to Whitby walking from the station to James' home.

She took a deep breath before knocking on the door. She hoped she was doing the right thing.

"James isn't here." His father Peter said opening the door. "But you're welcome to come in and wait. The rest of the kids are out with friends." He said. Heather entered the house sitting in the livingroom. "Hungry? Deb can fix you a plate?" He said as Heather shook her head no. The earlier confrontation left her speechless.

"Listen," he said to her. "We don't exactly approve of your profession, but we do care that James cares for you." He said to her with a serious look. "If you're everything he says you are, then we approve. Not that you need it, but you have out blessing to be together." Peter said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Mister Neal." She squeaked out. "Where is James anyway?" She asked.

"Taking Candy to the airport. They broke up and he booked her the soonest flight he could find." Peter said.

"Oh." Heather said looking at the floor. "I'm sorry." She said.

"I'm not, she's vile." Deborah said entering from the kitchen. "You can't fake the sincerity we see in you. Plus you've been around hockey for a long time from what James has told us. You know the lifestyle, the ups, the downs, he told us how you're there for the guys, you take care of them."

Heather smiled. How quickly he'd gone from calling her a whore to being her biggest fan. The home phone rang. The caller ID said that it was James. "Does he know you're here?" Deborah asked in a whispered tone as Peter answered the phone. Heather simply shook her head. She quietly whispered to Peter not to tell James. "It'll be a nice surprise." She said smiling and patting Heather's hand.

"Well her flight isn't until 10:30. He's too stubborn to let her wait by herself." Peter said putting the handset back on the cradle. It was after 9 and Heather stifled a yawn. It had been a long couple of days emotionally and physically.

"I should probably call a cab. I'm sure that I can find a room somewhere." Heather said getting up from the couch.

"Nonsense. You'll stay here." Deborah said. "Even if James has to sleep on the couch." She laughed as did Heather.

"Thank you. You're so kind." Heather said.

"Deb, let them just share." Peter said shaking his head at her.

"Well...I guess...if they want to." She shrugged her shoulders looking to Heather.

"I don't think I can discuss this with you." Heather said with a hand over her face. The two women laughed do and hugged before she showed Heather to James' room. Heather changed into a pale pink modal jersey Babydoll nightie with spaghetti straps. Sliding under the covers it felt good to breathe in James scent. She soon succumbed to sleep.

James arrived home shortly after 11 tied from the day. He locked the front door climbing the stairs to his room. It didn't take long for him to figure out that Heather was there. He saw her red suitcase and a smile appeared on his face. He stripped down to his boxers pulling the covers up over him pulling her sleeping body tightly to his. His nose nuzzled her hair drinking in the smell of lilacs and orchids. He remembered asking her what scent she wore before as it was so intoxicating. Heather stirred in her sleep.

"James. You're back." She said turning towards him with a smile.

"Shh. No talking. Just be with me right now." He said stroking a stray hair out of her eyes. He kissed her softly on the lips. With that he said everything and nothing at the same time. "Just let me be the one to hold you tonight." He said as she closed her eyes snuggling into his warm chest.


	21. Chapter 21

Heather awoke the next morning James arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. His words from the previous night in her head telling her  
to just be with him. James soft  
breath on her neck tickled her. His light snore made her smile . She felt at peace and comfortable in his arms. His chest's rise and fall was gentle and rhythmic. She didn't want to move from the spot, but sadly nature was calling. She slowly got up from her spot in bed. James was stirring, but she quickly replaced her spot with a pillow to settle him. He was smiling in his sleep, a welcome sight. Heather threw on some yoga pants and a hoody of James' that she found on the floor. she closed the door and walked down the hall to the bathroom. After completing business she walked downstairs to the kitchen. Rebecca was sitting at the breakfast table texting and smiling.

"Anyone special?" Heather asked sitting beside her.

"Beau Bennett" she smiled.

" he's sweet." Heather said smiling. "Anything you can share?" Heather asked. "Strictly girl to girl of course." She winked.

"Ok, but you can't tell James." She said "we're discussing the weirdest places we've ever...gotten down before." She said laughing. "Mine was pretty tame compared to his. He was saying this girl went down on him in a cab! Could you imagine doing that?" She asked lying.

"Actually..." Heather started and blushed a bit.

" Oh God...was that you?" She asked slightly embarrassed.

"Guilty." Heather said covering her face.

"He's really happy for you and James." Rebecca said tossing hair over her shoulder. "He said you're a total upgrade."

"Well there isn't a James and me yet." Heather said looking down tracing patterns on the table. "He got back last night and we just went to sleep. For all I know he just could've been tired. There's nothing yet."

James then walked into the room in a Tshirt and sweat pants.

"Morning babydoll." He said wrapping his arms around Heather kissing her cheek.

Rebecca raised an eyebrow "nothing. Sure." She said smiling. She got up from the table "Pet names, wearing his clothes, what next." She said leaving the kitchen.

"Tell Beau I said hi" heather called out to Rebecca.

"I'll kill him." James said walking after her as Heather grabbed James shirt keeping him in the kitchen. "Leave her, he's harmless." She said smiling.

"I have to go back today." James said. "Come with me?"

"If the flight isn't booked, sure." Heather said smiling. "So umm. Last night when you came in," Heather started. Her phone went off with a buzz. She opened her email that was marked urgent "shit." She said under her breath.

"What is it?" James asked. "Everything ok?"

"I have to meet with Pens management when I get home. It's urgent, something about my contract." Heather said.

"They're not getting rid of you are they?" James asked her sliding around wrapping an arm around her.

"I...I don't know." She said taking a hard gulp. "They usually leave me alone. I mean, I don't know what this could be about."

"Not to make things worse, but Duper messaged me last night." James said. "Needs surgery from the Methot hip check."

"Damn." Heather said. "I guess his season's done ." She added.

"He's pretty crushed. Could probably use a visit and some cheering up." James said. "Just go easy on the guy." He said smiling.

"James, Pascal and I have never." Heather said quietly.

"I know." He said with a smile. "I was just hoping it'd cheer you up a bit. You aren't yourself today."

"James, I like you. I like you a lot. But I really don't know what to do about these feelings." She said with a bit of sadness in her eyes. "I want to be with you."

"Babydoll, you've been treated like shit by so many men. I mean, I deserved that slap. You need to be treated like a lady." He said taking her hand in his. He wanted so badly to take her upstairs and ravage her, but it didn't seem right after his words now. "One step at a time" he said between peppering her hand with kisses.

James led her back up to his room. Once there, he kissed her passionately on the mouth. His tongue danced with hers, his lips massaging hers. He led her down to his bed where they began to undress eachother. His lips went to the crook of her neck tracing a pattern down to her breasts. He licked and sucked at the already hardening nipples giving then little tugs with his teeth. His tongue snaked it's way down to her sensitive core.

"James" she whispered as he flicked his tongue over her sensitive nub. He slid two fingers up finding her sensitive spongy spot that he knew would throw her over the edge in minutes. Rubbing and licking he could feel her legs begin to shake. She opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was a soft moan. The heat intensified as he went faster. He wanted to see her go over the edge. He replaced his tongue with his thumb.

"Look at me." He said as she opened her eyes looking into his eyes. Her eyes said everything to him in that moment. They said I love you and don't stop all at once. He replaced his hand with his cock sliding in to the tight, wet space. "You are so beautiful." He said kissing his way to her mouth. She didn't even care in that moment that she could taste herself on him. He thrusted slowly taking her hips up with him. He increased his speed watching her face for signs of her release. He could feel her tense and knew it was coming.

A few heavy thrusts and he could see a flash in her eyes . She was there.

"Oh God James." She cried. As she slipped off the edge finding her release, James held her face in his hands. A few more thrusts and his release was found as well. He collapsed into her arms, spent and satisfied.

"Sidney are you are you sure about this?" Mario asked. "This is a huge change from where you were at a month ago."

Sidney sat across from Mario in his home office looking serious with eyes of stone.

"Yes, she's not good for our game lately." He said to him. "Plus she has violated her contract terms. It's not like we are putting her out in the cold. The islanders have a spot open, I'm sure she'd fit in there." He added. Sidney could think of no better punishment than sending her from a first place team to a last place one.

In reality, Sid's heart was broken. He gave Heather the job on a silver platter. Hell, after one night with her he was practically ready to make her Mrs. Sidney Crosby. Sid wasn't used to rejection.

"I warned you when you picked her not to fall in love." Mario said blackberry in hand. "Believe me I was charmed by her too when I spent a night with her."


	22. Chapter 22

"You alright?" James asked looking over at Heather as they went through customs after returning to Pittsburgh. The flight home had been silent. James insisted paying to upgrade Heather's ticket from coach to first class with him. He considered it his Christmas present to her.

"Yeah, just wondering what awaits me here." She said as they went to get their bags. "Plus what do I get you after you took me in and paid for my flight?" Heather asked.

James circled his arms around her waist and lowered his forehead to hers "having you for Christmas was good enough for me babydoll." He said placing a kiss on her forehead. Suddenly a hand was placed on James back.

"Excuse me? James Neal?" A bleached blonde with blue eyes under thick black lashes stared back at him. "Could I get a picture? I'm a big fan." She said thrusting her chest forward and smiling with what looked like capped teeth.

James looked to Heather then to the girl and back. Heather nodded and smiled.

"Ok, but just one. I'm with a very special friend." He said smiling at Heather as the girl thrusted her iPhone into Heather's hands. Heather took the picture and handed the girl back her phone.

"Here's my number." She said giving him a business card that said 'Hair by Sandi' on it with her cell number. "Call me." She said placing a kiss on his cheek walking away.

"Hmm, Candy, Sandi, what next? Mandee with two e's?" Heather said jokingly.

"Oh stop." James said rolling his eyes wrapping an arm around Heather. "Wanna visit Duper?" He said asking as he squeezed her shoulder.

"Sure. I could use his opinion before I go to my meeting tomorrow." Heather said with a sigh. "I have no idea what going to happen." She said leaning her head on his shoulder walking to the car.

" I won't let them take you away from us." James said placing a soft kiss on her lips. He normally wouldn't be so candid but with her the moment felt right. They drove to duper's simply enjoying eachother's company.

Once they got to Duper's Carolyne greeted them both warmly escorting them up to their large master bedroom where Pascal had taken up residence. He was sitting on their bed watching sports centre when the two came in.

"Duper man what's up?" James said with a smile and a hug for his friend while Heather wandered in quietly.

"You're back." Pascal smiled slightly surprised and concerned all at once. "James, could we have a moment?" He asked as James moved to leave the room.

"Sure, I think there's a little girl here who would love a visit." He said alluding to Pascal's daughter Zoe who had a crush on James. He left the room in search of the kids.

"So I take it things didn't go well." Pascal said patting a spot on the bed beside him. Heather joined feeling a little odd taking his wife's spot but with a little coaxing cuddled up into Pascal's side.

"Well not exactly." Heather said putting her head on his chest. "His wife left him. He told me he loved me. I said I couldn't do it." Heather said sounding a bit sad. "It didn't feel right." She added.

"So you came back with James." Duper said piecing it all together.

"Yeah, we spent Christmas together." She said with a smile. "It was really nice." Heather said looking up at him. "I think I'm in trouble with Mario though." She said quietly.

"I can tell you what I know." Pascal said. "But it didn't come from me tu comprends?"

"Oui." Heather said simply.

"Ok." He sighed. "Sid was pretty mad that you and Spezz were playing house. He went to Mario. Sid thinks perhaps it's time to look at other options."

"Options?" Heather asked confused sitting up looking into Pascal's eyes. "They're going to fire me?" She asked nervously.

"I don't know cherie, what I do know is they seem to be taking Sid's side." Pascal said grabbing her hand. "You need to go into that meeting confident and commanding like I know you can be." He added with a kiss on her hand. "Wear that nude dress you have." He said with a smile. "It's my personal favourite." He added with a grin. "I think it'll work."

Heather smiled. "How come Duper?" She asked laughing.

"Seriously?" He asked raising his eyebrows. "It kind of makes you look naked. I think it'll help." He smiled. "Win back Sid's heart and you'll be fine." He added with a smile.

"What will I do without you on the road Pascal?" Heather asked leaning her forehead against his smiling. "I mean, who will help warm my bed at night?" Heather asked jokingly.

"Oh I think a certain ginger beard might be interested in that job." He said smiling. "I think he loves you." Pascal said in a serious tone. "He wants to take care of you. We talked a lot during the break." He added. "Candy was a place holder, He missed you and needed somebody temporary. He told me you came back. He was so happy."

"Well, we'll see how things go." Heather added.

The next morning Heather confidently strode into Mario's office in her nude bandage dress, nude sky high heels, diamond and sapphire necklace and earrings with a confident smile.

"Please sit down Heather." Mario said as she entered and closed the door. "Any idea why I've called you in?" He asked her.

"Not entirely." She said tilting her head to the side. "Please enlighten me." She said with a smile.

"Well, to be quite honest, you've been caught." He said to her.

"Caught?" Heather asked confused.

"Yes, caught." Mario said turning his laptop around to show her the main page of a hockey gossip site. The headline read 'Crosby's Girlfriend 5 Minutes for Holding' showing pictures of Heather with Sid at the recent fundraiser as well as grainy photos of Heather and Jason in a tight embrace in Ottawa as well as Heather and James sharing a kiss at the airport.

"Is this about Jason?" Heather asked head in her hands. "Because that's over. It's not going to happen again." She said to him.

"I have two choices. I can send you to another team or I can suspend you hoping you learn your lesson." Mario said looking into her eyes.

"Suspend me?" She asked confused.

"One week, without pay or condo. And no contact with the players. Candy will fill in for you." Mario said looking into her eyes. "Perhaps in that time you and I could...spend some time together again." He said to her. "My wife will be away visiting family with the children and I could use some company. You're welcome to stay with me." He said with a gleam in his eyes.

Heather had planned on using her sexuality to help keep her job, but not like this. It almost felt like a scene out of Indecent Proposal. She didn't know whether to be insulted or flattered. Basically if she refused she'd likely be sent off to Long Island. She could think of worse things than servicing John Tavares, but they weren't her boys. Not the way the Pens were.

"I'll do it." She said in a quiet voice.

"You have 24 hours to pack, I'll send a car." Mario said allowing her to get up and leave.

Walking to the parking lot she saw Sidney arrive for practise.

"You, you did this." Heather said to him. "Why do you hate me?" She asked him. "If it's Jason it's over with him."

"We shouldn't be talking."  
Sidney said not been looking at her.  
"Good luck in New York"  
He said.

"Mario suspended me." Heather called out to him as he stopped and turned around slowly.

"He what?" Sidney asked walking toward her.

"Suspended me. One week with him and no players." She said angrily.

"So you...you're staying." He said to her.

"It looks that way. Sid why are you so mad at me?" Heather asked throwing her arms out.

He opened his mouth about to answer her and instead walked close to her, grabbed her face and kissed her hard on the mouth. His tongue probed her mouth stroking hers with his own. The heat rose between them Heather broke away from him.

"I love you Heather. I can't help it. You've had my heart since day one." Sidney said looking into her eyes. "Be with me?" He asked her

Heather stood motionless and speechless.

"I have to go" she said getting into her car.


	23. Chapter 23

It had been three days. Three silent days. Heather had been at Mario's doing not much of anything. Meals were provided by his personal cook, anything she needed laundered was done practically immediately. Her every need was attended to. She had been making sure that Mario's every need was attended to as well. For a man of 48 she still found him very attractive and he was very sexually verile. At times she felt like she was paying penance to him for her sins.

A knock came at the door mid afternoon shortly after Mario had left for a meeting with directors of his foundation. Heather went to answer the door. She knew it had to be somebody who knew how to get by the gate. Somebody familiar with the Lemieux household.

"Sid." She said taken aback. The two hadn't spoken since he declared his love for her. In his hands was a bouquet of purple gladiolus and sprigs of Heather flowers spread throughout. "Come in." She said not taking the flowers. They walked in together to the kitchen where she found a vase to put the flowers in. "They're beautiful. And you're not supposed to be here." Heather said with a stern voice.

"I got permission. I'm invoking captain's privilege." He said as she carried them into the spacious living room.

"Captain's privilege?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Is there such a thing?"

"Listen, I didn't come to ask for forgiveness. I just wanted you to hear me out." He said to her. "You know how I knew?"

"Knew what?" Heather said shaking her head coldly.

"That you were the one for me. Our birthdays are a day apart. I'm 8/7/87 and you're 8/8/84. What are the chances?" He said to her raising his hands.

"Your OCD is getting a bit much. Maybe you need to see somebody about that." Heather said rolling her eyes.

"Ok, but your first name starts with an H, he 8th letter of the alphabet. Plus your name has 7 letters in it." He said excitedly,

"Ok, now this is just getting a little too weird." She said to him. "Sid look. I'd be lying to say you're the only one interested in a relationship with me right now. I let go of Jason because I just don't think I'm that type of girl." She said looking at the clear disappointment in his eyes. "I like what I have, the variety, no commitment, somebody new everyday." She said with a smile.

"Bullshit." Said Sidney getting up. "You're afraid. You don't want to commit your heart and have it broken." He said to her. "You are comfortable having no responsibility. Nobody to be accountable to. You've been treated like garbage so many times and you don't even realize it." Sidney said standing raising his voice intensely. "I love you Heather. I've said that before and I'm being honest again. I love you."

"You know what the sad thing is?" She said to Sidney. "It's sad it's taken you this long to say this whole numerical equation thing to me." She said to him. "You don't love me! You love the idea of me. Some silly little fluff piece that CBC will go apeshit over. Do you honestly think I'd be happy sitting at home being Mrs. Sidney Crosby popping out perfect little babies just like daddy?Being the wife who looks perfect next to her perfect husband holding his hand standing by him during his emotional interviews and appearances? Leading the WAGs in their charity functions and being your personal cheerleader? It's taken me this long to have my own life Sid, do you really think you alone can make me happier than I already am?" She said standing up with her arms out.

"Yes." He replied quietly. "I do." He didn't move from his seat. He just sat there and gazed into her eyes. Heather let out a huge sigh not knowing what to say to that. The whole moment made her think of James. How James had simply asked her to just be with him. The innocence yet passion in the question that was more like a command. Heather had no words.

"What about my job Sid?" She a asked him.

"Quit." He said shrugging.

"Then what do I do for money? House?" She asked exasperated as  
If trying to find a reason to say no.

"I'd look after you." He said with another casual shrug.

"That's just exactly it Sid. I don't want to rely on you." She said to him.

"And that's exactly why I know that I can let you." He said with a smile.

Heather's phone buzzed a message going off. She excused herself for a moment lying saying it was Avery her son. It was James.

RealDeal: Babydoll I know I'm not supposed to be texting you right now but it's worth the risk. I miss you. I miss your face, your laugh, your voice, everything about you. Last night I couldn't sleep and all I wanted was for you to hold me and sing me to sleep with your beautiful voice. In case you're worried, I've shut Candy out completely. I think most of the guys have actually. Miss you. Please talk as soon as you can xxxooo Jame

Heather smiled. His simple gesture was so sweet. That was a huge difference between James and Sid. James kept it simple. From a song at the karaoke bar to the silence of just holding her while going to sleep. At times it felt like Sid tried too hard. Everything was a grand gesture. In the end, they'd both betrayed her. Both broke her heart.

This was a time she needed girlfriends to talk to. Or at least her mom. Sadly that wasn't really an option either.

"Sid, look I really appreciate the gesture." She said returning alluding to the flowers. "And I really like you too." She said with a smile. His face brightened up. "I just need a bit of time. Can you give that to me." She asked.

"Heather you know that thousands of girls would love to be you right now." He said with a smile.

"Sid" she said crossing her arms in anger.

"But you also know that I haven't said yes to a single one of them." He added. "I should go." He added as they silently walked towards the door. After opening the door he turned towards her and planted a sweet soft kiss on her lips. No tongue, just his own full lips massaging hers. It wasn't the hottest kiss but it was still felt all the way down between her legs. Was it her libido doing the talking or her heart? That was the confusing part.

After Sid left she immediately dialed James' number. She was almost giddy to talk to him. A smile came across her face as he picked up on the first ring.

"Babydoll." He said smiling. "Is your suspension up already?" He asked excitedly.

"No. Mario isn't here. And I don't think that my line is tapped yet." She smiled listening to his laugh. "Sid came by." She said careful not to give away how she felt about it.

"That cheater." He said with mock anger. "At least I just called you." He said. "So what did he have to say?"

Heather didn't really want to tell him, but was curious for his reaction. "He said...he said he loves me." She blurted out like word vomit before she could even think. "He wants me to leave the job and be with him."

"Oh." Said James. Clearly he was beat he thought. How could he contend with that? "I hope that you guys will be happy together." He said almost hanging up on her.

"James, I didn't say yes." She said clearly. It was like a bell went off in his head. Things were clear again and he still had a chance. "I'd miss you guys too much. All of you." She said with a smile.

"You know I'd never ask that of you right? Even if...even if I did ask you to be with me." He said softly.

"James, you did ask me to be with you." She said to him.

"For the night." He replied. "I also asked you to fall for me." He said with a stoic tone. Heather didn't want to reply to that one. She had started to fall for him a long time ago.

"You mean you'd be ok with your girlfriend fucking your teammates?" Heather asked a bit confused.

"Strangely yeah." He said to her. "It's like your job. I'd know the difference between you fucking them and you making love to me." He added.

"You know Becca thought we were back together at Christmas?" Heather said walking up to Mario's bedroom where she had been taking up residence.

"Becca thinks Beau is her boyfriend because he texts her." James laughed.

"You mean sexts her." She said quietly.

"What?" James said angrily

"Kidding...sort of."

"Promise that as soon as you're free you'll come see me." James asked sadly through the phone. It was like they were two middle schoolers whose parents forbid them to date.

"Of course." She said with a smile.

"You know I could always slip over and call you down from your balcony, hop over the wall like in Romeo and Juliet." He said as Heather laughed. He definitely knew how to make her laugh.

"And risk an injury or getting benched? Get real James." Heather said giggling.

"You know if I you just happened to go to Diesl for a drink tonight, and I just happened to be there, it wouldn't be against the rules now would it?" James said casually. There was a silence as Heather thought about it. Suddenly her phone beeped from an international number.

"Text me later I have to take this call. Bye babe." She said hanging up. She switched over to greet Andrew surprised "Andy. Just the man I need to talk to." She said happily.

"Uh oh, why do I sense trouble Bunny?" He asked with a laugh.

"I need your advice. Man advice." She said firmly.

"Hmm...how about never shave your balls the day before a date. The jock itch will make for some awkward scratching." He said as Heather laughed.

"Eww gross. You'll never grow up Andy." Heather said between laughs. "But seriously. Jason and I are over for good." She said seriously

"Good. You were too good for him anyways." He said to her. "I sense there's more." He added.

"There is. I have two other guys who are perusing me." She said.

"Oh?" He asked a bit surprised. "Well they must have good taste if it's you." He said as Heather smiled. Andy would never stop flirting with her ever.

"Sidney and James." She said. "Sid is serious, he has this whole math equation for why we should be together. And he said he loves me." She said.

"Woah. Deep." Andrew said taken aback. "And James?" He asked

"Sweet, funny, didn't say he loves me." Heather said. "They're like polar opposites." She said.

"Heather have you ever thought of not dating a hockey player?" Andrew asked her laughing.

"It must be programmed into my brain or something". She laughed

"You're hopeless Bunny." He said. "Ok, who gives you those feelings inside?" He asked.

"Feelings?" Heather asked.

"Who torches your panties when he enters the room?" Andrew asked bluntly. "Besides me."

"You're like my straight gay best friend Andy." Heather said a little bit embarrassed. "I'm going to be honest, other than Jason and you I don't really get that. And Jason hasn't done that to me for a long time." She said. "Just you."

"The one that got away babe." Andrew said.


	24. Chapter 24

Heather had served her time and she was back. She caught a red eye flight at her own expense to meet the team in Vancouver for their away game. She had missed the announcement of team USA and didn't want to miss the guys being named to team Canada. Some of the guys were still gearing up for game day skate. Heather walked by the bikes and saw Paul Martin on a spinner.

"Paulie!" She exclaimed happily. She grabbed his face and gave him a huge kiss on the lips. More of a motherly kiss rather than a sexual, romantic one. "I'm so so SO proud of you!" She said hugging him as he almost lost his balance.

"Thanks Heath, we've missed you." Paul said with a smile.

"Did Candy come on the trip?" Heather asked

"Yeah." Paul rolled his eyes. "She wanted a piece of Neal so bad. She's been spending a lot of time around Sid too. Telling us all you're being shipped off to Long Island to suck off Tavares."

"Wow, thanks Paulie. Better go find the rest of my boys." She patted him on the back heading towards the ice surface.

She saw Jussi and Olli giving them congratulations kisses and hugs with them towering over her in their skates. Next came Brooks.

"Brooksie!" She said jumping into his arms. "I knew you could do it!" She said smiling. She planted kisses all over his face before he put her down and she squeezed him one more time.

"It's all you babe." He said keeping her encircled in his arms. "Kuni just got his call too. I think Sid's on the phone now." He said.

"That just leaves James," she said her face beaming. "I'd better go find him. I'm so happy for you hon." She said kissing his cheek again.

En route to seeing James, Heather found Sid with his cellphone in his hand getting a congratulatory hug from Coach Bylsma.

"There he is, Captain Canada himself!" She said to Sidney hugging him from behind.

"Please Heather, you know how superstitious he is." Dan said with a smile. "I'd be surprised if he talked to you after that faux pas." He laughed.

"Thanks Heath." Sid smiled and joined her embrace. "I'm a little surprised to see you though." He said as Dan nodded and left the two alone. He knew when it was a private moment.

"I wanted to share this moment with my boys." Heather said as he leaned down to give her a sweet, passionate kiss. His tongue massaged hers as he caressed her shoulder softly.

"I'm glad you came." He said smiling. "I thought...I thought that I might have scared you away for good." He said with a half smile.

"Sid, never." She said brushing a curl off of his forehead.

"Come with me? To Sochi?" He asked playing with a lock of her hair in her fingers. "I'll pay for you to come."

"I was actually thinking of going to see Avery in Italy then." Heather said looking down at their bodies together.

"Oh." Sidney looked away "of course you would I should've thought..."

"What if I spent a week in Italy and a week in Sochi?" She asked "compromise." She smiled.

"Yeah," Sidney's face brightened and he smiled a crooked grin. "Why didn't I think of that?" He asked. They kissed again before he released her from his grasp. "I should go."

"Heather!" Called out Geno. "Mr Russia Superstar in house!" He said spreading his arms out for a hug. "I need good luck charm for Olympics, you in?"

"Don't even think about it Geno, she's all mine in Sochi." Sid said pointing at him.

"Sid score golden goal on and off ice this time." He said messing up Sid's hair with his glove.

"Where's James? Is he already on the ice?" She asked concerned.

"Lazy is not so happy right now. Nealsy sad." Geno said with a frown.

"He didn't get a call did he ?" Heather asked with a frown.

"Don't think so." Geno said "Candy in locker room. She make him feel better."

"Like hell she will." Heather said storming off to find James. She found the visitors dressing room where James was sitting in his stall phone in hand just staring at it. Candy was practically hanging off of him trying to get your attention.

"Nealsy, it's ok. We can go out tonight and I'll let you buy me dinner. Then we can go to the club and I'll dance with you while you watch me turn down the other men for you." Candy said attempting to put her legs in his lap.

"Candy just go." He said to her. "I'm not in the mood."

"But Jamesy..." She said to him frowning.

"Candy, rule number one about being a specialist: it's not about you, it's about them." Heather said as James face lit up. Even a smile came across his face.

"You came!" He said to her as he got up from his bench.

"Of course I did. I promised didn't i?" Heather said closing the gap between them placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Oh so you'll see her but not me?" Candy asked insulted. "Call me when she breaks your heart." She whispered into James ear before walking out of the room.

"I was worried you were never coming back." James said taking her hands. "That Mario changed his mind and shipped you off or made you his personal concubine or something." He smiled with a small laugh.

"I couldn't stay away." She said holding his face in her hands. "So I guess you didn't get the call?"

"Oh I got a call. 'Thanks James for all of your hard work at camp, it didn't go unnoticed.' Fucking Yzerman." He said quietly.

"Well, now you can take two weeks off and just go somewhere fun or go work out with Robs or something. Do something for you." Heather smiled.

"What about you? What will you be doing?" He asked her holding her closer.

"Sid asked me to go to Sochi with him. I didn't say yes yet." Heather said to him seeing the disappointment in his eyes.

"You have to go, he'll pull rank." James said.

"He's the captain of the Pens James, that doesn't transcend over into the Olympics." Heather said taking his hands in hers.

"No, go." James said as she looked into his crystal blue eyes. "It's a once in a lifetime experience. That is unless you're going back in four years as Mrs. Crosby." He said with a serious tone.

"James don't." Heather said shaking her head. "I wish you were going almost more than anybody." She said. "You're talented, you deserve to be there. You'll go far just wait and see." Heather said to him kissing him again softly on the lips. "Now get your ass out there before Dan gets me suspended again." Heather said as they both laughed.

That night after the game Heather went back to James' room with him. She knew he needed this. She needed this. Not sooner had the key card slid through the lock than were their lips on each other. They fumbled for buttons on each others clothing removing layer upon layer until they were both in their underwear. James pressed hot kisses down Heather's collarbone. She moaned with pleasure feeling his want and desire pressed against her thigh. He removed her bra and they both collapsed on the bed. He slowly removed her lace panties kissing his way down as they slid down.

"James, baby this is about you." She said to him as he slid back up her body taking her lips for his own again. He removed his shorts pausing for a moment to look at her naked body underneath him.

"You're beautiful. So beautiful babydoll." He said drinking in every curve and line of her body. His face nuzzled her breasts as he licked and sucked at her nipples. He entered her slowly sliding into her wet folds gradually. "You're perfect." He whispered into her ear as he moved his lips to kiss down her neck slowly pumping in and out.

Heather's legs wrapped around his trim, fit waist holding on for dear life. His sensitivity and passion was turning her on like she hadn't had for a long time. She had fully planned on looking after him tonight but her he was making sure that they both felt the pleasure and connection. His hips sped up taking her along for the ride meeting his thrusts. The walls of her pussy tightened around him as he moaned her name. He was close but wouldn't let himself go first.

Heather took her own hand and put it between them rubbing her own clit. It was one of the hottest things James had seen, like she was anticipating his feelings. Her moans sped up, calling out his name over and over. Her walls clenched around him as she came.

"Oh God...Heather." James called out. "Fuuuuuuck" he said as he came his hot seed pouring into her. He collapsed on her chest rolling off to the side. "Amazing babydoll." He said looking at her.

"Not so bad yourself sir." She said cuddling into his side. "Not bad at all." She smiled as she closed her eyes. James watched as her breath slowed down, watching her fall into a deep sleep.

"I could love you babydoll." He whispered kissing the top of her head. "I could easily love you."


	25. Chapter 25

After spending a rapturous night with James, Heather woke up feeling like she was ready for a decision. It was like some sort of cosmic connection her and James. They anticipated each other's needs, wants, desires in bed. She even had a dream that James told her he loved her. Was it a dream? It felt real but somehow she knew it was a dream. After stretching and shaking out the muscle kinks Heather managed to crawl out of bed.

James was at the sink styling his hair getting the perfect coif for the flight to Edmonton.

"Oh thank God!" Heather said wrapping her arms around his waist. "I thought you were shaving the ginger beard for a moment!" She said rubbing her hands on his smiling face.

"Nope, not until my point streak is done." He smiled back wrapping his arms around her. He looked into her eyes and gave her a good morning kiss on the mouth, no tongue but still very sweet just the same. "You should get dressed babe, breakfast starts in ten minutes." He said to her as she turned to walk back into the bedroom seductively.

"Umm James..." She said searching the room. "Where are my clothes? The hotel said they'd deliver the bag to your suite last night." She said confused. Just as she was about to call front desk, she saw a text on her phone Light up with a picture of her red suitcase.

'We've got your bag' it said 'time to do the walk of shame 3 Flower & Tanger'

"Those bitches." Heather said grabbing her clothes from the previous night. "Flower and Tanger stole my bag." Heather said to James who in turn laughed at her misfortune.

"I'm sorry Babydoll, I should've told you. They were planning on doing something to welcome you back." James said to her. "I didn't know this was it I swear!" He said holding his hands up in innocence. The two finished readying themselves and headed down to the meeting room where their breakfast was laid out. Immediately upon her arrival, Tanger and Flower stood up and started a standing ovation for her. Heather gave her best pageant wave and walked to her seat. As she walked Flower, Tanger and a few of the other boys chanted

"The girl was fair who went upstairs  
with her favorite jock  
She knocked around and came back down,  
and now she takes the walk!  
The walk of shame  
she's not to blame.  
Who could resist his cock?  
The walk of shame  
she found her fame,  
and now she takes the walk!"

She recognized their version of the chant from the movie Sorority Boys.

"It's good to be back boys." She said as she sat down at the table. James sat to her right and Tanger sat on her left.

"Mama, you have no idea how much we missed you." Kris said giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Nealer was ready to hang himself over Candy being around." He laughed placing a hand on the back of her chair.

"I'm going to go grab some food so I don't have to listen to you guys damage my ego any further." James said getting up from the table. "Breakfast Babydoll?" He asked. Heather opened her mouth to answer when Sid slipped a plate down beside her.

"Grapefruit half, no sugar side of Greek yogurt. Your favourite." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Won't be necessary." He said to James.

"Thank you Sid, and you as well James. For the thought." She smiled unfolding her napkin in her lap. Both men coldly walked away from eachother.

"Great." Kris said between bites of his eggs. "This is going to turn into a pissing contest." He rolled his eyes. "It's like being at the prom queen's table in high school."

"Not if I don't let it get that far." Heather said smiling at Kris. "Sid invited me to Sochi." She said taking a bite of her grapefruit.

"Kid is serious." He nodded. "That's huge for him. You know how superstitious he is and all." He added.

"Well that could just be it. He's so used to having me around that be has to have me there." Heather said sipping her coffee.

"Nah." Kris said taking a sip of juice. "He's superstitious but he's private too. He knows whoever he brings will be on display. You'll likely be sitting with his family, be seen with him on off days. It's not like Vancouver where he could just say it was a friend in the area." Kris said looking serious. This was sinking in. This was serious to Sid.

"What if...what if this is his way of winning?" She said to Kris.

"That, I don't know. Just protect your heart. It's important." Kris said as he saw James heading back to the table. "Just don't forget me d'accord?"

"Oui, d'accord." Heather smiled. "so what's this I hear about you and Catherine setting a date?"

"It's true." He said with a sigh. "It's not for another year and a half, but things have been going well. I decided it was time." He said. "But don't worry, you'll always be my Mama." He said to her with a killer smile.

"Well I'm happy for you all Papa" She said smiling. "I'm going to see Avery and Andy before Sochi." Heather said playing with the yogurt on her plate. "Andy said his wife will be away for the week in Canada visiting home." Heather said. James tried to pretend he wasn't listening to her pretending to be listening to one of Flower's lame jokes.

"Ooo. How convenient." Kris said laughing. "Just be careful and don't fall in love. You seem to have a penchant for married men."

Heather had just opened her mouth to answer when Sid's hand was on her shoulder.

"Need to change? We leave in a half hour." He said to her with a smile. "You can use my room. I haven't checked out yet." He said taking her hand leading her out of the room.

"Hey Cappy, no glove no love buddy." Flower shouted as James annoyed threw a grape at his head.

Sid took her up to his room quickly closing the door behind them. Heather was reaching for her zipper when she felt his hands cover hers as he peppered light kisses down her neck and back as he pulled the zipper down for her.

"Sid, I'm supposed to be changing." She giggled as he started to remove the tight dress. "You said we have 30 minutes to get out of here." She said smiling. His hands removed her undergarments from behind caressing her breasts and flicking her nipples.

"Right." He said between kisses. "So we have 15 minutes to make love and about 10 for you to change after that." He said with a low chuckle. Heather turned around in his arms. She could see the desire in his eyes. She kissed him hard on the mouth and reached for his belt buckle as he backed them on to the bed. He stopped kissing her for a moment and looked her in the eyes.

"What is it Sid?" Heather asked unsure of what was going on behind those hazel eyes of mystery. He looked intense but like he needed to tell her something at the same time.

"It's just...you just look so beautiful." He said his thumb brushing over her cheek down to her lips. She accepted his thumb licking and sucking at it delicately.

"You're not so bad yourself Captain." She said releasing his thumb and smiling. "I hate to break the moment Sid but are we going to do this?" She asked looking down at their lower bodies that were still unconnected.

"Yeah." He said with a half smile as he slid into her. He thrusted in a couple of times before pulling out and getting up. "I can't." He said to her getting off of her and sitting beside her. "We...i...we should talk." Sidney said looking at the ground.

"Ok." Heather got up and grabbed some clothes from her suitcase. "So talk." She said slightly confused.

"There's this girl. We went out while you were suspended." He said sliding a hand through his hair.

"Sid, it's ok to like a girl. We're not mutually exclusive. Just as long as you're not hitting randoms everywh..." He interrupted her sentence with one of his own.

"No it's not that." He said looking at her. "It was set up by my agent. My people think it's time I showed...that I'm looking to settle down."

"And this all happened while I was suspended?" She asked.

"No, not exactly." He said to her. "They told me last summer. I told them about you and up until today they didn't think it was a good idea. They heard the whole controversy about you being seen with Spezz and James. They don't think it would be appropriate for me to bring you to Sochi." He said to her.

"Oh." Heather said looking at her hands. "Is this why...is this why you said that you loved me?" Heather asked looking at him as she swallowed feeling a huge lump in her throat.

"No." He answered immediately. "When I came to see you it was the night of the planned date. I figured if you said yes to me I could have this whole business over with. Heather you are my soulmate." He said looking at her. "Someone like you comes around once in a million years. And this is coming from a practical person." He said to her.

"Sid, so is this your way of letting me down for not coming to Sochi?" Heather asked.

"No." He said to her shaking his head. "I want you there. It's time I made my own decisions." He said to her.

Heather threw on a rose pink wrap dress with black and shearling wedge Uggs. Putting her glasses on her face she picked up her burgundy dress coat and Burberry scarf as Sid slipped his clothes back on.

"Sid, if you want me there I'm there." She said smiling. They grabbed their suitcases and headed out. The fact that he couldn't do anything with her until he got that out of his system showed Heather that he really did care.

"I do." He said to her smiling as they got into the elevator. "I just wanted to be honest with you about Vanessa." He said to her.

"Vanessa?" She asked nodding her head. "So she does have a name."

"If I saw her again...to appease my agents...is that ok?" He asked her nervously as the doors opened to the lobby.

"Sid, I'm not your mother. I'm not your girlfriend. I'm simply your hired lover slash whatever you need me for." She smiled. "Just be careful with your heart Sid." She said kissing him on the cheek as she gave her suitcase to the bus driver. She leaned in to his ear and whispered to him "because I love you too." She smiled and walked to the back of the bus. Always leave them wanting more.


	26. Chapter 26

Just like the movies  
That's how it will be  
Cinematic and dramatic  
With the perfect ending

"So you told him you love him?" Kris Letang asked rearranging the pillows on the hotel bed before laying down. "What brought that on?" He asked her signalling for her to join him. Kris was settling in for a pre game nap and decided it would be nice to have some company. Heather was more than willing to oblige a cuddle session with the handsome Frenchman.

"I don't know it just felt right." Heather said shrugging. "He opened his heart up yesterday to me. It was just...I don't know. He made me feel all gooey inside." She said smiling tucking into his side. "It doesn't mean I'm saying it on a romantic level. I mean I love him as a friend."

Kris tsksd and kissed her forehead. "I think we both know different than that." He chuckled. "Let's face it, the Creature is finally in love and you're it. I have to ask, what's he like? Romantic?"

"Very actually. He took me on a date to Hyehold for dinner one night. It was private and romantic, then we went home and had mindblowing sex" Heather said playing with a loose thread on the sheets. "But so is James. He seems to appreciate the small things, like listening to me sing Estelle a lullaby when we babysat together." She said sounding distant.

"But does he make you feel gooey inside?" Kris asked

"He makes me feel comfortable." She said smiling. "Almost like home. I feel safe. Like our souls have been together in a previous life or something." She added.

"Sounds like you have a bit of a conundrum." He said closing his eyes.

"Thanks captain obvious." Heather laughed giving him a playful shove making him laugh as well.

"But what happens if you pick one of them? How would we deal without you?" Kris said "you've become a part of us." He held her hand in his over his heart.

"Sid would expect me to quit. No questions about it. His girl, nobody else's."

"He is a control freak." Kris added nodding.

"James would be ok if I stayed on, but with obvious boundaries."

"Sounds fair" Kris said. "But you know Sid wouldn't have it." He said to her. This was something heather had never thought of. "He'd find a way to have you removed im sure. He wouldn't be able to see you cuddled up with Nealer. His ego wouldn't take it."

"That's when I go and sit on Papa Mario's lap and work my magic." Heather said batting her eyes for effect.

"He wouldn't fall for that."

"Where do you think I spent my suspension?" Heather sat up giving him a grin.

"No shit? For real?" Tanger couldn't believe it. "Dirty old man." He chuckled.

"There's nothing old about his sex drive." Heather said laughing.

"Well mama, I need a nap and you need to think." He said giving her a light kiss. "Sweet dreams." He curled around her side. Heather laid there contemplating the options. Sid: Mr. Control, Mr. Practical; or James: Mr. Easy going, Mr. Lighthearted. Both had intensity and passion. She was definitely sexually compatible with both. Time would have to tell

That night the boys had a hard OT loss to the Oilers. It was a tough loss. Coach Bylsma had warned that they'd be there a while. Heather took a cab to the hotel where she changed into a black and charcoal striped sweater, jeans and her boots. It was a mild night for Edmonton so she decided to take a walk. The boys would likely be out for a team dinner, so she decided to take some much needed me time to think of the James/Sid situation. Her pocket began ringing about a block away from her hotel. It was Duper.

"Pascal, comment ça vas?" Heather asked with a smile.

"About as good as you'd be needing ACL surgery." He said with a hint of a smile in his voice. "Rough loss huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have a feeling that the guys are still at the rink." Heather said seriously. "I decided to go for a walk instead of sticking around for the boys." She said. "I've had a lot on my mind. Sid invited me to Sochi" she told him.

"Wow, smooth move from the Cappy." He said laughing. "What about James? Still into him?"

"I feel like I've had this conversation about 8 times today." Heather said humourously. "I can't really choose between the boys." She said. "They're both amazing guys." She added.

"Who both don't deserve you." He added. "They both broke your heart on separate occasions." Pascal said seriously. "Heather you're such an amazing girl, I honestly don't know how you are still single. I mean would you really be happy just being Mrs. Sidney Crosby? What if Neal continues his womanizing ways?"

"Duper you worry about me too much. I'm not exactly a catch with all of the baggage that I have." She said.

"If I was single I would've claimed you for myself by now." He said to her. Just don't hurt yourself. Also if those guys hurt you, I'll hurt them...after my knee surgery" he joked. Heather laughed. She could see a figure walking towards her in the distance, it was James.

"I've gotta go Duper. Talk to you soon." She said as they exchanged goodbyes. She walked hurriedly towards James who seemed oblivious to her presence. He looked distraught and angry. "Hey Nealer!" She yelled as he turned around. She caught up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him in for a kiss. "Nice game." She said smiling at him. The kiss brought a smile to his face as well.

"Thanks." He said with a small smile. "The guys were getting on my case. Bylsma singled me out so I became the golden boy tonight." He said. "I didn't really want to go out with them after that." He added. "I needed to take a walk and clear my head."

"Me too." Heather said with a smile.

"So did you mean it?" He asked her as they started walking together.

"Mean what?" Heather was confused and unsure of his intention.

"With Sid. The big L." He said raising his eyebrows for emphasis. "He was talking about it in the room tonight." He added.

"Oh." Heather said surprised. Part of her was upset because she believed that he wouldn't mention it to anyone. A private thing. "I didn't mean it the way you think." She said looking at his face. He seemed upset that she didn't deny it. "I didn't mean I'm IN love with him. James I'm really in a confused place right now. I'm trying to figure out what my heart wants."

"You're scared." He said to her. "It's the same song you've sung before. Heather I want you and not just for the night." He said to her cupping her face in his hands. "You're an amazing, beautiful woman. I would love to wait forever for you, and I think that you know what." He said to her. "Be mine and I will make you ridiculously happy." He looked directly into her eyes.

"I...James...I umm." Heather started trying to find the words.

"I can't play around anymore." James said to her. "My pride and my heart won't let me." Tears started to form in Heather's eyes the pad of his thumb ran over her lips softly the way he wanted to connect his lips with her. "I can't say I love you, I'm not there yet like Sid is. But Heather I would make you so happy."

"Yes James." Heather said quietly. "Let's give this a go." She said smiling. "I don't know what I'm afraid of, maybe losing my job. Maybe the boys looking at things differently. Maybe I'm afraid of you." She laughed

"Afraid of me?" He laughed along with her. "I will never hurt you." He added.

"But can we take this slow? I mean date like real people do?" She asked worried that he'd say no.

"You mean no sex?" He asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Well maybe." She said biting her lip.

"I could deal with that." James said his blue eyes sparkling. "We are going to have to make some ground rules." He added. "Starting with one very important one." He said seriously.

"What's that?" Heather asked concerned.

"You only sing for me." He said with a small crooked smile.

"Deal." Heather smiled. "And we make an effort to have date night at least once a week." She added.

"That sounds good." He added nodding. "Are we telling people?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure. Anybody you had in mind?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"My Mom?" He asked a little bashful and embarrassed. Heather laughed and almost fell over from the laughter.

"Of course you goof." She said smiling. They walked hand in hand back to the hotel. They were silent for most of the way looking back and forth at one another. It was like their thoughts telepathically passed back and forth in silence.

They reached the hotel and he turned to her holding both of her hands. "I'd invite you to my room, but I heard Borts already talking about a date with you." He said laughing. "How crazy is this? I'm my even worried about my girl going up to another guy's room." He laughed.

"Your girl huh?" She asked with a laugh. "Is that official now?" He took a deep sigh closing his eyes before he continued.

"Heather Gardiner, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"Of course I will James Neal." She said smiling grabbing his face bringing him in for a kiss. As they kissed, large fluffy snowflakes began to fall from the sky. Just like the movies...


End file.
